A Growing World
by liquidity
Summary: The twins learn about life, love, and how far they're willing to go to stay together. Everyone has to grow up sometime, right..? No one ever said grown-ups were normal.
1. Crossdressing and Misunderstandings

_Author's Note: Wow, there's so much to say about this fic. First of all, it's important to note that this story was **not** only written by me. It originally came from a role-play with my best friend, Rachel. An epically long one, which we've been adding onto for several months. The portrayals of each of the twins are based on my interpretation of Hikaru, and her interpretation of Kaoru (sorry in advance if anyone feels it's severely OOC). It got to the point where I thought the plot was so interesting, I had to turn it into a story. _

_It has crack pairings, inside jokes, pop culture references, a few original characters, some angst, some humor, and general randomness. But I still hope you enjoy reading it, and don't get too confused. :)_

_This fic is rated M for a reason. Cussing, violence, sexual situations (both homosexual and heterosexual), and incest. You've been warned.  
_

* * *

Hikaru was a fucking _genius_.

Naturally, his schemes were always nothing short of brilliant, with no room for argument. With Kaoru there to back him up, as well, all endeavors were thoroughly entertaining. They spoke to each boy's skewed sense of humor. Today, Hikaru had triumphantly announced that he had thought up a new twist on their 'brotherly love' act. The other members of the host club had sweatdropped as he began to demonstrate what it was exactly that he had in mind.

Kaoru was seated on one of the several sofas within the third music room, his posture relaxed against the red velvet. Hikaru knelt on the floor before him, holding his twin's hand delicately as he looked into his eyes; a prince trying to woo his princess. One would be hard-pressed, however, to find a prince or princess of any caliber engaging in an activity even _remotely_ close to the one the twins were currently involved in.

Hikaru meticulously dragged a small brush along his sibling's fingernails, coating them with polish. He paused in his actions periodically to examine his work, admiring his artistry. The slightly metallic shade of pink stood out in sharp contrast from the blue sleeve of his brother's uniform, but that didn't matter. Pink was usually a color that was associated with pretty things, and Kaoru deserved to be nothing short of _gorgeous_.

Not that Kaoru wasn't gorgeous already, Hikaru noted, grinning. They were identical twins, after all.

"Kaoru," Hikaru lowered his voice to the soft, husky tone that was always employed when their customers were present. "When I'm done with you, all the ladies will be jealous of your beauty."

Oh, he was _way_ too into this.

Kaoru, for his part, had always been a willing accomplice—or perhaps a more appropriate term would be _victim_—to his brother's plans, even the more ridiculous ones. Especially since he never cared enough about much else other than Hikaru, to entertain the thought of ever telling him no. By the time they reached an age where they were aware of the distress their antics caused others, Kaoru had grown fond of seeing the reactions, anyway.

Tamaki, of course, was a _special_ case. His delightful way of overreacting to every detail was probably the real reason the Hitachiin twins had been lured into the host club in the first place. Neither Hikaru nor Kaoru spared a glance at the others in the room now, but they both knew they were looking. Imagining their expressions provided the pair of identical boys a fair bit of entertainment.

As long as they had been doing these types of displays, Kaoru still found it difficult not to laugh whenever his brother looked at him with those disgustingly loving eyes, lowering his voice to sound so seductive. Usually the blushes that followed Hikaru's playful advances were not because Kaoru was embarrassed by them, but because he found them utterly hilarious.

"Hikaru..." he said softly, biting his lip and blushing prettily.

Only Hikaru would know it was because his twin was trying to keep from giggling. Hikaru was always complimenting his beauty or telling him how cute he was. It was quite narcissistic, and disturbing in a way, but Kaoru was always up for disturbing the other club members.

Despite any protests they may have kept inside, the others had come to accept this behavior as about as normal as the Hitachiins would get. Therefore, none of them really appeared all that surprised at this new turn of events. Even if each of them was slightly disconcerted that the twins were playacting when there were no customers present.

For Hikaru, their act didn't only begin when the host club opened its doors after classes ended each day. It began from the moment the pair of them set foot into the school each morning.

Kyouya approved of this. He called it _advertising._

Once Hikaru had finished painting the last of his twin's fingernails, he brought the hand to his mouth to blow on the wet polish. Such a mundane thing was somehow made into something that looked positively sinful when Hikaru did it, which was, of course, the point.

He hoped Kyouya had his camera, because Hikaru was fairly confident that this scene was bound to increase the club's funds. Girls were such simple creatures, after all, and it didn't take much to get them excited about things like this. An exchanged look, held long enough so that the customers would notice. A lingering touch. Simple suggestion spoke volumes to screaming fangirls.

Even though there were no customers around at the moment, Hikaru felt it was perfectly logical to practice their act, even if it wasn't during business hours. Rehearsals, as he thought of them, were necessary for even the finest actors to polish their skills, after all. Plus, there was also something oddly satisfying about the way Kaoru's hand trembled slightly as he blew on his fingers. It was so subtle, though, that Hikaru had to question if it had really happened, or if it was just his imagination.

The only thing he could be sure of was the convincing blush tinging his twin's cheeks, but it wasn't in Hikaru's nature to dwell on things like that. Kaoru was simply amazingly good at acting in-character. This would be the part where the girls would have started swooning over Kaoru's embarrassment, or Hikaru's seductive or protective mannerisms.

Giving a devilish grin to his brother as though they were sharing a juicy secret, Hikaru held up the small case out of which he had pulled the nail polish.

"There are more colors in here, but it seems you've run out of fingers to paint... would you like to paint mine instead, Kaoru?"

When Hikaru asked his younger twin to return the favor, Kaoru gave him the most adorable and delighted smile.

"Of course!"

Hikaru never quite understood how Kaoru managed to be so damn cute all the time. They looked exactly the same, but Hikaru could never see himself pulling off those expressions. Not to say he never tried them out... in front of a mirror, in private. Kaoru might have teased him if he knew. He briefly wondered if Kaoru ever pretended to be on the other half of their act, secretly going through the motions when his brother wasn't there.

"What color do you prefer, Hikaru? I think blue would look very handsome," Kaoru said, taking one of Hikaru's hands in his own, and bringing the fingers dangerously close to his lips.

The older twin was brought back to the present as Kaoru's breath tickled across the back of his hand. Hikaru leaned closer, so that their foreheads touched. They always came so close to kissing... always so close. The girls kept coming back, they reasoned, hoping to see the one time where it might actually happen.

"Whatever color you think would look best on me, Kaoru," he whispered, always loud enough for the others in the room to hear.

After selecting a small bottle of metallic blue polish out of the case, the younger twin switched positions with the elder. Kaoru brushed the back of Hikaru's hand against his cheek affectionately before going to work. Hikaru settled back against the sofa and watched his twin put the same care and attention to detail into painting his nails as he had done.

The twins were no strangers to cosmetics. They had made up Haruhi plenty of times, usually for their own personal amusement, much to the girl's dismay. Still, it could not be denied she looked pretty damn good when the twins were through with her each time. Perhaps they had a future as makeup artists if the fashion business ever failed, perish the thought.

"What do you want to do after this, Kaoru?" Hikaru tilted his head, observing his little brother thoughtfully.

"I suppose I can take you in the back," he continued, leaning forward, "and we can play dressup."

Kaoru looked up at him, not at all surprised by his brother's comments or actions anymore. He knew Hikaru often said or did things purely for the shock value, and understood he had a point to what sounded like casual musings.

"Although, we might have to help each other out of our uniforms... we don't want to ruin our manicures," Hikaru finished, leaning back in his seat with a sly grin.

For not having any customers, Hikaru was laying it on thick, but he didn't care. The others were watching them with half-disgusted, half-curious expressions. None of them thought to interrupt the twins, either. No doubt they were wondering just how far the two would take their little act when there was no real audience, aside from the other club members, to act for. This time, Kaoru blushed for real, unaware of exactly where Hikaru was going to go with it. Still, he stayed in-character like a true professional.

"Hikaru... you should know better by now... What always happens when you want to play dressup... It... it never ends up quite the way we plan."

Oh well. They had come this far, and Kaoru decided he might as well continue with Hikaru down the dark path of freaking their companions out.

The older boy knew that, even though the others hadn't said anything, the two of them were still getting under their skin. As Kaoru finished up with the last few fingernails, Hikaru laughed as though he and his brother were sharing some kind of inside joke... the kind that was obvious to everyone else in the room. Hikaru himself was intrigued by this new game, wondering how far they could take it.

"I'm sorry for that, Kaoru... once I undress you," his voice dropped an octave, "I can't control myself."

The innuendo was almost _tangible_.

Hikaru had to admit, he'd never hinted quite this strongly before in their acts, but he was always willing to explore new avenues of surprising their guests when the time came. Right now, however, it seemed he was indulging in this purely for his own entertainment. It made it even more fun since Kaoru was there, playing along. His twin had always been the best playmate he ever could have asked for. Having someone close that shared the same twisted sense of humor as oneself made all games mutually fulfilling.

He caught Kaoru's eye after he put the bottle back into the case and nodded across the room to the curtained-off area where the club members usually changed into their various cosplays.

"Still... I'd love to see you in that Lolita dress that just came in."

Comments and suggestions like that were the only times Kaoru felt slightly abused as the innocent little uke, knowing full well that his brother enjoyed knowing he was in control from their act's point-of-view. Kaoru was such a good sport about everything, though, that the elder twin could get away with just about anything without provoking annoyance from his brother. At the end of the day, Kaoru ended up gaining as much amusement as his twin after a successful act or prank. That always made up for any uncomfortable situations.

"No, Hikaru! Not in front of them... it's so _embarrassing_..."

Somehow Kaoru's voice always rose as his brother's lowered, emphasizing the situation to a degree where it was almost ridiculous. But the girls still seemed to eat it up no matter how utterly stupid the twins thought it was. Kaoru had even developed the ability to look close to tears because of Hikaru mercilessly teasing him. Sometimes, he didn't even _need_ to use his eyedrops.

Hikaru's eyes softened at Kaoru's 'resistance', the way they always did when his little uke feigned being hurt or embarrassed. He leaned forward, cupping Kaoru's face with one hand, gazing at him intently. Since joining the host club, Hikaru had perfected his lust-filled stare and now executed it like it was second nature. This was the time when the girls would all but stop breathing, wondering if they were going to kiss.

"Of course not, Kaoru... I admit I would selfishly keep you all to myself at that time..."

Without missing a beat, their fingers entwined. The polish may or may not have been dry, but what guy really cared about things like that?

Possibly Haruhi's father, but that was completely beside the point.

"But... for you... I'd do _anything_ for you..." Kaoru said softly, averting his eyes. "You're so mean... taking advantage of me like that..."

It was _so_ hard not to laugh everytime they did this.

Helping Kaoru to his feet, Hikaru tugged on his hand, urging his twin to follow him behind the blue curtains of the changing room where the club kept all of the costumes and outfits for special occasions.

"Kaoru, I do nothing to you that I would not let you reciprocate."

Hikaru actually meant that. Sometimes he wished Kaoru would mix it up with him for a change of pace, but tradition dictated their act was more believable if they kept things as they were. The girls might get suspicious if Kaoru one day decided to start acting more dominant. Not that there were any around now, of course.

Still, when the older twin's words were delivered in his _seme_ voice, his sincerity might have been considered questionable. Kaoru knew, though. His smile was actually genuine when his brother made such a comment. Only Hikaru would know that it was real and not part of the act, but it was just as sweet as any of his fake expressions. The twins really cared about each other, even if their act was completely over the top at times.

Once they were behind the curtain, Kaoru let some of his amusement show, cupping one hand over his mouth as he laughed as silently as possible. Hikaru flashed an impish grin at his twin, punching him in the arm playfully.

"I think they almost wet their pants, good work," Hikaru's voice quavered as he tried to hold in his laughter, hushed to a degree so that no one else would overhear it.

"Did you see their faces? I think Tono was about to cry. Sometimes I wonder if it's because he's scared, or because he's not involved," Kaoru whispered to his brother while still trying to contain most of his chuckles.

Coughing once, Hikaru assumed an oh-so-serious expression and shrugged.

"Tono is jealous that he can't get in on it, obviously."

Immediately after saying it, Hikaru's amber eyes widened and he clapped a hand over his mouth as he snorted a laugh that dared try to escape. Ducking his head, he looked furtively towards the curtain, but didn't hear anyone close by enough to have heard it. They were still safe.

Hikaru then looked around the dressing room and began to rummage through a trunk. Spying something _extremely_ interesting, he lifted his hands to dangle the prize he had found—_a lacy, red brassiere._

"This must be Tono's." Hikaru bit his lip to keep from laughing as he held it up to himself. "What do you think? Is it me?"

Kaoru nearly snorted but caught himself just in time. The two would often wander off like this and recall with much amusement the torture they inflicted daily upon their companions or random classmates when they were bored during school hours.

"Totally, Hikaru. Here, wait—I'll find something to match!"

They couldn't go around wearing completely different sets of clothing, after all. It would be easier to tell them apart and neither of them were comfortable enough to let others invade their little world. Not yet, anyway.

Kaoru went sifting through the maze of costumes as well until he was able to find something suitable. Neither of them planned on necessarily going out there like this, but it was fun with just the two of them. The twins could turn practically _anything_ into a game together.

"How about this? This _is_ what you wanted, right? ...Hika_ru_..." His voice elevated just a bit when he spoke his brother's name, repeating their earlier acts when he was the less dominant of the brothers.

In his hands Kaoru held a dress; copious amounts of pink satin trimmed with black lace and ribbons. He examined it once before holding it up to himself and posing ever so retardedly, just for Hikaru.

"I don't know. I think it makes my butt look too big... I told you not to buy those brownies!" Kaoru burst into a fit of extremely fake tears.

Hikaru was just crazy enough to put on pretty much anything in this room, and the fact that he was already out of his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt beneath it punctuated the fact. These were stunts he couldn't imagine pulling with anyone other than Kaoru. They'd cross-dressed before for the sake of the club, but he would never have done it if Kaoru hadn't. Together, they could do anything.

Even make incredibly hot women.

Shrugging out of his shirt, Hikaru smirked at his brother's display.

"I told you not to eat too many of them, Kaoru... you're almost like a woman with your cravings for chocolate."

Walking over to his twin, Hikaru swatted his brother's behind with the bra he had held up previously, before he actually slipped it on. The lacy texture felt odd, and he made a face at it.

"Anyway, shut up, Kaoru. Your ass is hot. After all, it's the same as mine."

Looking down at the frilly dress his twin was still holding, he arched an eyebrow.

"But, it _would_ match your nails and everything," Hikaru murmured his approval in a mischievous way. "I always thought pink suited you, Kaoru."

Kaoru was just as particular about his cravings and his ass as a woman, as well. His eyes narrowed upon his brother, and with a very minor pout he huffed, throwing the dress at Hikaru's face.

"Yeah, it's a shame you _shutting up_ doesn't suit you just as well."

Wincing as the ruffly article of clothing came into contact with his head, Hikaru eyed his twin warily.

"What did I say?" Hikaru scowled half-heartedly.

After the dress had been lobbed at Hikaru, Kaoru immediately took it back. Of course he planned on changing into it, just for curiosity's sake. Kaoru, too, undressed, and with a bit of effort was able to slip the garment on. They were both incredibly skinny, or wouldn't be able to wear half of these costumes that were originally meant for girls.

Hikaru watched with amusement as Kaoru pulled on the dress, which looked... surprisingly good on him. The boys were tall, lean, and had pretty faces; had they changed their hair, they could probably easily pass for women.

"I hope someone heard your ass comment." Kaoru snickered at his brother as he checked himself out in the mirror.

With that attitude, Kaoru could _definitely_ pass for a woman.

"I hope they did, too," Hikaru hissed. "The _world_ should know how hot my ass is."

"Hmm... are you sure it wouldn't look better on you, Hikaru? We could always ask them... if they haven't run off to change their pants after the last act..."

"Maybe it _would _look better on me, you're the one who thinks your butt is too big." Hikaru childishly stuck his tongue out at his sibling.

Walking up behind Kaoru, Hikaru rested his chin on his brother's shoulder, eyeing his reflection in the mirror. He brought a hand up and combed through his sibling's hair, brushing his bangs this way and that, visually experimenting with alternate hairstyles.

"You know, you wouldn't want them to see you like this right now," Hikaru whispered, his breath tickling Kaoru's ear.

For what it was worth, the other club members were probably trying to pretend the twins didn't exist right now. Nightmares for _months_ were bound to ensue. This kind of banter was never too serious between them, though, as riling things up a bit always did prove to be more entertaining.

The two usually had close physical contact with each other regardless of their act, so Kaoru didn't even flinch when his brother settled his chin against his shoulder. The two slept in the same bed, after all. It was hard to invade someone's personal bubble after years of doing that. Hikaru's warm breath against his ear made him shudder involuntarily, though, and he swatted at him with a half-hearted growl.

"It wouldn't be _that_ big of a deal. What other weird stuff have they seen us wear or do? A dress is hardly a step up from pretending we get _naked_ together every night." Kaoru rolled his eyes.

The younger twin had been slightly moodier than usual when they talked to one another lately, but it never seemed like anything too serious. Hikaru couldn't even really tell if anything was actually _wrong_ with his brother. Just... a bit off. He seemed slightly frustrated about something, but if anything was truly bothering him, he had not revealed it to Hikaru yet.

As much as Hikaru wanted to ask, he knew Kaoru would withdraw into himself if he was aware of his twin's concern. The best way to find out any amount of information about Kaoru's feelings was always to feign ignorance until enough clues had been given away. Because he always gave them sooner or later, even if he didn't mean to.

"Tsk." Hikaru leaned closer to press his cheek to the side of Kaoru's neck.

After all of their acts, this was something that felt natural and the lines of brotherhood became even more blurred.

"Maybe I don't want anyone else to see it but me," the elder Hitachiin huffed.

One might almost think this was yet another act, but this was said with Hikaru's normal voice, which usually held notes of mischief, not the tone he usually used on his brother when they were participating in club activities. They continued to gaze at their reflections silently. Kaoru looked as though he was trying to determine how he looked. He decided that actually did look pretty good.

"I like the draft," Kaoru announced randomly.

Hikaru blinked. He chuckled at his brother's comment, curling one arm around Kaoru's waist. Leaning closer, his chest pressed to Kaoru's back as his other hand skimmed the ruffles of the skirt.

"You _do_, do you? Did you put on some matching panties for me?" Hikaru teased, grinning at their reflections. "You know, Kaoru... I bet they'd pay top dollar to watch me molest you in drag."

Kaoru tensed slightly as Hikaru's hand groped and toyed with the hem of the dress. Hikaru was always pushing to get the biggest reaction, and today Kaoru happened to be the one he was testing. After all, there were no girls around, so he didn't really have to do this. A part of Hikaru was intrigued by what his brother would do, however.

Surely, this was practice for new angles of their act. Surely.

Kaoru occasionally made a half-assed effort to shoo his brother away, but Hikaru wasn't budging. Eventually Kaoru gave in, one hand coming to rest upon his hip. Hikaru usually stopped whatever he was doing on the rare occasion that Kaoru seemed uncomfortable with some of his more harebrained ideas. This time, however, Hikaru was quite surprised that Kaoru's resistance was half-hearted; it didn't really seem like a sincere attempt to foil him.

It wasn't necessarily because Kaoru was comfortable with the scenario that he didn't shrug his brother off, but once in a great while, the idea that Hikaru felt he could get the better of anyone, including his younger twin, got on Kaoru's nerves. It was almost as if he was daring Hikaru to continue, knowing that eventually he would have to stop, and consent to defeat.

Hikaru had honestly expected Kaoru to forcefully push him away, but when he didn't, Hikaru hesitated briefly. Carefully watching his brother's face in the mirror, he experimentally slipped his hand under the edge of the dress. Sliding his palm against Kaoru's leg, he'd never really noticed how soft his brother's skin was. It somehow only added to the cross-dressing illusion.

Kaoru was not at all worried—not until his brother's hand started exploring regions of his lower body no one other than a lover should go. His golden eyes widened just enough to catch Hikaru's attention, but Kaoru still didn't budge. For a long time after Hikaru's bold comments, Kaoru said nothing, but eventually his cheeks became a slightly different color than his brother's. Over the years, the twins had developed countless ways to get under the skin of others, but with that also came the ability to know each other well enough to push each other's buttons, too.

The two boys stared each other down in the mirror as Hikaru's hand slowly moved up the smooth expanse of Kaoru's leg. They were gauging one another's reaction, and intently watching for when the other would back down. Eventually Hikaru's fingers met with the edge of Kaoru's boxer shorts... and the older boy inexplicably found himself not knowing whether to be relieved or disappointed.

This action appeared to break them both from their daze, and Kaoru scowled at his brother.

"Yes, Hikaru. I wake up every morning after a long night of trying to decide which designer pair of panties I want to parade around in while we're alone," Kaoru snapped. "Isn't that _every_ strapping young lad's dream?"

Hikaru was now startled back into his usual self as his brother took a shot at his previous comment. Two could play at this game.

"Really, I thought you spent the nights calling my name in your sleep. Whatever could you be dreaming about, Kaoru?"

Hikaru looked challengingly at the reflection, and he retaliated further by closing his teeth around the edge of Kaoru's ear.

Kaoru wasn't about to let him win so easily, but his resolve was temporarily broken when his twin bit him. He frowned at Hikaru then, immediately denying the claim.

"That's a lie! If I _do_ call out to you, it's to try to shut you up for that horrible _snoring_. When you sleep, you sound like Jabba the Hutt when the princess was strangling him!"

Hikaru knew the nuances of his brother's behavior enough to know he was getting to him the farther he pushed. He couldn't give in now. Not after that Jabba the Hutt comment. The sound his twin was likening his snoring to was one he could easily picture, and Hikaru wrinkled his nose in distaste at the association.

He _knew_ they should never have watched Return of the Jedi like a billion times.

Hikaru moved in front of Kaoru then, stepping between his brother and the mirror. The view was basically the same when they looked at each other, anyway. He simply couldn't take this lying down. Hikaru was stubborn to a fault, after all.

Leaning closer, he held Kaoru's chin between his thumb and forefinger, like he had done so many times for their guests. The scenario was nothing new... and yet it was completely different. They were alone, no one was watching them, and Hikaru used this to his advantage, hoping Kaoru would notice the difference.

Kaoru flinched, but didn't give his brother the satisfaction of watching him jerk away from the touch.

"It's not a lie," Hikaru insisted. "You moan my name half the night and then wake up with morning wood!"

He smirked triumphantly.

Kaoru glared into the mirror image of his brother's amber eyes and didn't miss a beat responding to more accusations.

"Well, I'm sorry, Hikaru. I can't help it when you're constantly using me as practice so you don't fail miserably at giving Tono a boner when you finally gather the balls to try and get into his pants!"

It was such a funny scene. The two of them were wearing women's clothing, glaring at each other, and throwing insults like they were... well, freshmen in high school.

Kaoru was gradually becoming more flustered. When he wasn't the target of his brother's horrible taunting, he was usually fairly calm and collected. Hikaru... well, his psychotic nature just took a turn for the worse when he and Kaoru argued playfully. This was quickly turning into a full-blown verbal brawl, though.

"Hey, I only use you as practice because it looks like you want it," Hikaru growled, his nose an inch away from Kaoru's.

They were staring each other down defiantly and the scene might have looked pretty hilarious to some people, and arousing to others.

Fangirls, anyone?

"I don't think you could give this _chair_ morning wood, Hikaru, let alone me... Tono, maybe. Seems to me like he'd be one of those... _three-second _people..."

Even in the midst of all this verbal mayhem, old habits died hard. Taking cheap shots at the host club king was something the two of them did without giving it much thought these days.

"I don't know why you keep talking about Tono, are you afraid he might be a better bitch than you are?"

Oh, _now_ they were pulling low blows.

"So how much of everything is an act, Kaoru? Don't think I can't see you making those longing eyes at me when you think I'm not looking."

Hikaru was making it up as he went along, really, but it sounded good.

"I bet you wish I'd take care of that morning wood for you, too," he continued as though Kaoru hadn't denied anything. "Maybe if you asked me _nicely_..."

His voice oozed with sarcasm, but both twins were deeply engaged in this contest, regardless of how completely wrong it might sound to anyone else.

Kaoru's lips pursed together angrily as he continued to glower at his brother. Something Hikaru had said actually appeared to strike a nasty note for Kaoru, though. The younger twin jerked away, silently changing back into his uniform without saying a single word.

"...Kaoru?" Hikaru's barrage of insults and accusations had abruptly come to a stop when his sibling stopped playing their game.

The dress was thrown at Hikaru once more, only this time it was out of real anger. One of the twins had to give in, eventually. This time it had been Kaoru, only it looked like Hikaru had somehow genuinely hurt his twin's feelings.

Oh, the angst.

Hikaru stared blankly at Kaoru after the dress hit him in the face a second time.

"Hey... Kaoru..." Hikaru's voice began to rise in pitch as his brother continued to ignore him.

Kaoru stormed out of the third music room without another word, ignoring the other club members who were staring at him on his way out. The rest of them exchanged glances, not knowing what exactly was going on.

Hikaru was now left behind, still wearing the brassiere... holding a pink and black dress and wondering what the hell had just gone wrong.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. No, really. I own nothing. Ouran and all corresponding characters belong to Bisco Hatori. Star Wars belongs, of course, to the great George Lucas. :)_


	2. Sandwiches and Confessions

_Author's Note: If you didn't get whiplash from the nonstop crack that was chapter one, I applaud you! Anyway, chapter two is a bit more serious, and talks more about Kaoru's little 'problem' that was mentioned extremely briefly in the last part. Thanks so much to Thatzly for beta-ing my work, I hope she continues to do so for me in the future. ;)_

_I feel like a huge jerk for not saying so before, but..! The presentation of this fic, of course, is dedicated to Rayray, my lovely, feisty Kaoru, who is the best virtual and cosplay twin I could ever ask for, and I hope she continues to RP with me for a long time to come. I owe her my life for letting me paraphrase her writing to make this into a story. She is, essentially, the co-author. :)  
_

* * *

Hikaru was stunned.

He stared in disbelief at the curtains, long after they had settled from Kaoru passing through. Hikaru wasn't sure exactly _why_ it happened, but the situation itself began to gradually sink in.

Kaoru had left him.

He'd _left him_, and Hikaru was now _alone_. Talk about culture shock.

Well, Hikaru wouldn't have that. He was going to go after Kaoru immediately! He was—

He was still wearing a bra.

The realization struck him as he was about to pass through the curtains to chase after his twin. Oh, how the host club would react to _that_.

The lacy piece of lingerie was flung angrily across the room as Hikaru pulled on the white, button-down shirt that comprised the bottom layer of his school uniform. He didn't bother buttoning it, nor did he bother with his coat or tie. His haste to get to his brother was more important.

The other club members had heard only bits and pieces of their exchange, and now stared blankly at Hikaru sprinting out the door in Kaoru's wake. No doubt, both of the twins would be subjected to questioning the next time they met up with their friends.

At the moment, however, Hikaru's only concern was finding his twin. He ran down the hall frantically, wondering how the hell his brother had managed to put so much distance between them in such a short amount of time. Skidding to a halt at the end of the corridor, he spied Kaoru making his way around a corner at the opposite end of an open courtyard.

A fountain lay in its center, but that didn't stop Hikaru from taking the shortest route, crossing directly down the middle. He didn't even flinch as he splashed through the shallow water. There were things that were more uncomfortable than wet clothes and squishy shoes.

He and Kaoru had never truly had a disagreement before, and the idea of his sibling being upset was unforgivable. The fact that it was his fault made it _unbearable_. The first time Kaoru had _ever_ pulled away from his brother's physical contact was in that dressing room. Hikaru never did have enough sense to stop some things before they went too far, always living life by the seat of his pants and dragging Kaoru along for the ride.

"Kaoru, wait!"

Hikaru had finally managed to catch up to his brother and quickly caught his arm. He stood there panting to catch his breath as Kaoru paused in his stride, which didn't appear all that hurried to begin with.

Not to say that Kaoru hadn't really been angry. He still was, but this time he didn't attempt to jerk away from his brother. The younger twin merely stood there in silence for a long time and stared at the ground, while Hikaru's eyes were full of confusion, and fear that his brother would pull away again.

Even if Hikaru pissed him off every now and then, Kaoru loved him more than anything. He would do anything for his brother. That was blatantly obvious, considering all the crazy things the two did together on a daily basis.

It was just one small thing this time that had upset him. Maybe it wasn't even _that_ big of a deal.

After all, Hikaru never actually thought his words through before he said them. His insults were all empty and done for play.

Kaoru was actually a little angry with himself for not reminding his own feelings of that fact. Now he felt a little silly, but the hurt from that one comment still lingered...

Eventually Kaoru cooled off enough to make eye contact with his twin.

Kaoru noted the state of his brother, dripping wet for some reason. Without bothering to ask, he took off his own uniform jacket and placed it over Hikaru's shoulders.

"Thanks..." Hikaru muttered sheepishly, lowering his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru."

Hikaru's eyes widened.

"No!" He grasped Kaoru's hand between both of his own. "No, Kaoru. _I'm_ sorry. I was..."

Hikaru wasn't big on apologies, but when he had no recourse but to blatantly look at the damage he'd done, he wasn't adverse to admitting when he was wrong. He still wasn't entirely sure which of his jabs had been the one that drove Kaoru out of the room, but he was fairly sure _all_ of them were more than he should have said.

"I was out of line."

Hikaru was an idiot, after all.

He didn't know what else to say to Kaoru, and considering Hikaru's big mouth, that was saying something.

Putting his hands on Kaoru's shoulders, he gathered his sibling into his arms.

"You know... you can just _tell_ me when it's too much..."

There was a pause before Kaoru's arms hesitantly circled his twin to return the apologetic embrace.

"Hikaru, it's okay... You wouldn't be you if you didn't say stupid things once in a while. You're still my big brother."

Hikaru knew Kaoru wasn't trying to insult him, but was merely saying things to make him feel better. Still, Hikaru took what comfort he could from the words, squeezing his twin even tighter.

Even when they weren't acting, the twins displayed enough brotherly love to make the girls squeal for weeks. In these instances, however, they didn't give a thought to who else might be watching them. They didn't understand, and neither of _them_ cared. How could they understand, until they felt a similar bond to the one the brothers shared?

Eventually Kaoru pulled away from Hikaru, still looking a little ragged and upset, and Hikaru reluctantly let go. Kaoru had forgiven his brother, but that didn't mean everything inside himself was now resolved. Something that set his little mood off to begin with. Still, he forced a smile similar those they used when they were acting for their guests.

Hikaru could tell Kaoru was trying his best to pretend everything was fine. Pretending, however, was something Hikaru only tolerated with an audience.

Cupping his hands around Kaoru's face, his expression was apologetic. He had truly hurt his brother, and he knew it.

"No... it's _not_ okay."

Yeah, they would always be brothers... but sometimes Hikaru wished they weren't. Kaoru didn't deserve an idiot for a sibling like this.

"Kaoru, please... Tell me what I can do to make it better."

"...I don't know, Hikaru."

Kaoru was usually the one between them who could sort out his actions without throwing a tantrum, but this time the expression on the younger twin's face was one wrought with confusion and uncertainty.

"Look," Kaoru sighed, turning away from his brother to stare at something random in the distance just to escape the pain he saw he was causing Hikaru by hiding things from him. "It was just a silly reaction. I really should know you better than that by now, right? You don't have to worry about me, Hikaru."

The younger boy stuffed his hands into his pockets as he continued to stare blankly at nothing in particular.

"I can't _not_ worry." In spite of Kaoru's insistence, being a protective older brother brought out Hikaru's stubborn side, making him worry all the more.

For a pair who could usually act so well, neither one of them were good at hiding emotions from each other. In this case, Kaoru just wasn't certain how to _articulate_ what he was feeling.

"I just..." Kaoru swallowed hard, looking slightly as though he was either holding back tears, or the desire to scream out in frustration. "I'm just a little confused about some stuff. It's no big deal."

"Confused about what stuff?" Hikaru persisted, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. "It's not like you to hide things from me, Kaoru..."

He sounded more than a little hurt.

"You can tell me _anything_... nothing you say or do is going to make me leave you. I mean... we were born together. We'll probably even die on the same day." Hikaru looked meaningfully at his twin. "You're the only person I trust, Kaoru... I thought you trusted me, too."

He took a breath, having said more heartfelt words in the last minute than he usually said in a month. Act or not, though, even the host club was well aware of how close they truly were, twincest fanservice completely aside. Hikaru never felt completely _whole_ without Kaoru, and he embraced him again as though he could shield his brother from whatever was bothering him with his own body.

When Kaoru hurt, he hurt, too. Hikaru wanted to make it stop.

Kaoru hesitated. He felt awkward and uncomfortable having to bring up the subject that was bothering him, especially to Hikaru.

"'How much of it is an act?'" Kaoru murmured while his brother continued to smother him like a mother hen.

He was only quoting his twin, but he looked up at Hikaru, hoping some light bulb would come alive without Kaoru having to specifically voice anything else.

Hikaru froze. He wasn't entirely sure for a moment if Kaoru had even said what he just heard.

The twins stared at each other. They were able to communicate most of the time just by looking at one another. The two had spent so much time together since their birth that they had practically developed their own language using expressions and tone.

Kaoru prayed his brother would be able to understand, without also misunderstanding.

Hikaru continued to stare at his brother, absorbing what he'd said. Kaoru had still not answered that particular question himself, but the way he repeated it forced Hikaru to ponder what his own answer might be. Even a bonehead like him knew as well as anyone that their relationship seemed questionable, even outside of the host club.

Hikaru had never cared what they thought, though. To him, he was just spending almost every moment of each day with the one person that really knew him, inside and out.

Wasn't that okay?

Hikaru was not ready to think about how he would answer. Instead, he tried to picture Kaoru's feelings. There was a part of him, a part of him that he tried to contain on basic principle, that would have liked to hear an honest answer to the question Kaoru had run from.

But it was more than Hikaru deserved. Kaoru shouldn't have to answer to anything Hikaru himself would not acknowledge. All he knew was that Kaoru was his whole world. It used to be so easy to figure him out, but Hikaru looked pretty lost right now, just trying to make sense of it.

"You mean... you're... you're not...?"

_Not acting?_

Hikaru couldn't get the words out. Somehow, he just couldn't say them.

"D-Don't be silly. Of course it's an act."

Hikaru released a breath. He hadn't noticed he'd been holding it.

Even Kaoru was partially unaware of what he really felt. But whenever he was separated from his brother, it was like he had lost the ability to breathe. The two of them were essentially the same person. One could not survive without the other, and neither of them saw anything wrong with that relationship.

After all, they didn't need anyone else.

But now, Kaoru had done something he had never done before and it tore him up on the inside.

He had just _lied_ to his brother, whether it was purposely or not.

"We can talk more about this later. I think I'm just tired... Let's go?"

Blinking, Hikaru now looked at his brother in pure confusion. Kaoru was being so difficult to read these days, whether by accident or design. It was so _frustrating_.

Running a hand nervously through his hair, Hikaru coughed.

"...Sure, Kaoru. Let's talk later..."

Shortly after, they had called their driver to pick them up. After Hikaru had retrieved the rest of his uniform from the now-abandoned third music room, they rode home in silence. Hikaru, for some reason, was feeling extra clingy. Lack of knowing what was going through his brother's mind left him craving to find out, and he laid his head against Kaoru's shoulder all the way to their extravagant home. Kaoru seemed to be off in his own little world the entire time.

Their parents were often away on business, so when the twins arrived to a house empty of all but the hired help, it came as no surprise. They had never been particularly bothered by it, either. After all, they had each other.

Hikaru watched Kaoru carefully as they entered the house. Not only had his brother been quiet, but he still appeared troubled, and Hikaru was still worried it was his fault. He'd screwed up plenty today as it was.

"...Kaoru?" He would do anything right now to break his brother's silence. "Um... do you want to play DS upstairs?"

"Huh?"

Only when Hikaru spoke did Kaoru finally snap out of his distant thoughts. He focused on his older brother as they wandered up the staircase together and continued to poorly act as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

Kaoru nodded with a gentle, more confident smile. He really did appreciate all the effort his brother was putting into making him feel better. Hikaru made him feel safe and important, even if he did blurt out stupid comments sometimes.

"Sure, I'll meet you up there. I just need to get something to eat and change first."

It sounded like a good excuse to get away from Hikaru for a moment just to think, without his poor brother constantly asking him if he was still feeling a little down in the dumps.

Hikaru felt a lot better when his twin smiled, and the fact that he had done so relieved him enough not to question it when Kaoru wanted to go get food. Normally, Hikaru would have been hungry as well, but his worry about his sibling had left him surprisingly unable to think about eating.

The older twin pored over the events of the past hour as he entered the bedroom he shared with his twin, not quite sure of what to make of everything. Everytime he thought he came up with something, he faltered. There were avenues of thought he didn't want to breach, and he now desperately sought something to distract him.

The DS was plugged into its charger, sitting on the corner of the bedside table, but Hikaru's eyes fell on something more interesting. The bedroom, for the most part, pretty much looked the same way it always did. The only thing out of place at the moment was Kaoru's laptop, lying open on the desk near the bed.

Kaoru had never, _ever_ left his laptop open, or turned on.

Apparently, he had forgotten about it today, a detail which struck Hikaru as rather odd. But then... Kaoru had been spending a lot of time in their room these days, oftentimes on his computer. He'd been slightly more quiet than usual outside of the host club, or when the pair of them were trying to prank someone.

Maybe something other than what Hikaru said was bothering Kaoru.

"Mm, Kaoru must have a lot more on his mind than I thought," he sighed, crossing the room to the desk.

Hikaru had simply intended to hit the power button and close it for him, but hesitated briefly when something caught his eye.

The minimized browser on the task bar wouldn't usually have snared his attention, if not for the words on it—?

Hikaru choked on a laugh, at the very idea that his brother had been reading amateur erotica. The otaku, Renge, had mentioned it once, he now remembered. He also remembered that he and Kaoru had mocked her for it... so why would Kaoru be looking at it now?

He clicked on the browser window with morbid curiosity, scanning his eyes over the page. It was opened to a piece of Harry Potter fanfiction. Hikaru wasn't familiar with books like his brother was, but read a bit of it anyway.

_'Fred and George kissed, tongues dancing with desire as they pursued their forbidden act'... blah blah blah... 'No one else could know... because they were twins__—__'_

"What the hell is this?!" Hikaru choked out, as his eyes scanned over the page. Pushing the power button with a trembling hand, he immediately snapped the laptop shut.

Sinking down to sit on the corner of the bed, Hikaru had absolutely _no idea _what to think.

Why had Kaoru been reading _that_? He must have been doing research for the club, right...?

"Hikaru? Hikaru!" Kaoru called out to his brother, finally finding him in their bedroom. "Hikaru, I brought you a snack. I figured you'd get hungry, too."

The younger twin wandered into the room with part of a sandwich hanging out of his mouth and another one on a plate for his brother.

Hikaru stared blankly at Kaoru as he entered, his face visibly reddening.

"N-No thanks," he struggled to keep his voice level without sounding too disturbed. "I'm not hungry..."

Kaoru looked confused at the puzzled, almost frightened expression on his twin's face.

"What's up? You look like you've seen a ghost—"

Kaoru abruptly broke off, now staring in horror at his twin.

It was at that moment that Kaoru remembered he had left his laptop open and untouched that morning before they left for school. If it was closed now, that meant his brother had touched it. Had he... seen what was there?

Judging by Hikaru's facial expression, it looked like he had.

Maybe Kaoru could play this off.

"Uh... I..." Kaoru set the plate on the desk beside the computer and fumbled for his next words.

Just what the hell was he supposed to say that would sound _convincing_?

Hikaru cleared his throat, looking uncomfortably at the floor. He was trying to forget about what he had seen on the computer screen. Granted, their whole act at the host club was something similar to what he had read on the page.

Minus the kissing. And the sex. And the 'throes of ecstasy', or whatever had been the last thing he'd seen before he was too shocked to read any further.

The thing that now bothered Hikaru was the fact that they'd always come up with their acts together. Sure, it was likely that Kaoru had just been looking for new angles for the club. His younger brother did have a devious mind as well, and Hikaru valued his input for the next big sensation in shock value.

But Kaoru hadn't let him know about this. It bothered him, in more ways than he fully understood.

Hikaru looked up at Kaoru, his face just as embarrassed as his twin's.

"...Why didn't you do this together with me?"

The question had been about research for the club, but it could have easily been taken an entirely different way. Hikaru was oblivious to the open-ended nature of it, leaving Kaoru to give his own interpretation.

The older twin had not stopped to think about the fact that if Kaoru had been researching solely for the purpose of new material for the club, then he should not have been so flustered. However, Kaoru's reaction was telling a different story, and the awkward way Hikaru was responding to him was making it even worse.

Kaoru looked like he had been hit by a car when his brother questioned it. This was his chance to cover the situation up, but then he would be lying to his brother again. Once was enough, but twice in one day would probably hurt him more than it would hurt Hikaru to know the truth.

Thus, Kaoru, being unable to explain himself and not willing to lie to his twin a second time, stood there like an idiot, nibbling on the sandwich still hanging out of his mouth.

It was like a bad Twix commercial, only Kaoru needed a lot more than just a moment to think this through.

"Hikaru..."

Hikaru's face felt warm, and he couldn't tell how much he was blushing, but Kaoru was likely about the same shade. It was like looking into a mirror—a mirror with a sandwich hanging out of its mouth. Did mirrors have mouths? Why were they blushing anyway?

Shaking his head as though to clear it, Hikaru rose to his feet and snatched the sandwich out of Kaoru's mouth as though it would loosen his tongue. Kaoru had given him the silent treatment _way_ too much today; even five minutes without a good response from his brother felt like an eternity. But he'd barely said anything to him since they left school.

Hikaru looked slightly hurt, slightly confused, and slightly unsure of himself. He glanced at the sandwich in his hand, and set it next to the whole one on the plate. Gazing at Kaoru, he pushed his question.

"Kaoru, answer me. I always thought this was the type of stuff we would do together."

Another statement that could easily be misinterpreted, but even Hikaru wasn't sure of what he meant by it anymore. This wasn't something he had merely said to tease Kaoru, it was something that meant a lot to him.

Sure, acting gay and incestuous wasn't exactly something to take pride in—but it was what they were good at. If things were as they seemed to him, it meant Kaoru wasn't exactly using him as a sounding board for ideas like he used to.

"Please, Hikaru. Don't be angry with me."

Kaoru knew how Hikaru got when he was frustrated and confused. He usually became impossible to live with until he heard the answer to what he wanted to know, even if it was a strange one. Still, Hikaru's eyes became troubled as his twin began to speak. He always asked him not to be angry when the news was not good.

The younger twin now felt like he had been backed into a corner, and looked as though he was about to cry. This time, there was nowhere to run from his brother. Not in his own house.

"It wasn't..." Kaoru swallowed hard and forced out the rest. "It wasn't research!"

Hikaru gaped.

When it was blatantly spelled out for Hikaru like this, even _he_ couldn't be that dense when it came down to it. The wheels in his head began to turn as he considered exactly what that meant. What he had gathered was... Kaoru was reading yaoi fanfiction for personal enjoyment.

Although unexpected, Hikaru wasn't entirely bothered by it, which surprised him. It further surprised him when he realized he was reading yaoi fanfiction about twin brothers. Somehow, that also didn't bother him anywhere _near_ how much it probably should have, had they been ordinary twins. Being members of the host club, however, had quickly snuffed out the mistake anyone might make to assume that they were ordinary.

Had they really become so twisted and desensitized to morals?

Kaoru was absolutely terrified of losing his brother. It was something the two of them never tried to think about, but now Kaoru could not help but fear a change in their relationship. His entire body was shaking, and the longer Hikaru stared at him, the harder it became to maintain his composure.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru." Kaoru could no longer hold back the tears that began streaming down his cheeks.

He wasn't even sure why he was apologizing. Perhaps because he felt somewhere that his feelings were wrong.

Hikaru's lip trembled. Seeing Kaoru looking so distraught, seeing him cry, made him want to cry, too.

"I see," he said awkwardly, breaking the silence that followed. "So why... um... do you like this stuff?"

Hikaru did truly want to understand exactly what Kaoru was feeling, even if it made him extremely nervous to ask.

If Kaoru had decided that he wanted to read twincest, Hikaru ultimately decided that he really couldn't judge him.

He just wanted to _understand_. Hikaru couldn't _take_ not knowing.

Kaoru stared at the floor, sniffling for a while before he addressed the question.

"Because I like men, Hikaru."

Now that he'd said it out loud, Kaoru felt compelled to sink down onto their bed, as though it was difficult to stand up once he'd dropped that bomb. It was a matter of seconds before Hikaru joined him there, wrapping his arms around his twin consolingly.

"I gathered that much, Kaoru." He smiled at his twin, fingertips brushing some of the tears from Kaoru's cheek. "What I meant was—"

Hikaru felt the heat rush to his face again as he struggled for the right words.

"...The um... 'brotherly love'?"

It felt horribly cliché to use the term their female admirers called their act, but it was the only thing that came to Hikaru's mind. The fact that he'd referred to what he'd seen on the computer by the same term as what he shared with Kaoru felt very strange. The fact that he was now holding his brother in his arms while asking this question was even more strange.

_So, hey Kaoru, what are your thoughts on __**twincest**__?_

That just wasn't something one would usually talk about with their twin.

"Because, Hikaru," Kaoru said in a hushed voice. "I love you."

* * *

_Disclaimer: Ouran and the twins belong to Bisco Hatori, or as I like to call her, 'Bisquick'. Fred, George, and the whole flippin' Harry Potter franchise belong to J.K. Rowling. I don't own Twix, either. Or the Nintendo DS. :)_


	3. Acts and Reality

_Author's Note: There are some NSFW parts in this portion of the story. Just sayin'. ;)_

_I think my written parts are quite terrible, so I apologize in advance. Please forgive me if your eyes begin to bleed. That said, Kaoru's are _much _more interesting._

_Ray (Kaoru) actually said to me that she would like to write a future chapter for this herself. I'm totally happy to oblige her. At this point we aren't sure which one she'll write, but you will be sure to know when it happens. :)_

_

* * *

"Because, Hikaru. I love you."_

Kaoru's sexual orientation, coupled with the fact that there had never been anyone in his life that he loved more than Hikaru... left the younger twin feeling awkward and uncertain.

"I just didn't want you to be disgusted, or angry. Mostly, I didn't want to lose you as my brother. You'll always be my big brother, no matter what... I couldn't live without you, Hikaru."

Kaoru was most likely ten times as uncomfortable as Hikaru was about the subject, judging from his tone and his tension. But Hikaru listened, leaning in close to catch every word. How long had Kaoru been hiding this secret—both from himself and from his brother? Kaoru was still unsure of how to come to terms with his feelings.

The elder twin wished dearly that he could think of a better response than silently holding his brother, rubbing soothing circles over his back. Still, Kaoru appeared to relax a bit in Hikaru's arms, just like always. When one of the brothers would wake up in the night after a bad dream, they would find comfort in one another this way. Some things never changed, it seemed.

Hikaru was touched by Kaoru's words, but also confused. Of course they loved one another—they were family.

But was that what Kaoru even meant? The way his twin had talked about brotherhood left him wondering, but Hikaru didn't want to ask.

Somehow, Hikaru felt that no matter what answer he would receive, he would be both disappointed and relieved—did it even need to be said?

Kaoru was gradually becoming more relaxed as time passed when he realized his brother wasn't judging him for his feelings. The tears eventually ceased along with the trembling in his limbs from being so frightened and anxious. He felt a little silly—he should have known it would be better to be honest from the beginning.

Tightening his hold on Kaoru, Hikaru sighed softly. Today had proven to be more interesting than he would have thought.

It had started off normally enough, with Kaoru prodding him to wake up, then they went to school... and then somewhere along the line everything went even more out of whack than usual whenever the twins were involved.

"I'm just glad you aren't still mad at me, Kaoru... I was afraid of losing you, too. You are everything to me."

The relief of Kaoru being honest with him again washed over Hikaru, and he pressed his lips softly to Kaoru's cheek. Kaoru didn't even flinch, though he did blush like a school girl.

As though everything was playing out in slow motion, the tips of the younger twin's fingers grazed over his brother's cheek so softly, Hikaru was barely able to tell they were there. But it was enough to make him pause.

Before Hikaru had the chance to pull away, Kaoru turned his head and brushed his lips lightly against his brother's. What may have started as a chaste kiss turned into something else as it lingered. Kaoru's body was trembling again, but for a different reason.

Any question of what Kaoru had really meant was quickly answered with startling clarity.

Hikaru had not expected this. He was always the seme in their little game.

A forward reaction from the designated uke? _Preposterous_.

And yet... it was not unpleasant.

An endless string of near-kisses finally brought to reality.

Hikaru became aware how different it felt, being so close to Kaoru when it wasn't an act. His twin's kiss was gentle and sincere; not demanding, or, heaven forbid, sloppy.

It might have resembled kissing a mirror.

A three-dimensional mirror, with soft, warm lips.

A shaky breath escaped the older twin, as though he had momentarily forgotten _how_ to breathe.

"Kaoru..." When they pulled apart, all he could do was say his twin's name in awe.

Hikaru certainly _looked_ surprised. He could never see them doing this, and yet... he very easily should have been able to picture it.

After all, there was no one else Hikaru could see in his future than Kaoru.

"This time, I won't apologize." Kaoru's voice was stern, but gentle as well.

The younger twin pressed his mouth against his brother's a second time, a bit more firmly. The affection he felt for Hikaru clearly extended past the fact that they were brothers, and twins beyond that. Hikaru's eyes widened at the assertive way Kaoru stole another kiss, but they soon slipped to a close.

Kaoru had been desiring this for some time, and if Hikaru was so kind as to allow him the pleasure of at least a kiss, he was going to take full advantage of it. He pushed further, being so bold as to part Hikaru's lips with his tongue. Though tentatively, Hikaru responded by playfully flicking against it with his own; a physical representation of their usual banter.

Hikaru had always entertained the idea of Kaoru doing something of a more dominant nature, just to spice things up at the host club. Being kissed so eagerly by his twin, however, was more than he _ever_ bargained for. This was something special. Something that the girls that visited the club had no right to witness.

When they pulled away, they gazed at each other, the air between them warm and moist with light panting. A smirk twitched at the corner of Kaoru's mouth at Hikaru's wide eyes and alluringly flushed face. He dragged a lazy finger over Hikaru's kiss-bruised lips.

"You don't have to say anything, Hikaru. Although if you don't, I may consider this an early Christmas miracle."

Kaoru was back to his old self, happy to dish out as much shit as his brother was willing to throw back at him. Hikaru huffed at his twin and feigned distaste at his words.

"I'll give you a Christmas miracle," he grumbled.

Though neither of them had realized it, this had become another game. Another challenge.

One pushing the other, the other reacting. Continuing as far as they dared.

It was then that it became apparent why Hikaru was the dominant one in their usual games. The more aggressive twin pushed his brother backwards onto the mattress, pinning his shoulders with both hands. Kaoru's eyes widened briefly as Hikaru covered his smirking mouth with his own.

Hikaru's kiss was demanding. Nothing less could be expected of him when he was presented with a new challenge. He couldn't resist the urge to play seme for real, delving his tongue into Kaoru's mouth, nipping at his lower lip.

Kaoru's real behavior in this situation, however, was slightly different than when he was acting with his twin. The younger teen was _not_ the delicate flower he pretended to be. A fact that was punctuated when he grabbed a handful of his brother's familiar red hair, holding Hikaru tightly against his body to keep him from escaping too quickly.

He bit back, retaliating aggressively for each of Hikaru's playful nibbles at his lips, his ears. Kaoru didn't mind being pinned, but he would be _damned_ if he would just let Hikaru have his way entirely without some sort of fight. That would be too _boring_.

They broke apart, gasping for breath. Hikaru straddled his brother, grinning down at him as though he had just won one of their childhood wrestling matches. The way that Kaoru had always submissively deferred to him while playing hosts, belied the fact that he was really just as mischievous as his older brother when they were off the clock, so to speak.

Hikaru relished the way Kaoru gave back what he dished out. He wouldn't have had it any other way. He wouldn't be his other half if he didn't.

Even now, while Hikaru sat atop his brother, Kaoru's devious nature simply wouldn't let him lay there passively.

"You shouldn't leave yourself so open, Hikaru. You never know what could happen."

A sly grin played upon Kaoru's lips as he reached between his twin's legs, teasing him with his now pink fingernails, gently caressing him through the cloth of his uniform pants.

Hikaru sucked in a surprised gasp when his brother struck him below the belt, literally.

Oh, he was definitely a tricky one.

"All going according to plan, my dear Kaoru..."

Hikaru's fingers worked the buttons on Kaoru's shirt, mentally calculating how much more could be done without clothing in the way. As he pushed the white fabric apart, his mouth immediately attacked Kaoru's neck, covering the area in soft bites.

"Anyway, Kaoru... you say that like I don't enjoy it," he murmured against the skin.

Hikaru emphasized his words by grinding his hips against his twin's. Kaoru would surely be able to feel exactly _how much _he was enjoying this right now. A small sound came from the back of Hikaru's throat at the feeling—there was something positively _titillating_ at the realization that Kaoru was as hard as he was.

The younger twin abruptly snatched his brother's tie now that it was resting against his chest, and forcefully jerked Hikaru's head upward so they were touching noses. Hikaru swallowed thickly as he stared at Kaoru's wild-eyed expression. He no longer had the presence of mind to ponder if he himself looked that way, too.

"If you enjoy it so much, Hikaru, then take off your pants. Now." The lust in Kaoru's eyes was obvious as he spoke softly.

It was no wonder that Kaoru had been so frustrated lately. Hikaru had let loose a caged animal when he'd started playing this game.

"And then do me a favor, and take mine off," he added, playfully licking the tip of Hikaru's nose.

Releasing the tie, Kaoru let his head fall back against the bed as he looked expectantly at his brother. Kaoru may have pretended to desire him in the past, Hikaru realized, but that was _nothing_ like the way he was looking at him right now.

Hikaru couldn't find the words to argue. Not when he was looking at him like _that_.

Complying worked in his favor anyway; it would grant him the access to ravish Kaoru further. Sure, he had to get off of him to do the job, but Hikaru quickly undressed both of them with a precision that would imply that he'd done this before.

For all intents and purposes, most of the high school probably assumed he had.

Every single night. Probably with his teeth. Followed by copious amounts of whipped cream and chocolate syrup lapped off of his brother's naked body.

Oh, and handcuffs.

Hikaru filed those ideas away, most likely for future use.

The sight of the both of them mutually aroused, in spite of the older twin's zeal, caused Hikaru to blush. He looked up at Kaoru, once again straddling him. Both boys shivered pleasantly at the contact. Hikaru's assumption had been correct—it was _entirely_ better without their clothes in the way. Leaning down, he kissed Kaoru again, sliding his hands down the sides of his brother's body.

Hikaru delicately traced his tongue down his twin's neck, blowing softly on the dampened skin. His perverted mind had all sorts of things tucked away that he'd thought about employing one day with a lover, but Kaoru was special. Hikaru would do _anything_ for his twin.

"Tell me, Kaoru... what do you want me to do to you?" Again, he rolled his hips against his twin's, thrilling at the beautiful whimper that came from Kaoru's lips.

"Oh Hikaru," Kaoru murmured, lifting a hand to caress Hikaru's cheek. "Surely you should know by the way I moan your name at night that I want you to fuck me. But..."

Hearing Kaoru use such a filthy word was probably one of the hottest things Hikaru could have ever imagined.

Kaoru let his sentence remain unfinished for the time being as he pushed his brother aside just enough to wriggle out from under him. The younger twin rolled over and began rummaging through one of the drawers of their nightstand.

"Wait—you mean you really _do_?"

Kaoru didn't answer as he continued looking through the drawer, only a smirk gave any indication that he'd heard his twin at all.

So Kaoru really _did_ moan his name at night—not that Hikaru would have heard it; he usually slept like the dead. He had just pulled that story out of his ass because it seemed like an effective way to fluster his brother. The knowledge that it was true was mindblowing... and oddly satisfying.

Kaoru sat up after he found what he had been looking for, grinning impishly. There were two objects in his hands, both proving he was not _nearly_ as innocent one might have thought.

One was a bottle of what appeared to be lubricant, and the other was some sort of sexual toy. Judging by the shape of the toy in his hand, even _Haruhi_ would have been able to figure out what it was for.

"First, Hikaru, you need to feel it, too. You can't just have whatever you want without working for it."

Wow, Kaoru was a little pervert.

Hikaru gaped at his twin, trying to wrap his mind around that.

"What's that look for? I had to practice, somehow." Kaoru looked nonchalant.

Of course Kaoru masturbated, like everyone else. Just not in the manner boys his age normally would.

Now that Hikaru had started playing the game, it seemed there was no going back. But he was really very eager to proceed. In spite of the initial shock, his heart was now hammering inside his chest with excitement. The notion that Kaoru had practiced for things like this, while thinking about him... the thought was too much.

"It feels good, I promise," Kaoru purred. "Or would you like to watch me first to learn how?"

Now Kaoru had _definitely_ piqued his interest with his offer to demonstrate, now that he was wide awake to witness it. Hikaru was indeed curious; the twins shared their adventurous natures, after all.

He nodded at Kaoru, grinning.

"Yes."

Kaoru smiled knowingly, moving his body into a more comfortable position. The idea of masturbating in front of Hikaru turned him on even more. The younger twin was definitely no longer shy now that they'd reached this point, and very willing to express his sexuality.

He settled himself quite close to Hikaru, planting one more soft kiss upon his brother's lips before he went to work preparing the toy for what he was about to do. Kaoru closed his eyes and let his tongue drag along the length of it, wetting it and likely imagining that it was something other than a mere sex toy.

"Whatever you want, Hika_ru_." The seductive way he spoke his brother's name was a far cry from the soft tone he used when they were acting.

Kaoru leaned back against the bed as soon as he was ready, and slowly inserted the toy inside himself. Normally Kaoru had to stay quiet, so as not to wake Hikaru, but this was different.

It took every ounce of self-control in Hikaru's system not to jump his brother after the noise Kaoru made upon penetration. Sucking in a breath at the moan that tore from Kaoru's throat, Hikaru's cock involuntarily throbbed. He watched intently, trying to control his breathing as Kaoru proceeded to do all of this while looking directly at him.

He felt like some sort of sex object, with his twin staring at him like that while he pleasured himself. But Hikaru decided that he would gladly be Kaoru's sex object any day.

The older twin was becoming slightly restless while watching Kaoru. Hikaru found himself wanting him to make _more_ of those sounds. He couldn't sit by and do _nothing_.

After all, masturbation with an audience should _never_ be merely a spectator sport.

Hikaru loved the way Kaoru's face was contorting in pleasure and decided to help him have some more. His fingertips reached out, gently stroking Kaoru's erection. At first it was a light touch, just to see if he liked it... but judging from Kaoru's pleasured gasp, it became apparent that there probably wasn't much that Hikaru could do that Kaoru _wouldn't_ like.

Snatching up the bottle of lubricant, Hikaru squeezed some into his hand, which he now employed to touch Kaoru more firmly, sliding his palm up and down the length of him. The other hand was used to explore other parts of Kaoru's body; a lazy fingertip circling his navel, or his thumb and forefinger tugging gently on his nipples.

Kaoru purred each time his twin touched him and never missed a beat thrusting the toy into himself. This game of exploration continued until Kaoru felt he was too close to release to continue. He had enough willpower to stop himself, and push his brother's hand away before that could happen.

A shudder of excitement trembled in Hikaru's belly, as he remembered what was coming next. Kaoru maneuvered him into a position comfortable enough to where he could show Hikaru just _why_ exactly he had been making all those deliciously erotic sounds. Hikaru had never done anything like this before, but he was not unwilling to try.

It was awkward as Kaoru guided the toy into him. He tried his best to be as gentle as possible, but it still hurt to a certain degree. Hikaru bit his lip.

"Hikaru, please relax or it might hurt. Once we're done, then you can have me. I just want to play a little first..." Kaoru whispered into his brother's ear before biting him hard enough to cause a tiny jolt of pain. "Do you like it?"

It was then that Kaoru managed to hit a certain angle with the toy—the sensation was nothing short of incredible.

"Holy shit." Hikaru sucked in a breath, his eyes widening.

His body trembled in pleasure as Kaoru repeated the action now that he'd found the right spot. Kaoru was very proud of the reaction he was getting out of his twin.

"Ah, Hikaru," Kaoru said softly, dragging a fingernail down the length of his twin's spine. "Each time I do this to myself, I imagine you."

He emphasized his words by thrusting the toy a little harder into Hikaru.

"It's very satisfying," the younger twin purred. "Don't you want to satisfy me, too? I'll never have to use this again."

Kaoru knew how to get a good kick out of his brother when it came to foreplay, apparently. Hikaru, being unable to control himself very well, gave most of his weakpoints away. It was almost _too_ easy. Kaoru took note of what his brother liked most; it turned him on even more knowing he was making Hikaru feel good.

Hikaru couldn't help but shiver and moan a little each time Kaoru pulled out the toy, only to push it back into him. His mind was now spinning with the kinds of things Kaoru must have imagined while thinking about him. Each conclusion was hotter than the last.

"You're damn right I do," Hikaru said, panting slightly. "I'm not going to let a toy have you and not me."

When Kaoru pulled out the toy again, Hikaru caught his brother's wrist before he could continue. Hikaru took it from him, tossing it carelessly on the bedside table. There were other issues at hand right now.

Such as the liberal application of lube onto his cock.

It had received no attention yet, so Hikaru was preparing to make up for that. Mostly by taking it out on Kaoru.

He _clearly_ had it coming, for making him so turned on.

The younger twin was quickly pushed down onto his back, greedy hands jerking his hips up so that his body was half curled. Hikaru positioned himself so that he could thrust into him at any time, but... he didn't just yet.

It was agonizing, resisting what they both wanted so badly at this point. But it was so much more gratifying if he dragged it out a bit. Teasing Kaoru when he was desperate was a fun game.

"How do I do it to you when you imagine it, Kaoru? Do I fuck you really hard?" He pushed in slowly, barely half an inch, savoring the feeling.

Kaoru was used to being invaded from his time alone experimenting with his own body, but there was something far more pleasurable about the real thing. Even if his brother was only barely inside of him, it was the anticipation of being able to feel what he always fantasized about that made it a thousand times better.

"Yes, always," Kaoru breathed.

What other way could Hikaru possibly fuck?

Hikaru gradually slid himself in all the way. He didn't move yet, but was already trembling at the tightness, watching Kaoru's eyes with interest to see if his twin enjoyed the sensation as much as he did.

Kaoru bit his lower lip to hold back a whimper, and Hikaru's mouth curved into a devious grin. He would enjoy every second of making his younger brother scream, and then probably give him all sorts of shit later for it, when the two of them started picking on each other again.

Then again, it was a risk Kaoru was willing to take, so long as he could make love with Hikaru.

"Do it, Hikaru, or I swear I'll kill you."

Kaoru glared up at Hikaru when he caught a glimpse of that mischievous, devilish look in his older twin's eyes. He didn't want to be teased like this, not when he was so _close_ to fulfilling all of those lovely fantasies. But Hikaru was going to make him suffer, the bastard.

Hikaru's grin widened. Kaoru had proved to be extraordinarily feisty and extremely kinky thus far, which Hikaru loved him for. It turned him on like nothing else.

He should have always known, Kaoru would be the only one who could make him so hot. No one else would ever be able to know him enough.

The fact that Hikaru now had Kaoru at his mercy for the time being made his twin's demand rather ineffective. He would, of course, fuck him harder than Kaoru had ever imagined, but not _that_ easily. _Oh, no, no, no._

"Do what?" Hikaru's face was the perfect picture of innocence.

That didn't go over so well. There was something about being inside of one's younger brother and pretending to perfectly oblivious to the situation that didn't quite mesh.

Still, Hikaru wanted to hear Kaoru beg for it. He wanted to know just how badly Kaoru wanted what was coming.

Hikaru bit his lower lip in concentration; it was so hard to not just fuck him blind right now. But torturing his twin held its own satisfaction, too.

Normally, this would be Kaoru's cue to turn on his adorable uke charm and accuse his twin of being ever so cruel to him. But when Hikaru refused to give Kaoru what he wanted right now, only one word left the younger twin.

"Asshole."

Hikaru couldn't help but smirk.

After a long silence with him looking sullenly at Hikaru, Kaoru realized he couldn't hold out much longer. His fingers clutched Hikaru's shoulders tightly; the needy look in his eyes began to take over.

"Please, _Hikaru_," Kaoru's plea came out in the form of a desperate whimper. "I want you to fuck me hard. I beg you... I can't take it anymore."

Hikaru had managed to hold his ground up to that point. That is, until Kaoru began to speak again. He had him at '_Please, Hikaru'_, really.

Clearly, Hikaru couldn't take it anymore either. The positively _sexual_ way Kaoru said his name was all the encouragement he needed to nearly pull entirely out of his twin, only to crash his hips back into him again.

"...Oh my _God_." Hikaru sucked in a breath.

The friction was unlike anything he'd ever experienced. Feeling Kaoru wrapped around his cock as he buried himself inside brought jolts of intense feeling with every thrust. The sexy moans coming from Kaoru only enticed him to push harder, which caused more of those delectable sounds.

Like any good horny teenage boy, Hikaru nailed Kaoru without restraint.

Kaoru had been wanting this for what felt like an eternity, but the experience was entirely worth the wait. His brother's cock felt so much better than any toy possibly could. He freely cried out his pleasure as Hikaru hit his sweet spot; once it was found, the older twin rammed into it relentlessly.

Hikaru's ears were serenaded with beautiful moans of '_Yes, fuck me'_ and '_More, Hikaru'_. He would have to thank his twin later for having that small bottle hidden away in the drawer. Who knew, maybe Kaoru had been planning for this to happen all along. Perhaps Hikaru was just an over-sexed pawn in Kaoru's grand scheme.

His twin was obviously _not_ the innocent little uke he had always pretended to be.

But Hikaru liked it.

He liked Kaoru's dirty mouth, perverted mind, and most of all, he liked the feeling of being inside of him.

They selfishly indulged in one another; realized fantasies and savored cries.

There was no question in Hikaru's mind, no one else would be allowed to hear those sounds.

They belonged to him, and him alone.

"I love you, Hikaru."

Their eyes met for a brief moment before the elder twin leaned down to kiss his brother's lips softly.

Their bodies spasmed as each cried the other's name. When they lost themselves, it was simultaneously.

It really couldn't have happened any other way.

After a time, they lay together, a tangle of sweaty limbs and tousled red hair. It was difficult to say where Kaoru ended and Hikaru began.

"Hey, Kaoru?"

"Yes, Hikaru?" The younger twin lifted his face off of his brother's chest to look at him.

Hikaru smiled, brushing damp tendrils of hair away from Kaoru's forehead.

"I love you, too."

* * *

_Disclaimer: Ouran and the Hitachiin brothers belong to Bisco Hatori. There's also a random reference to Bokura no Love Style that I put in there simply because I felt like it. I don't own that either, by the way. ;)_


	4. Taunts and Morning Showers

_Author's Note: What? What's that?_

_You say you want more lemony fresh twincest? Who am I to disappoint? ;)_

_I actually had to cut the chapter short, but fear not—the next chapter is not too far off!  
_

* * *

The twins had fallen asleep early that evening, having worn each other completely out. They had even missed dinner, slumbering straight through the night, curled around one another.

In the moments just before sunrise, Kaoru now watched Hikaru sleep. His brother lay sprawled out on his back, with his feet pointing at the head of the bed. Hikaru had flopped directly backwards after the tremors of their orgasms had subsided, and passed out not long after.

Kaoru contemplated this new dimension of their relationship. He had never felt such satisfaction in his life, both physically and emotionally. Now that he no longer had to hide his secret from Hikaru, it felt like a great burden had lifted from his shoulders.

Hikaru always slept soundly, and did not wake when Kaoru affectionately stroked his brother's rumpled red hair. A smile touched the younger twin's lips as Hikaru unconsciously leaned into the touch, murmuring softly. It was nothing new, the two of them were always indiscriminately touching in their sleep... yet it felt different now.

They had slept in the same bed all their lives. Even when they had become preteens, and their parents had tried to give them separate rooms, the maids kept finding both boys sleeping in one room or the other, huddled together as though their lives depended on it.

They fussed. They complained. Until their parents finally gave up the attempt.

Where their parents had seen it as a first step towards them gaining independence from one another, Hikaru and Kaoru had seen it like losing a part of themselves.

They were a unit. Neither one of them was ever able to sleep very well, if at all, without his brother beside him.

Amber eyes shifted to the window, where the sun was just peeking out from beyond the horizon. Dawn would be there soon, and Kaoru knew if he fell asleep again he would just have to wake up not long after.

What a pain.

At least he could just watch Hikaru's sleeping face without also having to listen to his older twin open his mouth like the idiot he sometimes was. Kaoru rolled his eyes slightly, reminded of a few specific instances where Hikaru made a fool of himself without realizing it.

Oh well.

Kaoru pressed his lips softly to his brother's forehead.

That happened to be one of the things Kaoru found endearing about his brother, even if it annoyed everyone else on the planet.

The younger twin groaned and finally sat up in bed after coming to the conclusion that he couldn't and wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. A shower seemed in order after the mess they had made, anyway. Oh yes, the blankets would definitely have to be washed, too.

Inevitably, whenever one of them got up, it was never long before the other did, as well. It was not the sound of the shower that roused Hikaru, but the lack of Kaoru's presence. Kaoru had only been gone for a few minutes before some subconscious Kaoru-radar indicated to Hikaru that his brother had disappeared.

He stirred, accompanied by a stretch and a groan. Opening his eyes, he stared blankly at the ceiling for a few minutes, reviewing exactly _why_ he was laying upside down in bed.

The answer was obvious enough, and the memory made him—

_Dammit._

Hikaru glared at the erection that had sprung up to bid him good morning.

Kaoru always knew when his brother was awake. The two of them had developed some strange, nearly-psychic connection over the years, built upon so much time spent with each other. One could finish the other's sentences, and they both knew what the other was thinking with just a subtle glance.

Thus, Kaoru was unsurprised to find his twin's eyes open when he opened the bathroom door. Rubbing a towel over his wet hair, he took note of Hikaru's rather obvious morning wood as his twin sat up. Kaoru chucked the towel at his brother which Hikaru tried—and only partially succeeded—to dodge. The damp terrycloth now clung to Hikaru's right leg, and the older twin frowned, snatching it up and lobbing it right back at Kaoru.

The younger twin easily sidestepped the attack, shaking his head with a soft chuckle. Leaning casually against the door jamb, his expression looked rather smug.

"Aw, look. Hikaru's hitting puberty."

It had only been a few hours since they made love, and Kaoru was already back to teasing his brother as if nothing unusual had happened between them at all.

"Should I alert Tono of this historical event?"

Hikaru glowered as his erection twitched.

Yeah, this wasn't going away on its own.

"Sure, tell him to come suck me off. He'd like that," Hikaru shot back.

It was probably really cruel, the way the twins peppered their conversations with such talk about the host club king behind his back, but they never felt guilty. After all, they would say this stuff to his _face_. It became almost commonplace, and making fun of Suou was merely an upheld tradition that somehow never lost its fun.

"Oh, really?" Kaoru slid away from the doorway to snatch his cell phone from the bedside table, grinning at his brother.

The sight of Kaoru actually picking up his phone caused Hikaru's eyes to widen slightly. After a moment, however, he fell back onto the bed, laughing hysterically.

"You really _should_ call him. Tell him something like, 'Oh my _God_, Tono, Hikaru woke up with a boner and we can't make it to the host club today!' He would totally freak out." Hikaru was thoroughly immersed in his amusement at the look on Tamaki's face that he could vividly imagine in his mind's eye.

That guy gave the best freakouts _ever_. No wonder the twins were still teasing him after all this time.

Once his laughter subsided a bit, it became apparent to Hikaru that Kaoru was still standing there, stark naked. His skin was still slightly wet and glistening, damp tendrils of hair clinging to his forehead. Hikaru didn't notice he had begun to stare, but—

It looked extremely _hot_.

Kaoru smirked as Hikaru ogled him shamelessly, reminding them both of the matter at hand. The younger twin leaned back against the wall, not making any sort of real effort to dress himself anytime soon. He enjoyed the idea that he was the reason why Hikaru was suffering with his lovely biological morning alarm clock.

He granted Hikaru one sly look before flipping open his phone, quickly pushing a few buttons, and bringing it to his ear. After a few moments of ringing with no answer on the other end, the victim of their torture finally picked up his phone.

"Tono, I have some bad news." Kaoru's voice was filled with so much pain that someone might have thought there was a death in their family.

Hikaru watched the impish glint in Kaoru's eye with great interest, barely making out the panicked voice of Suou Tamaki on the other end of the line. No doubt demanding to know what was wrong. Kaoru's tone and expression remained serious as he went on.

"It's come to my attention that Hikaru has come down with a serious case of erectile dysfunction. I'm afraid we won't be able to attend classes until this matter is resolved. Thank you for your patience, sir." And without waiting for an answer, Kaoru abruptly snapped his phone shut, tossing it carelessly onto the bed.

Hikaru snorted a laugh, easily able to picture the look that must have been on Tamaki's face at that moment.

"You're depraved, Hikaru. Forcing me to tell him when he's not close by to assist in correcting this grave ordeal." Kaoru pressed the back of his hand against his forehead in a dramatic display of woe.

"You're twisted for actually doing it. By the way—I love you for it," Hikaru grinned, finally dragging his lazy ass up and out of bed.

He was just as naked as Kaoru was, but the difference was that his younger brother did not have his little friend saluting him.

Not yet, anyway. It was an issue that must be rectified with all haste.

Hikaru crossed the room to where Kaoru was leaning so carelessly and paused in front of him. He placed both hands on either side of his head against the wall as though encircling him in a little cage. Kaoru knew exactly what his brother was planning on doing, but made no motion to try and escape. Hikaru gave his silent, mischievous thoughts away with the gleam in his eye even the devil himself would be wary of.

"The way you said 'erectile dysfunction' made it sound like I couldn't get it up... although 'it' seems to think otherwise." Hikaru barely concealed the laughter in his voice, clearly feeling rather playful this morning.

He wasn't sure why the discovery that his brother was gay, as well as interested in doing terrible, terrible things with him behind closed doors made him feel like he was on top of the world. But he wasn't about to question it.

"Mm, Kaoru, I can think of someone else that could assist me..."

Hikaru leaned in, placing a few lingering kisses on Kaoru's neck, and wondered if he hadn't also wanted this all along, just the same as Kaoru. Maybe he was so wrapped up in pretending, that he couldn't tell the truth from the act anymore.

"H-Hikaru..." The younger twin's breath hitched slightly when his brother's lips touched his still-wet skin.

It was difficult for Kaoru to ignore the excitement growing within him with Hikaru so near. Kaoru instinctively leaned in very close to his brother's face after lifting his chin gently. The two were very nearly kissing.

Hikaru's pulse quickened in tandem with Kaoru's response. The younger twin's face flushed slightly at the realization that he'd lost the fight. His body was burning away under Hikaru's touch, even if it was disappointing it had taken so little effort from his older brother to turn him on.

"Dammit, Hikaru..." Kaoru uttered softly.

Hikaru loved the way his brother said his name, with a hint of need, and a feeble attempt at restraint. It somehow made it even more erotic.

"I can barely walk, and you're already at it again?"

Hikaru merely smiled in response, the same smile the two of them shared before they got into a world of trouble together, laughing all the way.

His lips closed the distance between them, silencing all further complaints. Kaoru's identical mouth molded so perfectly with his, the sweet taste nothing if not addictive. Hikaru thoroughly immersed himself in the sensation of kissing his twin's soft, perfect lips, thrilling at Kaoru's fingers tangling in his hair.

"Mm... _Hikaru_..." Kaoru murmured the name again into his ear as they parted.

There was no dramatic form of submission in the younger twin's voice; mostly lust, and an earnest desire for more of his brother's attention.

Kaoru gasped sharply as Hikaru's body pressed against his.

One of Hikaru's arms snaked around his brother's waist, his free hand cupping the back of Kaoru's neck as he kissed him again. He moaned softly at the feeling of Kaoru's own hardness pressed against his hip.

The older twin smiled, nuzzling the other's neck.

"I see the feeling is mutual."

Being close to Kaoru wasn't anything new, but having crossed a forbidden boundary the previous night, everything suddenly felt different. Yet something about it seemed completely natural. No one would ever be as close to either twin as they were to each other; it was like being born with the person you were meant to be with by your side the whole time.

"Should I be scared of whatever monster I just unleashed?" Kaoru's tongue traced the outside of his brother's ear.

Hikaru was, after all, already possessive and straight forward to a fault when he wanted something or felt a certain way about a subject, so how would he continue to progress with this new angle of their relationship?

It was true, he wanted to keep Kaoru to himself always, but for now he'd be satisfied with just _having_ him.

Now. Or at least soon.

"Kaoru." He kissed his brother's shoulder. "It's too late to take back what happened last night..."

The older twin managed to peel himself off of Kaoru enough to take his twin's hand. Kaoru welcomed the fingers curling within his own, bringing one of Hikaru's hands to his lips to kiss it.

"I hope you don't wish you could take it back..."

"Of course I don't regret it, stupid." Kaoru nuzzled his twin's cheek, wrapping his arms about his neck. "There's no one in the world who I would want more than you."

"You have _no idea_ how much I want you right now, Kaoru."

Or maybe he did. The whole erection thing and all.

But Hikaru felt that alone didn't even _begin_ to touch how badly he wanted to immerse himself in Kaoru, reacquaint himself completely with his twin not as a brother, but a lover.

"...You wanna go again?" Hikaru's eyes held notes of mischief, his voice thinly veiling the underlying excitement.

Kaoru had not yet denied him a repeat of the previous night, and Hikaru gleefully took the chance to lead him by the hand in the direction of their rumpled bed.

They had messed it up a little, but Hikaru didn't really give a damn. He wanted Kaoru. That was all that mattered right now.

"Hikaru, what kind of idiotic question is that?" Kaoru grinned. "It's going to be a _very_ long time before you're _ever_ able to keep up with me."

Was Kaoru issuing another challenge or was he simply giving his brother shit because the opportunity presented itself? Either way, Hikaru was going to respond just like his twin expected him to.

The thing about Hikaru, was that he found it extremely difficult to concentrate on things like _thinking_ and the like... when all the blood in his body was rushing to his dick. Not for lack of trying, of course. Hikaru was, after all, Hikaru, erection or not.

"Oh _please_," he scoffed. "I can go as long as you can, or longer."

Did he take the bait? Why, yes he did.

When Hikaru tried to get Kaoru to lay down with him, the younger twin shook his head with a playful, devilish grin. Kaoru pressed a kiss to his brother's lips once before grabbing a pillow and shoving it into Hikaru's face.

"No way, Hikaru. You could barely last as long as you did last night. I can't really blame you, though," Kaoru purred.

With that, Kaoru ran off to the bathroom like a bat out of hell, knowing full well his twin would certainly follow him for revenge, if not to get a piece of ass out of it.

Hikaru groaned as Kaoru wrenched out of his grasp. Snatching the pillow out of his vision, he glowered at Kaoru's retreating back.

"Bullshit!" Insert anime style flail here. "You didn't last any longer than I did! You really can't talk."

So began the challenge... except Kaoru had already started it.

Hikaru was never one to back down, however, especially from his little brother. Kaoru was met with a rather amusing expression on Hikaru's face as he peeked out from the bathroom door at his brother, complete with a grin that indicated he was up to no good inside his head. But then again, he probably looked that way quite often.

Kaoru's expression, for that matter, looked pretty similar.

Hikaru knew his brother was up to something, and he knew that by following him he was, for the moment, playing into his hands. But Kaoru also knew that regardless of what happened, Hikaru never conceded to defeat in any of their games and intrigues until he had no other option.

His younger brother was definitely in for some work if he ever wanted to top _him_; the possibility that he actually might _try_ one day intrigued Hikaru.

Of course, he'd never _tell_ Kaoru that.

Hikaru paused outside the bathroom to stare at his twin, who was peeking out from the door at him.

"Pardon me, Kaoru, but I believe it's _my_ turn to take a shower this morning."

"They don't _make_ water hot enough to wash off _that_ stench." Kaoru stuck his tongue out at his brother before disappearing behind the door.

Hikaru was into the bathroom after him in a flash, and Kaoru tossed a few more towels in his direction. This was probably a strange form of foreplay for the two of them, though it wasn't unusual that they picked on each other like this.

By now Hikaru was expecting something to be lobbed at him, and had sense enough to dodge at least a couple of them—what was up with that anyway?

Less throwing, more fucking.

That sounded like a more awesome plan, in Hikaru's opinion.

Kaoru, however, was not going to let him have what he wanted so easily.

"I only came with you because I knew you'd flop over like a dead cat after you were done. I was right, too," the younger twin said haughtily. "You were snoring before I had a chance to push you off."

Hikaru smirked.

"Right, Kaoru. You're sixteen years old. Don't make me laugh at your boastful abilities of control."

He closed the distance between them then, and Kaoru's back was to the wall. Literally.

Pressing him up against the cool tiles of the shower stall, Hikaru's lips found his twin's eagerly. Kaoru shivered involuntarily at the contrasting sensations of the cold against his back and heat against his mouth.

Hikaru knew that Kaoru wanted this as badly as he did, and his brother's little game of keep away only served to leave him wanting it even more urgently. That was probably his intention, but Hikaru was a healthy teenage boy—who just happened to want to screw his twin senseless.

Basically, he just wanted to get down to the action. Was that so difficult to understand?

"_Ah, ah_, Hikaru." Kaoru pulled away, tapping his index finger against his sibling's lips; his sweet smile concealing something far more sinister.

Hikaru knew that innocent look all too well. It was one the both of them put on before they revealed something completely diabolical they had in mind.

He gasped and shuddered in surprise at the stream of warm water that abruptly began to pour down on his head. Spluttering momentarily, Hikaru growled at his twin.

Kaoru feigned a look of being hurt.

"You're no fun, Hikaru. Don't you want me to show you more fun games?"

The older twin found himself helplessly ensnared by the intrigue in his brother's voice. His partner in crime, suggesting something 'fun'. For the Hitachiins, that usually involved something deliciously inappropriate.

In this case, where they were both naked and wet, Hikaru's mind went numb at the possibilities. Regardless of how much he wanted to get down to it, he knew whatever Kaoru had in mind would be something good, as well.

He was only torn for a moment before curiosity got the better of him.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Hold still, and I'll show you something fun." Kaoru kissed his brother's lips softly.

The younger twin almost felt bad for making his brother wait for so long, but that wouldn't change his decision to tease his brother nearly to tears. Besides, he would make it worth Hikaru's while with the game he wanted to play.

The older boy's eyes widened as his twin knelt down before him. The position made what he was about to do rather obvious, but the anticipation caused him to tremble slightly.

Hikaru was so hard, it almost hurt.

Kaoru wasted absolutely no time in curling his fingers around the base of Hikaru's length to hold it steady while he drew a little circle around the tip with his tongue.

"K-Kao—!" Hikaru couldn't even get the name out as his breathing hitched.

Hikaru had never received oral sex before, and could not have prepared himself for the feeling of Kaoru's mouth wrapping around him. Kaoru's eyes traveled up to to watch his brother's face; the younger twin also had zero experience with fellatio.

But Kaoru knew him too well. From Hikaru's first breathless whimper, it took him no time at all to begin figuring out what he liked, based on the sounds and shudders of his body. From there, he began to slowly drive Hikaru crazy with his mouth.

"Holy fuck," the older twin gasped when Kaoru found a particularly delicious way of moving his tongue.

Hikaru, master of articulation.

He knew Kaoru would tease him mercilessly when he got the chance for making so much noise, but he wasn't coherent enough at that moment to care. His weaknesses were laid bare for Kaoru to take full advantage of.

The younger twin enjoyed being the sole cause of his brother's arousal. He loved seeing Hikaru's flushed skin, warm and wet in the shower spray, his lips parted in uncontrollable moans and erratic breaths.

Unable to control himself, one of Kaoru's hands moved between his legs to pump his own erection. The sight of Hikaru so hot and wanting was more than he could tolerate without also being touched.

Their eyes locked, and Hikaru had to step on the urge to knock over his twin right now and fuck him on the floor of the shower stall. It took every ounce of his willpower and then some. His fingers shakily reached up and brushed Kaoru's dampened hair out of his face, to better watch his eyes and see his expressions.

Kaoru delicately lapped at the tip of his cock before smacking his lips. It was then he decided to pull off one of his classic acts, this time for his brother instead of a bunch of yaoi fangirls.

"Oh, Hikaru. You taste so good, but it's embarrassing to say so..."

Obviously he was just fucking around, trying to temporarily break him from the trance Kaoru's tongue had thrown him into.

"I wonder..." The innocence completely disappeared. "How good it actually feels. If only there was _someone_ who could show me."

Hikaru wasn't certain whether to feel disappointed that the attention had stopped, or grateful that he wouldn't come too soon and be taunted by his brother. He would never have lived _that_ down. Hikaru still seemed slightly embarrassed by all the moaning he had done, shattering his carefully built seme image.

Taking Kaoru's hint would certainly give him ample opportunity to retaliate and leave his brother in that position of need. Even if it was exactly what his twin wanted, Hikaru couldn't help but wonder how Kaoru tasted, and unconsciously licked his lips.

"Kaoru..." He put on his throaty seme voice. "I am sure you taste even _better_."

He crouched down in front of Kaoru, gripping him by the shoulders. A gentle push left the younger twin sitting down; now it was Hikaru who knelt, leaning into him and kissing him softly, pulling away with a gentle sucking on his sibling's lower lip. He then proceeded to make a path down the center of Kaoru's chest with his mouth, simultaneously shifting until he was hovering over Kaoru's aching cock.

Hikaru brushed his brother's hand out of the way, and he flicked his tongue just once against the very tip of his length, trailing a fingertip slowly up the sensitive underside. His eyes remained on Kaoru's, wanting to see those same reactions now that the tables had been turned.

Kaoru did not disappoint. The younger twin had been longing for these moments for a very long time, and the reality of it was thrilling enough, but the sensation of Hikaru's tongue was something else.

Kaoru's mouth fell open in a needy moan the second he felt that contact, and his eyes widened in surprise at his own very verbal reaction. He slapped one hand over his mouth, his face now flushed with embarrassment and slight annoyance. Now there wasn't even the _slightest_ chance Hikaru would let him off easily, not when he could hear and see such tremendous results from his little brother.

The sounds were of pure uke quality, which embarrassed Kaoru even more. That was supposed to be an _act_, not how he _actually_ sounded when Hikaru caught him off-guard. Hikaru couldn't exactly smirk with his twin's dick in his mouth, but Kaoru could practically _feel_ the smugness. There were, however, other matters at hand for Hikaru to attend to than gloating.

Such as getting his twin to make _more_ of those sounds.

One of Hikaru's hands supported his weight as he crouched over Kaoru, but the other was free to touch him—something he intended to take full advantage of. Fingertips slowly drew lazy patterns on Kaoru's lower belly, advancing to his hip as he focused intently on making his twin squirm as much as possible with his lips and tongue.

For never having even _considered_ going down on another guy before, it seemed Hikaru was better at this than he would have thought, if Kaoru's response was any realistic way to gauge it. Kaoru was trying so hard too keep his vocalizations to a minimum. They would only add fuel to the fire—Hikaru was never going to let him hear the end of it as it was.

He bit his lower lip, but just when he thought he was becoming a bit more accustomed to Hikaru's tongue, his older brother found some way to make him squirm or whimper involuntarily. He never should have given Hikaru the opportunity to exact revenge upon his beloved little brother for his earlier attempts at driving Hikaru crazy.

The older twin strained his ears to catch every delectable sound coming from his twin. The look on Kaoru's face was priceless, the way he looked like he was trying to resist being affected—it made Hikaru want to completely _devour_ him. Once or twice after Kaoru was driven to repeat some of his louder moans, he would lightly slap his brother across the head and mumble under his breath about how he was a bastard or some such thing.

Hikaru always did have a big mouth. Apparently he had other talents with it, as well.

He sucked hard, greedily lapping up every drop of precome as Kaoru's moans only got louder. Kaoru felt himself fast approaching the point of no return; if he didn't stop his brother soon, it would be too late.

This must have been Kaoru's weakness, though he was not aware of it until this experience. Now that Hikaru knew, there was no escape.

That was when Hikaru decided to do something positively _diabolical_. Slyly drawing his tongue over the tip of Kaoru's cock, Hikaru's hand had cupped his balls, and gave a slight squeeze.

The younger twin was tensing up, which should have been some indication that he was approaching the point Hikaru had nearly reached himself. But Hikaru always tended to do things with such gusto, he didn't necessarily notice all the details until things exploded in his face.

In this case, that's pretty much what literally happened.

Kaoru came so hard onto his face, for a second all Hikaru could do was stop, staring blankly. His eyes shifted up to Kaoru's face, which looked equally as surprised at the amount of liquid now dripping down Hikaru's chin.

He probably should have thought of the inevitable outcome of a blowjob.

Hikaru touched his cheek, leaving his fingertips coated. Examining them briefly, he suckled each one individually, looking thoughtful.

"I was right, you _do_ taste good."

Kaoru expression swiftly turned from shocked to embarrassed, leaning down to wipe some of it off of his twin's face with the help of the warm water still pouring over them.

"Sorry, Hikaru. I couldn't help it..."

Hikaru couldn't help but laugh a little.

"All part of the plan, Kaoru," he said cheerfully.

And by 'plan', that always meant doing everything flying by the seat of one's pants, totally improv. Or at least that's how the twins usually did everything.

Kaoru knew he was forgiven, but there was still a task left unfinished on Hikaru's end. He supposed now was as good a time as any to let Hikaru have his way. His brother had been as patient as he was capable of up until now, after all.

The younger twin laid back against the tiles on the floor, dragging his brother down with him. Hikaru's breath left his body at the sudden shift in position, but he was pleasantly surprised. Not to say this wasn't what Hikaru had initially been after, but now he wanted it twice as much.

"I'm not going to be able to walk tomorrow, am I?" Kaoru sighed.

At least it was wet in here and using the lubricant wasn't _that_ vital.

"I wouldn't dream of doing anything you didn't want me to, Kaoru," Hikaru replied innocently.

Kaoru was already feeling the discomfort of the previous night and he had a feeling that Hikaru wasn't going to be any easier on him today—but his brother had a point.

It would hurt.

But he _wanted_ it.

* * *

_Disclaimer: If I owned Ouran, Tamaki wouldn't be acting like such a douchebag to Hikaru in the manga, believe you me._


	5. Catjacks and Giving Chase

_Author's Note: I know some of you might not understand why the beginning of this is slightly angsty, but all I can say is that it sets up for some future plot points. At the time this was written, I didn't even realize it myself, but as I was fic-ifying the RP, I decided that it was probably for the best to keep it in._

_This is the longest chapter I've put together for this story yet, so don't get too frustrated, okay? There's plenty of humor and excitement in here, so I hope you enjoy it. :)  
_

* * *

In the back of his mind, Hikaru knew he should be more gentle.

His body, now driven by animalistic urges, didn't want to listen to his head.

Kaoru had teased him to the point of insanity, played hard to get for too long, and had driven him even crazier with the noises he made.

This time, Hikaru didn't have it in him to hesitate, or taunt. His hips abruptly jerked forward, sheathing himself inside Kaoru's heat in one quick movement. He didn't ease himself in like last time, but his lust was so great that he needed _all_ of Kaoru—_immediately_.

The younger twin bit back a startled yelp of pain that almost escaped, even though it was still in his eyes.

Hikaru knew he would regret any suffering he caused his twin later, but for the moment, his body drove his actions without relent. His eyes now pleaded with Kaoru to understand as he nuzzled into his neck apologetically.

All Kaoru could do was nuzzle back and urge Hikaru to keep moving.

He loved his brother too much to leave him unsatisfied.

Eventually Hikaru managed to find the willpower to slow down a little, for Kaoru's sake. He kissed him softly, moaning into his mouth as much as he tried to contain it. He felt guilty that Kaoru didn't seem to be enjoying it; one thing Hikaru always vowed to uphold was to take care of his little brother.

He feathered Kaoru's face with kisses—his lips, his cheeks, the tip of his nose. One hand moved between their bodies to stroke him softly. His fingertips urged him to arousal again, as he punctuated the effort by aiming his thrusts towards the spot that would feel best.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru... I don't want to hurt you."

Kaoru took pleasure in being touched, kissed, and held by Hikaru, but the discomfort of his thrusting almost overrode it. Arms wrapped around his brother's neck and held him close so Hikaru was unable to see the discomfort evident on his face. He nipped at Hikaru's ear, letting his twin know he was still willing to play.

Hikaru shivered when he felt his twin's teeth—not helpful when it came to his attempt at being gentle.

"Y-You're not hurting me." Kaoru kissed Hikaru's neck softly. "It feels good, right?"

Both of them were entirely too nice to each other for their own good sometimes. Hikaru ended up being possessive and a little angry when it came to Kaoru, but Kaoru was equally as guilty by being unwilling to show Hikaru everything.

The older twin sighed softly, knowing his brother's mannerisms all too well.

"Yes I am. Don't lie..." His voice sounded like he was struggling between being serious and about to resume getting more rough than Kaoru would be able to handle again.

Hikaru's hand tilted Kaoru's chin up to face him.

"It feels... really, _really_ good," he admitted reluctantly, "but it would feel better if you thought so, too... so how can we do that?"

Hikaru had wanted things to be like they were last night, where both of them mutually enjoyed their forbidden romp, but at the moment he felt like some sort of molester taking advantage of a yes-man.

"It's not your fault, Hikaru. It just hurts because I'm not used to it yet." Kaoru realized the futility of trying to hide it from his brother any longer. "You were kinda... well, more or less going at it like a maniac last night."

Hikaru's face flushed at the memory—he hadn't exactly been _told_ what to do. He'd pretty much just winged it... possibly hurting Kaoru more than might have been necessary.

"Well, you asked," he replied lamely, averting his eyes.

Of course, he'd driven Kaoru to _begging_, but that was beside the point.

The very memory of his twin's voice during their first time caused his cock to throb, and his need to finish what he started now became annoyingly persistent. But he didn't want to cause his twin pain.

Kaoru felt horrible, seeing the desire laced with guilt in Hikaru's eyes. He wished Hikaru would just get it over with so they both could move on and get over it, but their stubborn natures were going to make this more difficult than it had to be.

His hands stroked his brother's face, urging him to look at him again.

"It did feel good, Hikaru. I promise." He kissed his twin's lips softly.

"Really?"

"You'll just have to make me breakfast in bed since I won't be able to walk. That sounds pretty reasonable to me."

"Deal. I'll even make it twice, because after this it might take you _two_ days to recover..."

The younger twin smiled genuinely and Hikaru returned it, flooded with relief. He was more than willing to make an exchange.

"Hikaru," Kaoru whispered, cupping his hands around his twin's ass to pull him closer. "I want to feel you come inside me."

Hikaru shivered in pleasure, immediately brought back to the situation at hand. He needed no further encouragement.

It only took a few more quick thrusts with Kaoru murmuring dirty things in his ear to bring Hikaru to climax. Kaoru had probably planned it that way, and Hikaru knew it.

Withdrawing himself with as much grace as he could muster, Hikaru sat up, gathering Kaoru close to him, nuzzling into his hair.

"Sorry," he said again. "I can't help getting hot because of you."

"If I thought you were at fault for it, then I would be mad at you, but I'm not, am I?" Kaoru pulled Hikaru's lips to his.

Despite being quite sore, he was still willing to sit close to his brother and cuddle. They were always touching each other in one way or another, so it really wasn't so shocking to either of them that they had adjusted to this new form of affection so well.

The younger twin eventually looked up, tapping his brother's nose playfully with a fingertip.

"As warm as you are, Hikaru, I'm very hungry and very sore. I think there's something you were supposed to do for me," he purred.

Reluctantly, Hikaru had to admit that they needed to get out of the shower and he reached up, ceasing the flow of water.

Good thing they weren't paying the bill for that.

The air felt chilly and they shivered slightly as they helped one another to their feet. Hikaru tossed one of the towels that had flown across the room to his twin, and with another, set about the task of drying himself. He was rather quiet during the process, wondering if it was even possible to strike a balance between being a horny teenager and guilt for being too rough with his brother.

Kaoru knew that eventually he would become used to the way his brother made love to him, so he wasn't particularly concerned. The toy was one thing, mostly because he had complete control over it. However, controlling _Hikaru_ was like trying to catch a tornado with a butterfly net. The younger twin smiled to himself.

It was something they would have to work on.

Hikaru rubbed the towel across his hair, causing it to stick up in all directions. It probably would have looked funny to Kaoru, except _his_ hair did the same thing. Turning to his little brother, he flashed Kaoru a grin.

"I guess I'd better work on that breakfast, huh..."

Hikaru wasn't an expert at making food. Not by a long shot. But both twins had enough knowledge to make things that were at least _edible_. Home economics classes weren't a complete waste of their time, it seemed, even if that class only served as entertainment for students who most likely had their own personal chefs.

In a high society institution like Ouran, such electives only served as a sense of variety and the twins had decided they'd try each one to make things more interesting. Therefore, Kaoru didn't fear that his brother would kill him with whatever he made.

They wandered out of the bathroom together and set about finding something to wear. Hikaru stepped into a pair of shorts he found in the dresser, eyeing himself in the mirror and sighing in indifference. This was enough to leave their bedroom, as far as he was concerned.

"I'll be back. You should rest." Hikaru crossed the room to give his twin a parting peck on the cheek.

"No way," Kaoru said, pulling on a sweatshirt. "I want to watch you."

He was pleased Hikaru was so willing to make him breakfast for the next two days, but waiting up here in bed instead of watching his twin juggle ingredients was out of the question. Kaoru returned the kiss on the cheek, but snatched Hikaru's hand before he could leave without him.

Hikaru wouldn't dream of arguing with Kaoru's offer to come with, but he still arched a brow.

"Alright," he agreed, looking for a moment like the oh-so-stern older brother, "but you need to take it easy once it's ready, okay?"

Kaoru had to have been aching all over, but apparently his curiosity over his breakfast outweighed the pain for the moment. Still, Hikaru enjoyed walking hand in hand with his twin all the way to the kitchen downstairs, mentally calculating the things he could make. Really, it would all depend on what he could find. Their chef was the one that organized all the supplies and things like that, and the only thing either of the boys really knew for sure was the location of the maple syrup.

It was a bone of contention between the stubborn twins and their cook, who felt incredibly offended at the notion that regardless of what he made, they drowned it in the sticky, sweet substance.

They would argue that it tasted better that way. _Everything_ tasted excellent with maple syrup.

The chef was nowhere to be found, and had most likely stepped out to go shopping. As Hikaru rummaged through the cupboards in his absence, he had a sense of glee. Even though, for once, his intentions were purely innocent, it felt like going through the pantry was another one of his crazy intrigues with Kaoru.

He decided that he was glad his little brother had tagged along.

Hikaru tapped his chin thoughtfully as he spied some flour. Grinning as he came to a conclusion about what to make, he pulled it down and set it on the counter, searching the refrigerator for some eggs and milk.

Kaoru was wearing enough padding between the sweatshirt that was far too large for him and the matching pants, that he wasn't _too_ uncomfortable sitting down on a stool and leaning his elbows against the marble surface of the island where the two boys usually ate their breakfast. He was very interested in seeing what his brother had planned and just how well he executed the idea.

The two had similar tastes when it came to favorite foods, so Kaoru wasn't really worried—other than the possibility of Hikaru setting himself or the neighbor's home on fire, somehow. His eyes followed his older brother as he wandered back and forth, attempting to locate everything. Once Hikaru had gathered his ingredients and located a large, empty bowl, he looked across the array with a satisfied nod.

Kaoru found the excitement on his brother's face as he prepared to cook both endearing and flattering. The two were already aware either of them would do practically anything to make the other happy, but seeing it made the knowledge even better. Kaoru pillowed his chin in one hand, drawing little circles against the marble before him with the other as he continued to watch his twin fondly.

"Do you need any help?"

Yeah, like Hikaru was _ever_ going to answer yes to that question, regardless of what it was.

The older twin had just begun measuring things into the bowl when his eyes shifted slowly to Kaoru.

"Nope, we had a deal. _I'd_ make breakfast, not _we'd_ make breakfast," he reminded him, but was smiling all the same.

In Hikaru's own little world, living up to his end of the bargain did ease the guilt of hurting Kaoru to an extent. He knew Kaoru would soothe his worries about it and assure him that everything was just fine, but Hikaru was used to this type of reaction from his brother. It was how Kaoru dealt with most of the things that bothered him—the ones he didn't want to discuss too much.

It was basically Kaoru's own way of telling him to shut up.

Hikaru, however, was more straightforward, but that oftentimes led to speaking before thinking too deeply. The older twin's manner was subtly more spontaneous than his brother's, and was vaguely demonstrated by the flourish with which he was currently stirring things into the bowl in front of him—without a recipe.

Did he remember how it went for sure? Maybe, maybe not.

But Hikaru wasn't too concerned.

Yeah, he may have more or less become gay for his identical twin, but he was man enough to not worry about _sissy_ things like following recipes.

"If you say so, Hikaru."

Kaoru observed his brother as he worked; honestly, he often saw his twin as the overly zealous child who wanted nothing more than to please his mother, but usually ended up making an even bigger mess in the end by refusing her help. In return, Kaoru acted as the mother, and never had the heart to point his brother's mistakes out to him. Especially not when Hikaru was being so kind as to make breakfast for his little brother.

He sighed softly as he watched the random measurements come together in the bowl before his older brother. Whatever they ended up becoming, Kaoru would be content knowing it was created just for him. For now, he would let him finish his masterpiece without any further interruptions.

The younger twin wandered to the refrigerator after snatching a tall glass out of the nearest cabinet and filled it with orange juice for himself, and then another for his brother whenever he finished the task at hand.

"Just let me know if you—" Kaoru wasn't able to finish before some of the flour that hadn't been mixed in with the wet ingredients landed right on his nose. "...if you need anything."

"Yeah, yeah," Hikaru muttered, not really paying attention to the fact that he was stirring so vigorously that flour was flying at all.

In the end, he had it all mixed up and that was all that mattered. Focusing on that helped his mind not to turn Kaoru's words into something dirty. But when his daily activities involved hinting at things to his brother, that wasn't the easiest thing to do.

Hikaru was set on keeping his end of the deal, however, and started to heat up the stove. There was a flat panel in the center of the range that served as a griddle, probably giving away to Kaoru exactly what Hikaru was making by now. Not that it mattered if he knew. He'd be eating it soon enough.

The image of Hikaru standing over the griddle and pouring the batter was probably quite humorous. A look of extreme concentration was written across his face, his tongue poking ever so slightly out of the corner of his mouth.

It pleased Hikaru's inner child to paint pretty pictures onto the hot surface, first starting with a plain circle then adding embellishments. It began with a triangular shape near the top, then another.

Pancake kitty!

Hikaru grinned down at his handiwork before creating another next to it.

"_Cat_..._ I'm a kitty cat, and I dance dance dance_..." he murmured the words of the song softly, not particularly caring if Kaoru heard him; playful banter from his brother at this point would only ease his guilt further.

Kaoru could barely contain his laughter when he saw his brother's face as it was, so it was all over when he heard him sing _that song_. The expression of such dire determination and concentration was amusing and adorable to the younger twin, who was now watching the pancakes bubble up with much enthusiasm.

Hikaru flipped over each one carefully so as not to dislocate the ears of either cat flapjack—or catjacks, as Hikaru decided they would be called.

"..._And I meow meow meow_..."

It didn't really matter what they ended up tasting like because they drowned their pancakes in syrup anyway, which was what Kaoru was now looking forward to. In fact, he had wandered to where they kept their secret supply of it hidden and wrapped both arms around it lovingly as he waited for his breakfast to be served to him.

Woe to the creature that was not Hikaru who approached him and his holy grail of sweet, amber goodness.

"Make a duck, Hikaru."

Well, that was random.

Hikaru perked at his brother's voice, laughing a bit at the sight of Kaoru hugging the maple syrup. There was no question—aside from his brother, there was nothing he loved more in the world than maple syrup. It was obvious Kaoru felt the same way.

Grinning, Hikaru gave a mock salute, and went about pouring more batter onto the hot griddle. Making a duckjack, however, proved to require a little more thought. He decided to create a basic profile, like a rubber ducky.

"I bet you're only asking me to do this so I'll sing a duck-related song now," Hikaru teased, snickering. "_Rubber ducky, you're the one_..._ you make bathtime lots of fun_..."

The older twin—actually both of them—had a decent singing voice, but it wasn't that obvious when he was being facetious.

Then again, Hikaru had only promised breakfast. Not karaoke.

There was something about Kaoru's brilliant smile and infectious giggles as his older brother serenaded him with goofy songs, though, and Hikaru decided he didn't mind acting silly in front of his brother. Kaoru eventually began singing along as they both repeated what little they knew of the tune back and forth to each other. This went on, the two of them making increasingly ridiculous faces at one another, until they were laughing too hard to continue.

The pair of them were both extremely weird, to put it mildly. But that was what made life fun for them.

That, and shamelessly picking on Suou whenever he left himself open to ridicule.

Kaoru pushed the stool he had been sitting in away from the island and went to his brother's side to take one of the plates already waiting for him.

"I changed my mind. I want the cat." He stuck his tongue out at Hikaru before going to work dumping enough syrup and butter on the pancakes to kill even Paula Deen.

"Fine," Hikaru said with an exaggerated annoyance that Kaoru didn't take seriously for a second. "This duck is too fucking awesome to give to you, anyway."

The older twin stuck his tongue out, as well.

Oh my, it was just like being five years old again, making the maids shriek as they hid various random things inside their underwear drawers.

Good to know their humor and attitude didn't change much since then.

Still twisted and juvenile.

"I'm impressed, Hikaru. You didn't set yourself on fire," Kaoru commented casually as he cut his pancake into smaller pieces.

"Burning down the house would invariably force me to renege on our agreement," Hikaru replied, as though his promise to Kaoru was the _only_ reason he hadn't given in to any pyromaniac tendencies he might have had tucked away.

When Mr. Duck was cooked, he put it, too, on a plate. Switching off the stove, he then seated himself next to Kaoru. Drenching his duckjack in an unholy amount of maple syrup, Hikaru wasn't too concerned by how edible his creation was. He did get an A in home ec, even if he hadn't remembered everything.

Hikaru was pleasantly surprised by the fact that the texture of the pancake was pretty much normal and tasted normal, too—or whatever he could detect amidst the flavor of glorious, mapley goodness.

Then again, it might have been more interesting if it had tasted really strange. Hikaru truly did find some weird ass shit to be interesting.

He turned to his brother, who was currently eyeing a bite of his syrup-drenched breakfast that clung to the end of his fork.

"Are you gonna look at it, or eat it?"

Kaoru held up a finger, signaling for Hikaru to wait as he popped the piece of pancake into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully, as though he was trying to decide what it tasted like. After swallowing, he broke out into a grin.

"Not bad, Hikaru."

Hikaru just smiled, leaning over a bit to rest his chin on his brother's shoulder.

"Oh yeah? How about you feed some to me?" he purred, lips barely touching Kaoru's ear.

Kaoru supressed a shiver, and, rolling his eyes, abruptly shoved Hikaru's face backwards with one hand. The older twin had to grab at the marble of the countertop to keep from tottering over.

"You're just jealous that you don't get to eat any pussy, Hikaru," Kaoru said offhandedly, the joke very much intended.

"Don't we both know you wouldn't like that if I did?" he teased back, grinning.

Kaoru merely shook his head, smiling. He slid the orange juice he had poured for his twin across the marble. Hikaru gratefully grabbed the glass and drank down half of its contents without stopping. Setting it down, he resumed eating his breakfast, not bothering to be particularly tidy about it.

The twins had a simple, unspoken rule when it was just the two of them—there were no rules. They kept up their niceties and manners for school, the host club, and family gatherings, but neither of them really cared if they chewed loudly or took enormous bites of their food when they were alone.

Hikaru was particularly ravenous, and with good reason, he realized, thinking back to recent events. Kaoru must have managed to detect his thoughts, though—something the twins had an uncanny knack for when it came to one another. People that didn't have a twin just couldn't have understood. As he eyed his brother devouring his breakfast, the wheels in Kaoru's twisted little mind began to turn.

He glanced at Hikaru out of the corner of his eye before snatching his brother's hand, lifting the fingertips to his lips.

"Thank you, Hikaru."

Kaoru gave his twin one of the sweetest, most innocent smiles.

"You're welc—"

Hikaru's words died as his breath suddenly hitched, when Kaoru had decided to accent his appreciation by licking the stray syrup clinging to his fingers, suckling once, just to make sure it was all gone. For someone that was exhausted from sex, Kaoru seemed to still enjoy pushing his older brother's buttons, and he gleaned a small amount of satisfaction at the way Hikaru shivered without noticing.

Kaoru was going to get himself into trouble again like that, promise or not.

The older twin's face felt warm at his brother catching him off guard, but Hikaru's mind was both perverted and competitive, immediately thinking up a proper retaliation. Regaining his composure quickly, he leaned close to Kaoru. He brought his face next to his twin's, holding his chin with his fingers and turning his Kaoru's head just enough to strike.

"Oh, look, Kaoru... you have some on you, too."

Opening his mouth, he stroked his tongue once over Kaoru's cheek, catching the syrup that was stuck there—or so he claimed. One quick swipe, and he retreated immediately. Settling into his seat again, he licked his lips with satisfaction. Pointedly looking away from Kaoru then, Hikaru stabbed the last few pieces of pancake on his fork all at once, and ate them quickly.

Kaoru's face was flushed pink when he felt Hikaru's tongue, but he quickly narrowed his eyes at his brother, staring him down intently as he devised yet another plan to get back at his twin. In a flash, he was upon Hikaru, holding him firmly by the throat just long enough to bite his ear—pretty damn hard.

Hikaru bit down harshly on his lower lip after releasing a startled cry. Kaoru was satisfied with the reaction, but he wasn't stupid enough to stick around to gloat. Quickly shoveling the last three bites of his pancake into his mouth, he washed them down with the remainder of his orange juice—and he was off like a shot.

The older twin stared dumbfounded at his twin's movement as he fled the kitchen, flushing darkly at having been unable to stop himself from making a noise when he was caught off guard a second time. No doubt Kaoru gleaned _way_ too much pleasure from that.

Hikaru's mind tried to come up with a worthy comeback, but Kaoru had expected that. The younger twin knew damn well that his brother was going to try to get back at him, but he would have to work for his revenge by _catching_ Kaoru first.

Hikaru seemed to realize this, because seconds after his twin had run, he quickly rose to give chase.

Kaoru was already at the other end of the hall leading from the kitchen, running like the devil was after him. Hikaru kept pace, but didn't seem able to close the distance.

Being identical in strength, speed, and endurance had its drawbacks, apparently.

Pausing to huff in annoyance, Hikaru knew he'd have to take a shortcut. Or possibly head him off.

Before Kaoru could glance behind him, Hikaru had disappeared down another corridor of the sprawling mansion.

The younger twin had seen no reason to look back, as he knew Hikaru would pursue him—until he no longer heard the footsteps of his twin pounding along the floor behind him. This oddity caused Kaoru to pause and look back, only to see no one following.

At first he appeared confused, knowing there was no way in _hell_ Hikaru would give up so easily. A new revelation suddenly struck him, however, and the younger twin darted back whence he came.

Hikaru was going to try and scare him like he did so often when they were small children. One of the twins would always duck into a dark corner or behind a door, in an attempt to scare the piss out of the other. Though he hated to admit it, Hikaru was always the one who found the better hiding places.

Hell, after sixteen years, the older sibling _still_ found hiding places Kaoru had no idea even _existed_.

At this point, Kaoru's eyes darted everywhere looking for his twin in his paranoia—from under his feet to the ceiling, just to make certain his brother wasn't there getting ready to jump out at him.

Kaoru's heartbeat quickened in direct relation to the amount of time that passed with no sign of his brother. Knowing the inevitable would eventually come was bad enough, but not knowing exactly _when_ made it even worse. Kaoru was peeking around corners, chairs, tables, and doors—anywhere he thought his brother might possibly be hiding from him, in a feeble attempt to jump out at him first.

It would have been hilarious for Hikaru to watch his brother seem absolutely _certain_ he was in a particular spot, only to jump out and scare nothing. Each time Kaoru failed, he sighed miserably and went back to hunting.

Hikaru had known Kaoru would ultimately try to seek _him_ out, so the game could continue. It defeated the purpose of running away in the first place if both were not participating. It wasn't as fun otherwise, but now the rules of the game had changed.

Thus, the older twin waited within a closet, the light from the hallway outside illuminating the edges of the door as he tried to keep his breathing hushed, listening intently for the unmistakable sound of Kaoru's footsteps.

And then he heard them—not directly outside, but nearby. His pace had slowed. Kaoru must have thought it was pointless to run anymore when he wasn't being chased.

Curiosity eventually got the better of Hikaru, and he opened the door as quietly as possible. Unable to see anything, he crept out into the hallway.

He very nearly cried out in surprise as he suddenly spied Kaoru passing at the corner of the hallway, back towards the kitchen, about five yards away. If he'd opened the door any sooner, Kaoru would have surely seen him.

Everything had played out in Hikaru's favor, however.

Sneaking up behind Kaoru as quietly as possible, he reached out his arms—he was right there.

"Got you!" Hikaru shouted gleefully.

Before Kaoru even had a chance to blink, his brother's arms captured him around the waist, most likely to prevent him from escaping or accidentally slugging him right in the nose like he had done once or twice as kids when Hikaru scared him so badly. Kaoru's heart felt like it had just jumped into his throat, and though he was a little upset that he'd failed once again at this game, he was still laughing nervously once the initial shock wore off.

"You're such a jerk, Hikaru."

One of these days, he was going to get Hikaru. One of these days when he was old and gray, and might possibly die of heart failure from Kaoru scaring him.

"Aww," Hikaru cooed, nuzzling into his twin's neck. "You're so cute when you're scared, Kaoru."

He couldn't help but laugh at Kaoru, his flustered expression quite satisfying to his inner sadist. Kaoru may have been the designated submissive of the two boys, but he was still a boy. Being called cute or being coddled by anyone was annoying at times, even if it was his brother. Actually, it was _especially_ annoying when Hikaru was the one using that tone on him, because it was usually his smug way of following up some action he had done to get the better of his little brother—like right now.

Kaoru growled and struggled enough to give Hikaru a hard time, but not enough that he could actually escape. As he predicted, Hikaru's arms tightened their hold on him a little bit, and the older twin pressed his chest firmly into his back.

The older boy was still only wearing his shorts, and running had kept him warm enough, but being next to Kaoru was decidedly a preferred way of keeping toasty.

"Now then..." Hikaru's voice was low as he spoke softly into his twin's ear, almost as if they were sharing one of their childhood intrigues and didn't want to get caught by the housekeepers. "What should do with my catch? I could let it go, but I think I want to keep it."

He let his lips move slowly over the side of Kaoru's neck, his breath tickling the flesh. There was somthing thrilling about standing this way with Kaoru right now, where they could be caught at any time, if the maids happened to pass by. That would have gone over like a lead balloon with their mother—but that knowledge almost made him want to push his luck.

Kaoru may have been the more sensible of the twins, but, truth be told, he was turned on at the danger of someone discovering them as well. He wondered what would happen if anyone found out they had become closer than what would be considered normal. Eventually, however, Kaoru leaned back into his brother's arms, sighing softly as one hand reached around to caress the curve of Hikaru's chin.

"You can punish me later for running away, if you like. Who knows? I may like it."

It could have almost been one of their acts at the club, except neither one was looking or sounding particularly fake right now. Hikaru decided he liked the feisty side of Kaoru better than the exceptionally submissive uke he played at school. It matched his real personality better, not that very many people knew his brother well enough to be able to ascertain the difference.

The lines of dominance were more blurred when they were by themselves. Hikaru didn't necessarily feel the need to act in a certain manner. The way they behaved right now was purely how their own personalities meshed together. Hikaru was a little more agressive, a little more possessive; but deep down, he enjoyed those aspects of himself being challenged.

No one but Kaoru could possibly detect it.

Kaoru was more calculating and subtle, and could surpass his brother's devious nature if he wanted to. Hikaru enjoyed the half-hearted struggle almost as much as he enjoyed the feeling of Kaoru leaning into him.

"I do have plans for you... and I'm quite certain you'll like them," he murmured, stroking Kaoru's cheek.

"Someone might find us," Kaoru whispered, turning his head slightly so he could look at him.

Hikaru laughed softly, touching his forehead to Kaoru's.

"I know. Maybe we should be on good behavior."

Kaoru's eyebrow rose sharply as he watched the devious grin spread across Hikaru's lips.

"I'm afraid to ask what it is _you_ want from Santa this year."

The words 'good' and 'behavior' were two things Hikaru had probably never willingly placed in the same sentence together, or the same paragraph for that matter.

How _suspicious_ that he mentioned it now!

"Eh..." Hikaru shrugged indifferently. "What I want this year isn't something the fat man can give me."

He didn't elaborate, but didn't have to. As he leaned in to steal a kiss from his brother, his fingers toyed with the edge of the sweatshirt Kaoru had put on. Why his twin felt it was necessary to cover up so much was one thing that mystified Hikaru—it wasn't like he had covered Kaoru's body with _hickeys_ or anything.

Sliding his hands underneath the thick fabric, Hikaru's fingers stroked against the smooth skin of his twin's belly. Kaoru hummed in pleasure as their lips lingered, brushing against one another.

It was almost a dare for someone to find them.

Kaoru turned around in Hikaru's arms to face him, nipping at his twin's bottom lip once the kiss had ended.

"Your hands are cold, Hikaru." He pouted slightly.

"I know they're cold. I'm putting them on you to get warmer." Hikaru's fingertip now traced lazy circles around Kaoru's belly button.

Kaoru sighed softly at the touch, running both of his palms slowly up his brother's bare chest. Hikaru's current choice of attire was certainly easy access, at least. The older twin moaned softly in the the back of his throat as Kaoru's tongue traced the outside of his ear.

"You know, they'd probably ship us off to different countries and force us to go to a shrink, if anyone found out. But I don't think there's a shrink in the world brave enough to take you, anyway, so I guess they'll just have to leave us alone in the end. What a shame. We really do need help, after all." Kaoru said it all so dryly, but sarcasm was the language the two of them were _born_ to use.

Hikaru smirked.

"Whatever would we do if they did that?" He put on an exaggerated expression of deep thought, then sighed. "I suppose we'll just have to masturbate until they figure out they couldn't keep me away from you forever."

If making love to your identical twin was narcissism at its finest, masturbation while thinking of your twin had to have been a close second.

Kaoru laughed softly, practically melting against his twin as they held each other close and molested one another as discreetly as possible.

Hikaru leaned in to taste Kaoru's lips again, but halted halfway through the motion as Kaoru suddenly became tense in his arms. Hikaru stared at his twin in confusion, but Kaoru wasn't looking at him. The younger twin's eyes were wide as he spotted something alarming behind his brother.

There was a shadow lurking beyond the columns lining the entrance to the kitchen. Before Kaoru had a chance to catch a glimpse of what was causing the movement, the shadow was gone.

Hikaru turned to follow his gaze.

"...Kaoru? What's wrong?"

"Someone was there."

* * *

_Disclaimer: Bisquick owns Ouran, not me. Nor am I affiliated with Paula Deen. I don't own the kitty cat or rubber ducky songs, either. I do, however, claim all responsibility for coining the phrases 'catjack' and 'duckjack'. ;)_


	6. Hairclips and Pocky

_Author's Note: More angst in this chapter, with a healthy dose of crackish humor!_

_There are several references to other things in this chapter, but I will try my best to give them all credit at the bottom. Enjoy!  
_

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru returned to their room after having been abruptly brought back down to earth by the possibility of discovery.

Their hands clasped together tightly as they sat on their bed, no words spoken between them for a long time.

Kaoru stared absently out the window, his mind racing as he wondered if they had actually been _seen_, or if it was merely someone passing by.

"It's fun... but we still have to be careful," the younger twin sighed eventually. "No one around here really likes us enough to keep it a secret for long, you know?"

"Mm," Hikaru mumbled, staring at his knees.

The danger of being caught had been so thrilling—a sinful game laced with hormones and adrenaline.

A possibility that they _actually_ might have been witnessed doing things normal siblings shouldn't, however, brought on an entirely different feeling.

Hikaru felt a wave of guilt wash over him; it had been so easy to become lost in the moment, touches and sighs of pleasure driving him on in spite of having been standing in the middle of a conspicuous location.

How had everything come to this?

The older twin gazed at his brother's face pensively. Hikaru had never consciously thought of about Kaoru in this way prior to the previous night—he had actually tried very hard not to even acknowledge anything growing silently below the surface. What he had initially thought of as his own silly wish to give Kaoru everything he ever wanted, no matter how ridiculous it seemed, had now evolved into something else.

Hikaru wanted to _be_ everything for Kaoru—so they would never need anyone else.

Even his lover, if that was what Kaoru wished for.

The younger twin had clearly thought about this much more than his brother, and spending the night roughly making love to Kaoru forced Hikaru reconsider his own stance. The physical pleasure and emotional sense of feeling _whole_ wasn't something he'd felt only because _Kaoru_ wanted it.

Hikaru then realized that they both wanted the same thing all along.

They wanted everything to be real.

Kissing Kaoru hadn't felt like merely kissing a mirror image. Yeah, Hikaru was known to be arrogant, and full of himself, but he wouldn't have been attracted to someone _exactly_ like him.

The differences between he and his brother were what Hikaru secretly loved most, the little things that made Kaoru _Kaoru_, and not a copy of himself.

Kaoru was his other half. Kaoru completed him.

He loved Kaoru, more than he even had words to articulate.

Hikaru didn't think he could stand being interrogated about something he couldn't even fully explain to _himself_, let alone anyone else.

The younger twin was very worried about who had been standing there behind the columns, and why. Kaoru hoped he just caught them passing by through the halls. But he had a terrible feeling that their affectionate display was witnessed by one of the housekeepers, probably one who they had been particularly bratty toward when they were younger.

"We could always deny it, I guess," Kaoru said quietly, interrupting Hikaru's musings. "You know they wouldn't be thrilled enough about that concept to accept it easily."

_They_ were off on business most of the time, so the twins didn't feel particularly close to them. _They_, however, were still their parents, and held the power to pull them apart if they felt their sons were doing something to tarnish the family name.

"We'd have to," Hikaru agreed, not exactly sure of what other option they had.

_Yes, mother. I'm not only apparently gay, I'm fucking Kaoru._

Hikaru could think of better things to say to their mother the next time she came home.

The older twin hadn't seen the intruder on their playtime, but his fears were equal to those of Kaoru. Especially because neither of them had ever been all that well-behaved around any of the hired help, ever since they were small children. There was probably little chance of the word not reaching the ears of their parents if they had indeed been discovered.

There was one thing, however, that might prove to be a saving grace—some of the servants, if not most, might hesitate to bring it up to their mother.

She was a strong woman, and could be downright intimidating, given the right circumstances. No one _ever_ wanted to be the bringer of bad news to her. Still, discretion, he realized, was going to be extremely important.

Hikaru found himself wondering how things would go in the host club after all this.

Self-restraint would be a little difficult now, he reasoned.

How much brotherly love was too much?

Kaoru figured their act, at the very least, would become more entertaining from here on out. Perhaps they could even give one another a little more than looks of immense longing while they whispered sweet nothings to each other in front of the girls.

Hell, even seeing Tamaki's reaction would be well worth it.

"Maybe we should go to school." The younger twin turned to look at his brother.

Squeezing Kaoru's hand, Hikaru nodded, offering a small smile.

"If you want to go, then let's go."

Half the day was over by now, but what did they care? Once in a while, the twins would show up whenever they damn well pleased. After all, the two of them were smart enough to study on their own or with each other if they missed important material.

Anyway, classes were often _boring_ until they found a toy to play with.

Still, though neither of them said it, the thought of going was a comforting one—Ouran was their home away from home, and the notion of attending the host club with their friends brought each of the boys peace of mind.

Hikaru rose first and proceeded to go about making himself a little more decent, although most of the female students at the fine academy probably wouldn't have minded if one of the Hitachiin twins showed up to school in his boxer shorts.

Tamaki, however, would probably throw a fit. Then force him to wear some embarrassing costume.

Probably with a skirt.

Kaoru dressed himself as comfortably as possible without wearing sweats. The younger twin was being extremely quiet as he got ready, to a degree that his brother began to get restless. Hikaru kept stealing discreet glances at him, with a concern he carefully kept hidden—Kaoru would be annoyed by the notion of being coddled—and fought very hard to resist blurting out something—anything—to get him to talk.

Kaoru was one to silently brood over his worries rather than blurt them out like Hikaru. That was what he was currently doing now—worrying whether or not they would find themselves in trouble upon their parents' return from—where was it they were again? Hell, neither of the twins really paid attention anymore because it happened so often. It was too easy to lose track of their travels.

It seemed both them had the same idea—they saw no point in wearing uniforms since the day was already half over. They exchanged a knowing glance as they each took in the image of the other dressed casually in jeans and a simple shirt. Apparently they didn't need to confer with one another to dress similarly. It just seemed to happen that way when they selected clothes.

It didn't matter what they wore, anyway. The girls would still swoon at the host club.

Whether they wore their uniforms, or burlap sacks.

"I'll have them bring the car around. Oh, and I'll call Tono to tell him we resolved your erectile dysfunction," the younger twin said casually.

Kaoru was attempting to lighten the mood, knowing full well that Hikaru had been worrying about his silence.

"No!" Hikaru said abruptly, catching Kaoru's wrist before he could exit the room.

Kaoru quirked a brow, looking questioningly at his twin.

"Call him in a minute," the older boy insisted.

Something about the idea of Kaoru walking downstairs without him had caused Hikaru to feel a slight sense of panic, and he grasped for an excuse to keep him there. Picking up a comb from the top of the dresser, he busied himself with the act of doing Kaoru's hair without another word.

Kaoru usually disliked anyone fussing over him, but there were times when he welcomed his brother doting on him when he was injured or feeling a little down. The younger twin couldn't help but smile gently at the attention Hikaru was giving him. Hikaru may often have been boisterous and thoughtless, but he did take in a lot more than he was usually given credit for, and Kaoru appreciated his brother's concern.

Hikaru was trying so hard to help out, though it could have come off as annoying to anyone who didn't understand how he worked. Then again, there wasn't anyone who understood him as much as Kaoru did. He obediently held still while Hikaru fussed over his hair, trying to hold back a giggle at the look of extreme concentration on his twin's face. Kaoru's hair was pretty messy, and no wonder.

"Nothing is going to sit right anymore after what you did to me," Kaoru teased playfully.

The older twin grunted noncommittally. Hikaru examined his work, a little miffed by the way Kaoru's hair was stubbornly trying to hang into his eyes. Thinking quickly, he snatched something else off the dresser top and lifted it up to Kaoru's head. Snapping the thin metal hair clip shut, and another, he decided that it was good enough for keeping the bangs out of his brother's face.

Glancing at the mirror on the wall, Hikaru frowned. He wasn't having such a good hair day, either. Sighing, he turned to comb his own disheveled mop.

"I name this style 'sex hair'," he muttered sarcastically.

Kaoru took the liberty of picking up a couple more hairclips and returning the favor of trying to make his twin's hair hold relatively still instead of hanging in his eyes. After he was done, the younger twin smiled brilliantly, tilting Hikaru's chin upward to give him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"C'mon, let's go together."

Hikaru had felt extremely guilty and worried about hurting Kaoru, but there were little nuances of his character that Hikaru could differentiate when he was keeping his real feelings quiet. Like if he was really okay, or if he was just hiding something or other. In this case, Kaoru didn't appear to be concealing some sort of hatred for his brother over what had happened, so Hikaru ultimately decided that everything would work out alright.

He knew Kaoru was concerned about the possibility that they had been seen, but the older twin had a habit of not worrying himself too much over things until they _actually_ became a problem.

Hikaru probably rubbed a degree of that part of himself off on his brother—or at least he hoped so.

He didn't want to see Kaoru sad over things that hadn't happened yet.

Hikaru's spirits lifted, however, now that Kaoru had genuinely seemed to perk up. His little brother's smiles were infectious—the older twin couldn't resist smiling back. Hikaru was grateful for Kaoru's help in taming his own mess... it just never seemed to work out the same when you were trying to style your own hair.

Moreover, Hikaru was happy that Kaoru was happy. His fingers curled into his brother's and he returned the kiss, somehow managing to restrain himself from making it anymore than that. They had, after all, just gotten dressed.

They even had pretty hairclips, to boot, so no groping would be permissible until after school was over, during the host club.

The younger twin's playful manner brought out Hikaru's, and now he found he could laugh about the situation as they walked together out of their bedroom.

Once they were in the car, Kaoru leaned an elbow against the window as the two were escorted to what little was left of classes that afternoon. The younger of the twins decided there was less of a risk that the two of them would be hopelessly fondling each other at school rather than lounging at home, half naked, and with no one to supervise them.

Besides, he needed something to get his mind off the possibility that they could be in trouble, and teasing their dear friend Suou Tamaki usually did the trick for them. He barely batted an eyelash as Hikaru slyly nicked the cell out of his pocket and flipped it open. Grinning, Hikaru hit a few buttons and held it to his ear.

"Tono? ...Yeah, the problem's been taken care of." He glanced in Kaoru's direction, raising his eyebrows. "We're on our way to school now, so things will proceed as usual after classes."

He flipped the phone shut again, laughing.

Things would go on as usual... with perhaps a bit more _groping_ than before.

Hikaru thought it was safe to assume their clients wouldn't mind.

Upon hearing his twin call the very person he had just been thinking about, Kaoru burst into laughter as well. It was never the act itself that amused them so much as the mental image of the blonde's face whenever they said or did something specifically for the shock value of it.

Surely by now he would have realized, like everyone else, that they did it just to get a rise out of him. But the fact that he was too dense to figure it out made him even more entertaining.

"I wonder what he's telling the others. Sometimes I think we should set up a hidden camera in the room everytime we're absent, just to see his face when we call in."

Of course then they would be accused by their great and glorious leader of being perverted. Both of them knew the terrible truth, though.

Tamaki was the one who wanted the girls to touch his tra la la, not them.

Handing Kaoru's phone back to him, Hikaru chuckled.

"Kyouya-senpai probably actually _has_ a camera hidden in the room. We should hack into his laptop and find the footage." He shook his head, smiling.

"Tono almost makes me want to move to France," Kaoru said. "We'd never be bored there if everyone else is even _half_ as bad as he is."

Glancing at Kaoru's face, Hikaru tucked a stray strand of red hair that dared to escape from its clip behind his ear.

"Why would you want to live there? France is full of... _Franch_ people," Hikaru said, putting on a serious expression—_oh-so-serious_. "What if their weirdness rubbed off on us?"

The country of France in general was always a mild source of amusement for Hikaru. From their way of speaking, to their silly names. It was almost a shame that Tamaki was only half French, it would have provided even more entertainment if they could've teased him about one of those names on top of everything else.

By that point they had reached the school. As they made their way towards the high school building's main entrance, Hikaru took one look at the clocktower and realized the only class left for the day was already almost over. Shifting his eyes back to Kaoru, he shrugged one shoulder, giving him a questioning look.

"Do you want to just skip the last one entirely and go straight to the music room?"

Kaoru shrugged the opposite shoulder Hikaru had.

"Well, we might as well. Anyway, a lot of the weird things in France don't apply to us since we're guys," Kaoru picked up their previous conversation. "Like the women that don't shave."

Kaoru shuddered. He could just imagine a female version of Tamaki extending his arms in welcome to their guests looking as though he had a pair of pom-poms attached to his underarms.

It was a truly terrifying mental image.

Halfway to the music room the bell chimed, and students began flooding the hallway.

As they strolled through the the high school section, Hikaru seemed engrossed in the strange conversation with his brother. He wasn't troubled by the odd looks they received by a few students in the hallway, some of whom shared some classes with one or both twins.

So they showed up only during the last few minutes of school, and were wearing street clothes. So what?

"But they like cheese, and I hear they pee in the street," Kaoru continued. "That's pretty weird."

Kaoru made a note to himself to ask Tamaki if any members of his family happened to do that once in a while. The answer didn't matter so long as he could see Tamaki's face when he asked.

Half of the rumors the two found utterly hilarious probably weren't even true, but they were still funny as hell.

"That's very weird... although being allowed to pee in the street sounds convenient—I mean, if you really had to go," Hikaru commented dryly.

"...And people think the _Japanese_ are weird," Kaoru huffed.

Well, they were. That's what happens when you drop nuclear bombs on a country.

Their grandchildren put panties in vending machines.

Hikaru spotted a pair of their usual clients out of the corner of his eye, walking in the same direction. No doubt they were planning to designate the two of them today, as usual. Hikaru caught a glimpse one of the girls watching them, and decided to make the most of the opportunity.

His arm casually reached out and wrapped around Kaoru's waist. His loose grip left his hand hanging rather suggestively low on his brother's hip, but he kept up the conversation as though everything was perfectly ordinary.

"Do you think French fries and French toast are from France? I wouldn't be surprised," Hikaru said. "Tono _does_ have that obsession for fries since he got on that _commoner food_ kick."

Kaoru also pretended not to notice that both girls were now staring, wide-eyed, and he resisted the urge to smirk.

"I don't know. I guess they picked French fries because Irish tater dandies sounded weird or something. I bet you money that was the original name—_Irish tater dandies_."

The two were chatting as if they were the only two in the entire school and apparently neither of them cared what the other students thought about the older twin's hand resting so dangerously close to his sibling's backside. It was safe to assume they'd now caught the eye of a few other girls in passing, and it was good advertising if nothing else.

"I dare you to come up with a better name, too," Kaoru added.

The pair of them were incredibly weird, especially since all such off the wall conversations were spoken in such a serious tone of voice.

It was like they were actually pondering the deep mysteries of life.

But the twins were true professionals when it came to the host club; if it wasn't for sheer amusement, neither of them would be caught dead going out of their way to make the girls cream their panties.

Hikaru kept a straight face at the gasps he could've _sworn_ he heard as his fingers shifted a little on Kaoru's hip. If this had been two years ago they probably would have done something like put tarantulas from the science lab into the desks of those same girls to make their eyes pop.

Whatever got results, right?

Though neither of them admitted it, Tamaki was a rather healthy influence on them, and their mischievous deeds had mostly been tamed to that of fanservice and light-hearted pranks.

If you could call public displays of implied twincest a healthier alternative.

"I don't know about that, Kaoru. The real name of them sounds weird enough. Anything to _do_ with France sounds weird," Hikaru commented. "...Or even the Spanish name. C'mon... _papas fritas_? Who got paid to think _that_ one up?"

Probably no one. But when they babbled about such random nonsense, such things were not looked into.

Kaoru snorted a laugh, probably at the phrase _papas fritas_.

"Heh," Hikaru muttered. "Spanish is a funny sounding language."

Spotting the white double doors at the end of the hall that led to their destination, Hikaru felt a grin spread across his face. Inside would be Tamaki, and probably a priceless freakout.

In high spirits, he began to sway while he walked, nudging his hip against Kaoru's as though dancing to some beat that he could only hear within his head.

"_I never knew she could dance like this... she makes a man wanna speak Spanish..._"

Hikaru's motion caused Kaoru to sway as well, as his arm was still wrapped around him—but he knew Kaoru would forgive him.

It was always fun being silly when Kaoru was there.

"_Como se llama... bonita..._" Hikaru sang softly. "_Mi casa... su casa..._"

Discussion of how weird other languages sounded was somehow even more ironic coming from someone who was Japanese. It was clearly lost on the twins.

Kaoru grinned at his brother as the two of them danced all the way into the third music room.

They had been members of the host club for quite some time now, and none of the members were able to predict just what the twins might do upon coming through those doors.

"Hey, Christina Lopez! Remember me?! C'mon, honey, let's go! Here, Hikaru, hold my baby!" Kaoru made a pawing motion in Hikaru's direction and a convincing impression of a pissed off cat.

"She's been calling me a puta since third grade!" Hikaru pawed right back at his brother and mimicked the cat fight sound.

They dissolved into a mutual fit of laughter even as Tamaki pounced on them.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" A very flustered host club king stood before them. "Where have you been all day—and why are you late? And just what are you doing that's so... _weird_ and _unprofessional_ while we have guests?!"

Everyone in the room was staring at them now.

The twins simply watched him placidly as they silently let him rant, because this was, of course, the desired reaction. It would be a waste to interrupt him.

In truth, Tamaki probably had a right to know what the fuck was going on, after they'd left the previous day without a word and looking irritated with each other. Let's not forget the random phone call about erectile dysfunction.

But those things were less important than their lord's entertaining bitch fit, less about what he was saying and more about the look on his face. Just as they'd expected, it was worth seeing.

They slid discreet looks of amusement back and forth between them until Tamaki appeared to have worn himself out, or run out of adjectives to describe their improper behavior.

After a few moments of silence passed, Kaoru took the chance to make the same hilarious cat noise again. Hikaru grinned at this, then composed his face into a grave expression.

"I'm terribly sorry to have to tell you like this, Tono, but..." Hikaru sighed dramatically, glancing at Kaoru. "My hips don't lie. I'm sorry. I can't help it."

Fighting to keep a straight face, he sauntered over to their usual table. When his back was finally turned to Tamaki, the mirth in his eyes became obvious and his shoulders gently shook with silent laughter.

Kaoru was having a harder time staying composed, and he ended up making a noise that sounded like a cross between a snort and choking before he nearly fell over with laughter at Hikaru's comment. He followed Hikaru, slapping both hands onto his brother's shoulders to keep standing upright while he continued to giggle hysterically.

The younger twin wasn't really helping the situation as Hikaru tried to keep from losing his cool, but the peals of laughter eventually bubbled up. Kaoru's laughter was infectious, after all.

Tamaki had absolutely no idea what they were talking talking about, which invariably made everything twice as funny.

Eventually the laughter died down into softer chuckles, but Kaoru was still wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Tono, what Hikaru is trying to say is that he'd like you to try some Irish tater dandies."

"Papas fritas," Hikaru corrected, clapping a hand over his mouth to keep from busting up again.

Okay, that was it.

Tamaki officially thought the twins had completely lost their minds.

"Sorry about yesterday. That was just for the suspense, you know? The girls who heard about our disagreement surely want to know if there was a resolution... and of course they won't be disappointed! Right, Hikaru?" The younger twin wrapped his arms around his brother's chest while he was still behind him, his cheek coming dangerously close to nuzzling against Hikaru's.

The older twin had managed to regain a semblance of composure, and he leaned back into Kaoru's embrace. All joking aside, the girls seated at their table had caught Hikaru's attention. They were staring, dumbfounded, at the twins right now, but also expectant.

Immediately falling into character, Hikaru's voice lowered in pitch.

"But it's always so tense with you, Kaoru..."

Not as of three seconds ago, but it sounded good so Hikaru went with it.

He turned to stare at his brother's face intently.

"Sometimes it's hard to keep from indulging in any—" Hikaru's fingers caressed the side of his twin's neck, causing Kaoru to tilt his head back to grant him more access, "—urges that I get, you see."

The girls at the table had started squealing in delight. Apparently they hadn't noticed that their mood had been light-hearted and significantly less dramatic less than a minute ago.

Hikaru stepped away from his brother then, his expression reluctant while Kaoru's was longing, to pull out a chair for his twin. Ushering Kaoru into his seat, Hikaru leaned over and wrapped his arms around his brother from behind.

"Sometimes I feel like I fail you as a brother. Can you forgive me, Kaoru?" He rested his chin on his twin's shoulder and looked distraught.

"Oh, Hikaru. Of course I forgive you."

It was hard for Kaoru to keep his tone delicate while he was still trying not to laugh about his brother's hips being incapable of lying.

He had to pretend he was blushing and hide his face behind his hand a moment while he regained his composure after nearly breaking into laughter again.

"You are too kind to me," Hikaru murmured softly, also trying to keep his game face on.

Kaoru's eyes shifted to the girls seated across from him, smiling shyly.

"Welcome, ladies. My dear brother and I apologize if we worried you about our actions yesterday. As you can see, we were able to forgive each other..." Kaoru purred at his twin.

Hikaru's lips hovered over Kaoru's ear as though he were whispering to his brother in secret, but, as always, he made certain to speak just loudly enough for their guests to overhear.

"Yes, we forgave each other _many_ times last night, didn't we?" As Hikaru's fingertip traced the curve of Kaoru's jaw, his mind actually mulled over the words, and he tried to keep from grinning at that point.

"Yes..." Kaoru sighed, closing his eyes.

The girls were watching with rapt attention, and Hikaru looked up at them as though he had just broken out of a trance.

"Apologies for our casual attire today." Hikaru smiled. "After... _relieving_... Kaoru of his uniform yesterday, we couldn't locate all of the pieces today."

Hikaru's face came an inch apart from his brother's as he traced a lazy fingertip over Kaoru's mouth.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru whined, casting a distressed glance to their guests as though he was terrified of making a bad impression.

The younger twin was going along with his brother's implications as always, doing his best to act like an embarrassed virgin school girl the entire time, but it was difficult now that Hikaru was aware of his sibling's true nature behind closed doors.

It had to be amusing for Hikaru to watch his brother's bottom lip tremble everytime his own came so close to brushing against them.

Kaoru always put on such a perfect act for their audience.

And of course, the girls had taken the bait.

"No, no, it's okay!"

"You both look so handsome no matter what you wear!"

"The hairclips are so _cute_!"

Several hums of agreement came with the last statement, and Hikaru had to concur.

Kaoru looked adorable with the hairclips now that he looked closely, and recently, whenever he thought about how cute Kaoru looked, he felt the distinct urge to ravish him.

Instead, however, he smiled politely at their guests before wandering over to the table where the club laid out snacks every afternoon. Expensive cakes and pastries usually lined even more expensive plates, but since Haruhi's arrival there were also ordinary snack foods. No doubt thanks to Tono's deeply rooted fascination with commoner culture.

Among these, Hikaru spotted what he was looking for instantly. Clutching a small, red box in his hand, he returned to where Kaoru sat, smiling as the girls talked ardently about boys in hairclips. Seating himself next to his twin, he caught Kaoru's eye. Hikaru opened the box, and from it, drew a slender stick of strawberry flavored pocky.

His eyes never left his brother's as he made the process of putting the end of it into his mouth as erotic as possible.

Their guests had obviously taken notice, as their chatter died away the second the frosted stick touched Hikaru's tongue.

Kaoru licked his lips lasciviously.

The younger twin made certain the girls were watching before he took the other end of the treat into his mouth, suckling on it while still looking into the eyes of his mirror image.

The stick slowly but surely began to disappear between them.

Hikaru's heart picked up pace. Kaoru had immediately figured out the intention of this new game, but as his brother's face moved closer his eyes widened slightly.

The girls always expected them to come close, but never actually kiss. Hikaru also expected things to stop before they escalated any further.

They were both terrified of certain things reaching the ears of their mother, so it was unexplainable how the following events came about, exactly.

Maybe Kaoru thought Hikaru smelled too delicious. Maybe Hikaru found Kaoru's lips too tempting.

The second their lips touched, Kaoru's cares about the situation melted away, and Hikaru found it impossible not to respond.

For an instant, no one else existed.

Hikaru fiercely kissed his brother, his fingers threading through identical red hair as Kaoru clung to his shirt like his life depended on it. A small moan was the only incentive the older twin needed to slip his tongue between Kaoru's willing lips, tasting the strawberry sugar coating still clinging to his mouth.

The eyes of their guests when the situation progressed grew so large that they might have fallen out of their skulls. A shrill, unified cry of glee followed.

It wasn't the deafening response, or the scandalized gasps from most of the others in the room, or even Tamaki's wail of "_What are you two doing?!_" that brought Hikaru back down to earth, but the host club king's hand on his shoulder.

They pulled apart, blinking a few times, as though they were no longer quite certain of where they were. But the sight of all the guests in the room, as well as the other hosts, staring at them with varying looks of curiosity and shock, was quite enough to alert them of the situation they were now in.

Even Tamaki's expression, which usually would have been funny, drove home the fact that they had just crossed a line.

Glancing at Kaoru, Hikaru exchanged a brief look of underlying horror with his twin before he offered a nervous smile.

"Silly Kaoru," he chided gently. "I wasn't about to let you take my pocky without a fight."

A fight. Sure.

A battle of lips, with a dash of tongue.

Even if Hikaru felt compelled to gloss things over and make everything seem more natural, there was no denying the feeling that his blood was on fire.

He had kissed his twin, in front of everyone.

It was scandalous—_indecent_—and incredibly _hot_.

He _liked_ it, God help him.

Just like he liked the splash of color across Kaoru's face that clearly gave away how much he liked it, too.

But Hikaru didn't like the terrified look in his brother's eyes.

He couldn't _stand_ it.

"Excuse me," he said gruffly, rising to his feet. "I need to use the restroom."

Hikaru couldn't look at Kaoru anymore just now, with the tension hanging so thick in the air between them.

He left the third music room, in a desperate and pitiful attempt to collect himself.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Ouran belongs to Bisco Hatori. The first song that I referenced was 'Hips Don't Lie' by Shakira. Such an addictive and catchy tune. :) The other is 'Ding Ding Dong' by Gunther. The two parts about 'Christina Lopez' and being called a puta since third grade are both references to a Pablo Francisco skit about what two Latin women would be like on Jerry Springer. If you haven't seen/heard it, do so! Find it on youtube! It's funnier if you can picture the cat fight sound that was described here. The one we watched was put to Ouran clips with the twins as the two Latin women having the cat fight. XD  
_

_Also, the term 'Franch' was not a mistake. I put it in there deliberately as an inside joke. My friends and I use the term as a nod to a typo I once made, combining 'France' and 'French' into a single, bastardized entity. :) Just saying. I might use it again in the future, as well. By the way, Rachel (Kaoru) made up the phrase 'Irish tater dandies' on the fly during this roleplay. I simply couldn't leave it out of the fic._

_By the way, please don't take offense at anything that was said here. It's not meant to be taken seriously. :)  
_


	7. Love Letters and Photographs

_Author's Note: The story is actually pretty serious in this chapter, although we tried to lighten it up a bit with some fluffy twin interaction._

_This also marks the first time I planned on giving Kyouya spoken dialogue. This was the point in the RP where Ray and I really stopped glossing over the other host club members in a half-assed manner. I promise they'll get more love in the future. Starting with the next chapter! :)_

_Anyway. I hope you like it!_

* * *

They didn't care what anyone else thought.

But they had to.

The two of them were always contradicting themselves like that.

Tamaki looked concerned after the eldest Hitachiin stormed out of the third music room while Kaoru sat there staring at the floor in silence. The last two days had been strange even for _them_, but the host club king had the grace to not say anything to the younger twin as long as their guests were still there.

Kaoru's first instinct had been to follow Hikaru, but that would have been even more suspicious. So the younger twin resigned himself to staying put and keeping the girls company. He smiled nervously as they continued to giggle about the newest display of brotherly love.

**-x-x-x-**

Hikaru barged into the restroom, letting out a frustrated growl as he gripped the edges of the sink.

"Dammit!"

Thankfully the restrooms were empty due to most of the students having left for the day. Hikaru didn't have the patience to deal with anyone else right now, but didn't have the presence of mind to appreciate his good fortune, either. He was annoyed, out of frustration at his lapse in judgment as well as how tight his pants felt at the moment.

Running the cold water, he splashed it over his heated face and the back of his neck, looking up to scowl at himself in the mirror. They were supposed to be good actors, so why the hell couldn't he hide how much he had been affected, much less suppress a stupid blush?

As he stared at his reflection, however, his expression gradually softened. When he looked at it, it was almost like looking at Kaoru.

He bit down softly on his lower lip as he pressed his palm against the mirror, sighing.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru... I always do stuff without thinking..." Hikaru murmured, as if he was speaking to the genuine article.

The cool surface of the glass was a sharp contrast to the warmth that Kaoru's hand would have provided had he really been there, and he blinked as that realization sank in. Kaoru was not there. But Hikaru felt oddly relieved that his little brother wouldn't witness the breakdown of his composure.

He knew Kaoru would forgive him for his flub, considering they both held their share of the responsibility. On the other hand, everyone in the music room today had witnessed their kiss.

Flirting and hinting was one thing, but today marked a brand new kind of display, and pushed the boundaries of performance. Even for the twins.

Because in reality, Hikaru hadn't been acting at all during that kiss. His reaction had derived purely from what he wanted in that moment, selfishly throwing all caution to the wind.

He didn't want to think about the consequences of the mistake. Never wanted to address them.

Hikaru was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the soft creaking of the door that would have alerted him to the presence of someone else.

"I guess it makes sense now," said a voice, "why you two are always spaced off in your own little world. Why you're so mean to everyone else."

Hikaru dropped his hand from the mirror, startled, whirling around at the sound.

Odd. This was the boy's restroom, but it wasn't a boy that had come to use the facilities.

A girl stood in the doorway, an unreadable expression plastered on her face as she stared at him.

Hikaru's eyes narrowed and his fingers curled into a fist in irritation. He really didn't want to be bothered right now.

He stared back, the shock on his face swiftly changing to indignation. As what she said sank in, he gritted his teeth, choosing not to dignify her words with a real response.

Hikaru couldn't shake the impression that he knew this girl from somewhere. But whether he knew her or not, that still didn't make it _any_ of her business.

"I think you have the wrong bathroom, miss," he said coldly, his voice oddly flat.

"Oh, no. I came looking for you, you see."

The corners of her mouth curled into a wicked grin when he finally addressed her—and with such irritation, too. As if she enjoyed seeing him so ruffled.

"You're Hikaru, right? You're the angry one," she concluded, without waiting for his answer. "I've been watching the two of you for a while."

The girl fished around in the pocket of her uniform and grasped a sealed envelope. She tossed it onto the edge of the sink in front of the baffled boy.

Hikaru looked more than a little confused, as he wondered how this girl might know him. Trying to put her face to a time and place, he knew he must have done _something_ to piss her off, considering the look of distaste in her eyes.

His eyes fell to the envelope in front of him, staring blankly.

"The last time we spoke, you gave me a suggestion. Do you remember what that suggestion was, Hitachiin Hikaru?"

**-x-x-x-**

Kaoru had begun to worry about his brother.

It had been a while since Hikaru left for the bathroom, and he wondered if everything was okay in there.

Hikaru had been so flustered when he left, almost as if he had a—

Kaoru's eyes widened slightly.

Surely he wasn't doing... _that_ in the restroom, was he?

The idea made Kaoru's blush return in full force. Much to his dismay, the girls sitting with him noticed, and they prodded him again with questions about his relationship with with his brother.

**-x-x-x-**

Hikaru snatched up the envelope and and opened it. Inside were torn pieces of paper—remnants of a letter. Without further investigation, it dawned on him what the letter had been, and who this girl was.

He looked up at her with an expression that was fairly unreadable, except for a hint of something behind his eyes—a sort of helplessness.

He was put on the spot—without his other half—and she knew it.

From the look on her face, she was enjoying it immensely.

Hikaru considered playing dumb, but he was already in enough hot water.

He swallowed hard.

"I said... you should come up with a better confession," he said softly, his voice monotone.

Now that he'd said it, he looked incredulously from the envelope in his hand, to the girl.

"Don't tell me you _actually_ wrote one... you seem like you really hate me now." Hikaru laughed humorlessly, running a hand through his hair—a habit that seemed to have recently formed as a reaction to anxiety.

"Oh, no." She smiled sweetly. "You misunderstand, Hikaru. I haven't come to confess anything."

"So what's the point of you coming to me with this now, then?"

"Oh, the letter is just to serve as a reminder that the two of you need to be taught a valuable lesson before treating another girl so poorly."

Hikaru stared at her, a sick feeling building inside his stomach.

"But the real reason I came," she continued, "is because I just wanted to show you something _interesting_. I'm sure everyone _else_ would be interested in knowing why you two only ever cared about yourselves, too."

Her tone instantly put Hikaru on guard. Looking at his past thrust under his nose was a little much, and he narrowed his eyes. Whatever was _interesting_ to her couldn't possibly spell good news for him or Kaoru.

She produced a photograph, recently taken. The picture was still developing—who still used instant cameras, anyway—but it was easy to tell what the subject was as she dangled it in front of his face.

"Cute, huh?"

Hikaru paled as he saw his kiss with Kaoru, now immortalized, and finally got a good look at how their little scene must have looked to everyone else.

Their exchange had lasted a scant fifteen seconds, at best. But the kiss in the photo could not be mistaken for anything chaste or fraternal. It looked, for lack of a better term, _horny_. Hikaru could even make out a glimpse of his tongue passing into Kaoru's mouth, which made it seem even _less_ innocent, if it was even possible.

He lifted his hand, almost in a daze as he stared at the evidence of their overt affection, and she abruptly jerked the picture away from him before he could snatch it from her.

Hikaru snapped out of his stupor at the movement, and a rush of panic clawed at his insides. He couldn't let her believe she held sway over him—over _them_.

He was a good actor, and acting was exactly what he intended on doing.

Adopting a look of indifference, Hikaru shrugged.

"Things are different now. Sorry that I—_we_ were jerks back then, but I don't see what you hope to prove. It's all fake. I trust you've noticed we do it to make the girls happy... I'm sure you're _observant_ enough to realize that we do what we do to get _results_. That's all." He nodded at the photo she was holding possessively out of his reach. "This just happened to get results."

"Is that so?" She sneered.

Clearly she didn't appear to be buying it. Hikaru fought to remain calm, as he feigned a look of contemplation as he regarded her.

"I do hope you aren't trying to get on the _bad side_ of all those other girls if you try to cause a rift in the host club," he murmured, tapping his chin with his forefinger. "We really _do_ just want to make them happy, after all. It's what we do."

"The looks on your faces don't seem so fake to me."

"We're good actors," he insisted.

He tried to keep his cool, but it only extended as far as his face. Inside, his heart was pounding rapidly and his palms felt sweaty.

"It would be a _shame_ if I went through all that work for a photo that was worthless," she said coolly. "I hear the editor of the school newspaper and Suou Tamaki are great friends, though. I'm sure if I give this picture to him, he can find a way to get even more 'results'."

Hikaru choked, almost laughing at the absurdity of her words.

"That guy?! He notoriously publishes scandals that aren't true. Besides... do you think _anyone_ at Ouran Academy hasn't heard about the stuff we do in the host club? It's not news."

Hikaru felt himself starting to ramble out of nervousness, and he quickly cut it off. Excuses and distractions weren't going to do anything to make him look less guilty. But the girl wouldn't have been convinced, anyway.

She had seen what the twins were really like, and how cruel they could be. She wasn't going to let it go after all this time because he _claimed_ the two of them had changed.

She stuffed the photograph down the front of her uniform. There was no point in waiting for him to try to steal the only good dirt she currently had on them.

"We'll just have to see what happens, won't we? I'll even have him create a headline having to do with a confession of brotherly love."

Hikaru's expression took on an almost pitying look at that point.

"It's a shame a cute girl like you has to have a heart so full of malice after two years. You're the poster child of moving on."

He smiled then, after it was clear that he'd lost the argument. But he was satisfied enough that his words would have left their mark.

"At least I don't have to satisfy myself by fucking my siblings because I've run everyone else off by being a complete _asshole_." She let the wicked smile that was on her face completely die. "You two are even more sick than I thought."

If Hikaru wanted malice, then she would give him malice.

The twins may have been too young to realize when it had happened, but fucking with the heart of a woman was a deadly mistake for a man.

Cute or not, she was a scorned woman, and Hikaru didn't even try to stop her as she left.

Hikaru decided to let his faith lie in the fact that she hadn't chosen the most well-respected individual at Ouran to take her photo to. The word of Komatsuzawa Akira didn't hold much weight with anyone that mattered.

He would let her believe her little delusions about the school newspaper headlines being important.

Still, somewhere inside, Hikaru was a _little_ concerned.

He should have thanked her, though. Their exchange had quite effectively made his erection go away. Fancy that.

As he made his way back, Hikaru was glad that Kaoru had not been there to witness what had transpired. When he entered the music room and saw the concern in Kaoru's eyes, Hikaru decided he wouldn't tell him just yet, either.

Kaoru was flooded with relief when his brother sat down next to him again, but Hikaru appeared to be upset over something.

They both instantly came to the conclusion that it couldn't be discussed with guests still present, and turned as one to face the girls across the table.

"Sorry about that." Hikaru smiled. "What did I miss?"

"Ah, you didn't miss much. I was just telling them a little about mother and father."

The girls had all seemed pretty interested in listening to Kaoru speak of them, although he wasn't sure quite why. Perhaps it was just to make polite, idle chat until Hikaru returned to molest his brother some more.

That was really the only real reason the girls came, anyway.

Now that Hikaru was back, the girls seemed to have forgotten about the previous conversation and listened eagerly for the older twin to offer some sort of explanation for his delayed return.

When none came, Kaoru watched him with a look of bemusement, but still attempted to cover for him.

"Ah, princesses, Hikaru hasn't felt well since this morning, which is why we were late today, you see."

Hikaru wasn't really listening to the sympathetic responses from the girls, he was still rather irritated about one girl in particular.

Only one thing she had said truly angered him. The part about fucking Kaoru.

He'd never wanted to hit a female before in his life. Until that jab came.

How _dare_ she talk about his baby brother like that?

Hikaru, of course, could not talk about any of the things he felt at that moment, or it would have been as good as admitting her accusation.

It wasn't fair. It wasn't anyone else's business.

He loved Kaoru more than anything else, and no one could possibly understand—least of all _that_ stupid bitch.

His anger had not dissipated in the slightest, even being near Kaoru again. The younger twin's calmer nature would usually rub off on him to a degree. But right now, even if no one else could tell, Kaoru could see that Hikaru was holding in a lot at that moment.

Kaoru immediately knew his brother was furious from his subtle body language and the twitch in the corner of his left eye. The younger twin was smart enough and knew Hikaru well enough to know that the anger was not directed at him, however.

So then, what exactly had happened while Hikaru was in the restroom?

Kaoru had to wait to find out, because they still had guests.

Hikaru had been honest with the girl about being a good actor. He put on a charming smile, which Kaoru mimicked. He made it a point not to touch his brother again during their hosting session, but the girls didn't seem too disappointed. Actually, they hadn't seemed to take much notice at all. They were perfectly content chattering about fashion design, thanks to Kaoru's previous conversation, and they both politely answered their questions about their own interest in the field.

They carried on with their guests this way for the rest of the afternoon without a hitch.

It was almost as if they had all forgotten what had happened between the twins earlier.

Hikaru, however, knew better. He knew that there was one person that hadn't forgotten, and was determined not to let _them_ forget.

Once the last of the customers had left the music room for the day, he no longer had to keep up his front.

Hikaru sank down in his chair, lolled his head back, and clapped his hands to his face.

They really shouldn't have come to school, he realized with a groan.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru spoke softly, tugging at Hikaru's hands so he could look at him properly.

The younger twin was extremely worried, and he wanted to talk to Hikaru about it before Tamaki could pounce on them and ask a bunch of questions that Kaoru knew would only serve to further upset his brother.

The host club king, however, seemed to have noticed Hikaru wasn't open to approach at the moment, although it was most likely with Kyouya's warning that he didn't speak to them. In fact, he encouraged the other hosts to leave them alone, as well.

Though Hikaru's hands were no longer covering his face, his eyes remained closed with an expression of anguish. Like he was wishing he could punch something really, really hard.

Of course, Hikaru knew exactly what—or who—he wanted to punch.

On the other hand, he was fighting a desperate internal battle to keep her words from getting to him.

_She_ was the one in the wrong here, not them.

If she hadn't been so _shallow_ as to see the twins as just two faces of a single individual, just like all the _rest_ of them, they might have seen her as someone more worth their time.

After all, they only ever saw the faces of the Hitachiin brothers. To them, one pretty face was just the same as the other.

There was a point where their disdain for other people in general had a reason, but no one ever even _tried_ to understand what it was like.

Not a single one of them cared about Kaoru's appreciation for English literature, or Hikaru's interest in physics.

No individuality to the outside world.

It didn't _matter_ who they were on the inside.

It was fucking disgusting.

Kaoru could see his twin trembling with the rage he was fighting to keep bottle up inside of him. It always worried him when Hikaru acted like this, mostly because he became irrational and unpredictable when he had no way of properly letting out his feelings.

He took both of Hikaru's hands in his own as he normally did to calm him down.

All Hikaru usually needed when he acted like this was to know that at least one person was there for him and understood what he was feeling.

Kaoru was _always_ that one person.

"Hikaru," Kaoru persisted. "Why are you so mad?"

Even though Kaoru was terribly concerned, Hikaru didn't know quite how to voice what was on his mind.

Cracking one eye open, he regarded his twin's worried face.

If people knowing what they were really like was going to cause such stress, Hikaru realized that he really didn't _want_ other people to know them that well.

He wanted Kaoru's unique personality to only be identifiable by him.

It was Hikaru's special treasure. Something that Kaoru only fully revealed to him.

Hikaru tried to smile in a way that might comfort his baby brother, shifting uncomfortably.

"Um... I don't think mom is the only one we have to worry about," he said meaningfully, looking up at Kaoru now with both eyes wide open.

"I don't understand," Kaoru said, furrowing his brow with confusion. "Did someone say something to you?"

Now he was _really_ worried.

Hikaru was usually one to act so nonplussed regarding most comments aimed at him or his brother, so on the rare occasion someone _did_ get under his skin, Kaoru knew it was important.

"Let's just say... we can expect a rather interesting headline in tomorrow's school paper," he offered helplessly, averting his eyes.

Hikaru was ashamed. As the older brother, he felt he should've been able to do something to prevent being one-upped by a stupid girl with a petty grudge.

"...What?"

He was still quite angry, so much that his shoulders were shaking. His hands clamped down on Kaoru's in a tense grip as his eyebrows drew together.

"I hate her. I feel dirty for even calling her cute," Hikaru spat, without really elaborating.

He then flew into a flurry of ramblings that didn't make much sense, but he didn't know how to say it straight out to Kaoru.

"As if she _really_ knows why we—" Hikaru bit his lip, screwing his eyes shut. "It's because of people like _her_ that I—"

He growled, slumping down further into his chair.

Kaoru only ever needed to hear scraps of his brother's comments when he was having one of his tantrums to understand what was going on, and as Hikaru's ranting went on, the younger twin's eyes widened in horror.

"One of... _those_ girls?"

Had she been waiting all this time for some way to get revenge on the twins for humiliating her?

Now that he thought about it, Kaoru _did_ feel somewhat ashamed at the way he and his brother handled confessions back then, but they were in middle school.

It was only natural for them to be obnoxious, right?

While it was true most of the school knew they were odd and heard rumors of their acts, a majority of the students assumed it was just a stunt and nothing more. But with a picture of them crossing such a forbidden line of physical contact, there was a chance some of them would start spreading darker rumors.

Those rumors would likely reach the teachers, and then probably their _parents_.

Hikaru knew he owed Kaoru a better explanation, and he took a deep breath. He leaned forward, against Kaoru's chest, and buried his face into his twin's shoulder. It was easier for him to talk if he wasn't looking directly at him, somehow.

"I tried so hard to call her bluff, to make it sound like it was normal and stuff... and everyone had seen it before..." His voice was soft, slightly muffled by the fabric of Kaoru's shirt. "She didn't buy it. Even when I said no one believed the tabloid-ish stuff and that she was wasting her time. She showed me the picture she took... it looked—" Hikaru swallowed hard, "—very real."

"I'm sorry, Hikaru," Kaoru said quietly.

The younger twin felt responsible because he was the one who suggested they go to school, as well as the one who first kissed his brother the way a lover would.

"What? Idiot," came the immediate reply. "Don't you _dare_ apologize. I mean... I started it when we... at home, y'know?"

Hikaru sounded a bit more like his usual self, but he also felt at fault for being the one who had let things go as far as they had. But even though he was uneasy, he found some comfort in being next to Kaoru. He was warm, and smelled of the brand of soap they both pickily insisted on using.

He sighed.

"She was wrong," Hikaru continued slowly. "We didn't... I didn't just—_y'know_—because I want to keep others away... you know that, right?"

It was Hikaru's own version of being scared; a sort of detachment in his words, like he wanted to distance himself from the situation itself. The girl's words really hurt Hikaru, Kaoru could tell by how hard he was struggling to grasp a sense of freedom from his guilt.

Of course the younger twin knew better than that, and reassured his brother by running his fingers gently through Hikaru's matching red hair. Kaoru now understood what exactly she said that upset him, and why.

Hikaru knew he had trouble controlling himself when he became attached to others. She had planted the thought into his head now that made him doubt his reasoning for sleeping with Kaoru, and that angered the younger twin as well.

"Hikaru, I know. I understand. She's wrong about you... about us both." Kaoru whispered to his brother so that no one else could hear. "I don't _care_ what they say, or about what's in the newspaper tomorrow... I don't care if our mother and father try to tear us apart. You and I both know it could never happen, so why are we worried?"

Hearing Kaoru's voice was like a soothing caress over his frazzled nerves, and Hikaru unconsciously leaned into his twin's hand. The other hosts may or may not have been watching, and at this point Hikaru was still incredibly nervous about how everything looked... but Hikaru couldn't stay away.

He always had to have some form of physical touch with his brother, just to make certain he was still there. Whether it was something as simple as his leg idly brushing against Kaoru's as they sat next to one another while they entertained guests, or something as involved as holding his hand.

Hikaru didn't feel _whole_ any other way.

He looked up at Kaoru, his eyes holding concern that only Kaoru was able to detect.

"But what if it does happen... I mean... I'm sure the editor of the newspaper will be _dying_ to blow up that picture nice and big for the front page," Hikaru said bitterly.

"Mm, we kinda pissed him off before," Kaoru agreed somberly.

"Maybe Kyouya-senpai can help," Hikaru mused, tilting his head.

"Maybe. The problem is, we'd have to tell him what's going on. He'd never consent to doing something as big as that without knowing why we were so concerned about it..."

"...Kaoru. Do you really think we have to elaborate on what he was here to witness, anyway?"

Although, the dark-haired upperclassman always seemed to have a way of knowing _everything_ long before anyone else. Hell, he probably already knew the twins were sleeping with each other.

Kaoru shrugged one shoulder.

"I guess we could tell him that Komatsuzawa was planning on trashing Tono again."

"Kyouya-senpai knows what he needs to know already, but I guess reminding him that bad publicity for the club may require his intervention couldn't hurt..." It was the most rational thing Hikaru said all day, but it was short lived. "Worst case scenario, I run away with you."

Hikaru wasn't kidding.

He could just picture the look on their mother's face if they dragged their family name through the dirt with a scandal.

Kaoru frowned. That was a comment born of Hikaru's irrational and panicked decision-making when he felt backed into a corner. A last resort, and Kaoru knew he was completely serious, too.

"You idiot, we can't just run off. How would we survive?"

Their money had obviously always come from their parents, and the two of them didn't have anywhere to go where the police wouldn't find them. When they were found, they would be in shit twice as deep as before.

"We'll just have to handle whatever happens," Kaoru continued. "We can do it together, right? We can do _anything_ together."

"You're right... of course you're right." Hikaru rested his forehead against Kaoru's and sighed.

He mentally slapped himself; it wasn't his style to worry about any of this until it actually happened. Maybe it wasn't the idea of being caught that bothered him, so much as the thought that people would think he was having a relationship with his brother for reasons of pure narcissism and depravity.

He could care less what people thought of him, but he still wanted to protect Kaoru from their judgments.

"Yes, of course I'm right," Kaoru repeated, enjoying hearing Hikaru say it, and he smiled at his twin in reassurance. "Nothing can stand in the way of our world domination plans, Hikaru. You must remain strong for the good of anarchy!"

Kaoru's presence was calming, even if he was gloating a little bit about what Hikaru had just told him. Hikaru found it easier as the minutes passed to think more rationally. He even ventured a smile at Kaoru's joking.

After all, it was more in Hikaru's nature to laugh in the world's face when it tried to bring him down, and Kaoru knew _exactly_ how to bring out that part of him.

"When we have control... every restaurant will have our favorite brand of syrup... and the world will be impeccably dressed—no more frumpy, _commoner_ clothes. They'll all say, 'Damn those incredibly sexy Hitachiin twins, and their style, and overall awesomeness'."

"What are you saying, Hikaru? Everyone already says that about us." Kaoru gently flicked his brother's forehead as if to scold him. "We will create our own world domination brand of syrup. And lo, the Hitachiin twins said unto the peasants, 'Thou shalt have two bottles of syrup within thine house. Two and two alone, shall ye have. One is less than the two thou shalt have and three is right out.'"

They shared a laugh; nothing could ever keep one of them down in the dumps, as long as the other twin was there to raise his spirits. Considering the two of them knew each other so well, it never took much time for Kaoru to lift his brother's mood back to its same old mischievous self.

They grinned at each other, before Hikaru's gaze shifted past Kaoru's shoulder to locate Kyouya. He found him seated at a table in the corner of the room, typing away at his laptop. It also seemed the other hosts had taken their leave for the day. The twins had been so involved in their conversation, neither of them noticed when they had made their exits.

It was just as well. There was probably not going to be a more convenient time to speak to the shadow king than now.

Straightening in his chair, Hikaru composed himself carefully to appear nonchalant before he got to his feet. Offering his brother a hand, Kaoru took it without hesitation. Hikaru knew he'd come with, but he still felt responsible for taking the initiative, as most of this whole mess was his fault, the way he looked at it.

They approached the older boy, and Hikaru perched on the edge of the table on which Kyouya's laptop sat. He didn't acknowledge the redhead's presence there at first, even though it was impossible for him to miss it.

Hikaru pursed his lips. Kyouya always _did_ have a way of getting under people's skin with crap like that.

Leaning slightly over the top of Kyouya's screen, he cleared his throat softly.

"Kyouya-senpai, we need to talk."

* * *

_Disclaimer: Ouran belongs to Bisquick, not me. Rachel also referenced Monty Python and the Holy Grail. :)  
_

_The girl with the grudge is one of the many that the twins had left heartbroken when they tried to give them love letters. It may or may not have been the first one in episode 20, who knows? But as she wasn't given a name, we chose not to give her one, either.  
_


	8. Kisses and Mouthwash

_Author's Note: This chapter was a real bitch to put together. Between extra work and the family driving me crazy, it took a lot longer than expected. Apologies._

_This installment is actually quite a bit longer than any of the others. I had thought about splitting it into two, but I like keeping this little section of the story wrapped into one neat little package. So bear with me on it. ;)_

_It's got plenty of neat stuff happening, including (but not limited to): Kyouya's first spoken dialogue, twin fluff, and what I like to call 'the ultimate WTF moment'._

_You'll see what I mean when you read it. Enjoy!  
_

* * *

Ohtori Kyouya was probably the last person that could be convinced to help them, but there was no question in either of their minds that if he agreed, there would be little chance of failure.

That was the trick, though. Getting him to help.

"Kyouya-senpai?" Hikaru prodded.

The twins glanced at each other, then to the bespectacled upperclassman. He seemed to be engrossed in whatever he was typing and did not acknowledge them. Hikaru, currently the closer of the two to the dark-haired boy, resisted the urge to peer at what was so interesting on the laptop screen.

"We need your help in dealing with a problem—a rumor some dumb broad is threatening to spread around the school," Kaoru said, attempting to snare the other boy's attention.

They exchanged a more exasperated look as this, too, was met with silence. The soft clacking of the keys stopped a few moments later.

"Funny you should mention that, after your display this afternoon... I wonder if it has anything to do with that," Kyouya eventually said, without looking up at them.

Hikaru's eyes widened in slight surprise, even though he was kind of expecting it. Was there _anything_ this guy didn't already know?

"That saves time explaining that part then," the older twin pressed on, trying to keep his voice calm. "Look, she took a picture. She's threatening to take it to the school paper. After our last stunt with the newspaper club, I don't think the editor would hesitate fabricating a story that could make the host club look bad."

Hikaru had chosen his words carefully, trying to appeal to Kyouya in terms of potentially lost profits. But the Ohtori wasn't oblivious to the attempt. He finally looked up at the identical boys and the corner of his mouth twitched in a slight smirk.

"Well, the guests seemed to like it. But you certainly left in a hurry, Hitachiin."

Kyouya's face became expressionless, and Hikaru swallowed, trying to keep the heat threatening to reach his face in check. The older twin felt Kaoru's hand rest on his shoulder in a supportive gesture, and he placed his own over top of it.

"In any case, if a photo like that becomes public, it could reflect negatively on the club. I realize this. However..." The older student looked directly at Hikaru. "It seems that no fabrication would be necessary on the part of the editor with such a photo, don't you agree?"

"It's no one's business!" Kaoru blurted out suddenly, immediately drawing the eyes of the other two boys. "Not even the club's."

Hikaru looked rather surprised that his twin would say something so _incriminating_. It was as good as admitting everything in that photo was true, and then some. At least Kyouya didn't seem like the type to go spreading gossip...

"Anyway," Hikaru broke the thick silence that had fallen after his brother's outburst. "Can you help us take care of it?"

Kyouya's eyes stared at his laptop again, and he spun it around so the twins could see what was on the screen.

"This suspicious young woman had never visited the host club before... might this be the 'dumb broad' you speak of?"

It was a photo of the very girl that had cornered Hikaru in the bathroom.

Hikaru's eyes widened in recognition, and he nodded.

"Yeah, she uh... has some petty grudge over something retarded." He waved his hand carelessly. "But we can get to her, right?"

_We_, of course, meant Kyouya throwing his weight around.

Kyouya adjusted his glasses with one finger.

"That depends on how much you value your mother's business."

"...What?" The confused response was spoken in unison.

"This girl is the youngest daughter of one of the Hitachiin family's most influential business associates. And by influential, I mean _very_ influential. They own so much of the stock from your mother's clothing lines that your eyes would pop at the number. So you see," Kyouya said, folding his hands together on the table in front of him, "it's not only a matter of dragging down the name of the host club, but also your own."

It wasn't hard for either of them to read between the lines on those words.

_Tread carefully_.

Hikaru and Kaoru stared at one another in disbelief.

Did this girl really have them cornered so well?

If she was aware of it like Kyouya, she probably wouldn't stop _just_ at the newspaper and a photograph if she wanted to blackmail them. Judging by her now twisted character, she probably wouldn't hesitate to stomp them into the ground under her heels as hard as she possibly could.

Kaoru looked helpless, unsure of how to approach the situation with this new information. Their picture on the front page of the school paper didn't seem so bad now, with much worse things looming over them.

"Well, maybe she doesn't even know that," Kaoru offered. "Half of the kids here spend their parents' money, but don't really pay attention to where it comes from. She didn't say anything else to you about this, right, Hikaru?"

"I dunno... she seemed really determined to make our lives miserable. We didn't exactly get into the _details_ of her evil plot," the older twin sighed.

"I suppose not..." Kaoru hung his head.

"She could take it farther than just the school paper if she happened to do her homework, and if she's a lot more pissed than she seemed, so _something_ has to be done," Hikaru persisted.

"In that case, I most _definitely_ cannot become involved," Kyouya said coolly.

"What?!" the twins exclaimed in chorus.

"Why not?!" Hikaru demanded, his panic beginning to resurface.

"Her family also owns quite a bit of Ohtori stock, therefore it would be... _unwise_... for me to be tied to whatever interference you have in mind."

Hikaru stared, flabbergasted.

"So basically what you're saying is... 'clean up your own mess', right?"

Kyouya smiled wryly.

"I suppose that's one way of looking at it."

The older twin sighed. Kyouya was annoyingly unhelpful, but the worst part was that he was _right_.

This was _their_ problem, and considering idle school rumors and the host club's notoriety, it really wasn't a club-related issue.

He looked helplessly to Kaoru. The younger twin could see the pleading in Hikaru's eyes for some better plan, and he was wracking his brain for another solution.

"We could always just talk to her... and apologize..."

Kaoru felt pathetic for even suggesting that. It seemed too simple to really work.

Besides, Hikaru and apologies didn't usually go hand in hand. Not that Kaoru was too keen on the idea himself.

"Yeah, um... I kinda already _sorta_ apologized," the older twin mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess it kinda seemed half-assed. She didn't accept it..."

"Maybe there's something else she wants," Kaoru murmured thoughtfully. "Hikaru, you could always go on a date with her to make up for the way she was treated."

Was Kaoru subtly pressing the blame on his brother with his teasing? Well, the original idea to play that game with girls in middle school _was_ Hikaru's, after all.

The younger twin regretted saying anything, however, when Hikaru sighed dejectedly, and he gave his brother's shoulder an apologetic squeeze. Hikaru nodded to the upperclassman as he eventually stood up.

"Thanks anyway, Kyouya-senpai."

The older student merely grunted in response—eerily like Mori-senpai—and turned his attention back to his computer screen.

Hikaru nudged his brother and they began to make for the door. The more the older twin thought about it, the more Kaoru's idea, although kind of lame, seemed like their only chance.

"If a scorned woman is bent on unleashing hell upon a man, there's not much he can do," Kaoru said as though reading his mind. "Still, trying to apologize again might help."

"Yeah... we should apologize for being... well... _us_ back then."

Hikaru didn't need to elaborate on how that wasn't who they were anymore.

Being in the host club had been a good experience for both of them, even if it affected Kaoru a bit easier than Hikaru. There were times when Hikaru was still unwilling to open up to other people, and he expressed his pent up frustrations in the form of anger or teasing others.

Just like when they were in middle school.

Apologizing to the girl with Kaoru there might help things go a bit more smoothly. Kaoru was, after all, more of a people person than Hikaru, even if it was only by a small degree. The two of them were charismatic enough when they wanted to be. They had managed to convince people of some pretty farfetched ideas in the past, so it was worth a shot.

Their steps unconsciously took them in the direction of the newspaper club headquarters. That was the best shot of finding this girl right now. Hikaru jammed his hands into his pockets as they walked down the hallway, his own reflection staring back from the polished tile floor. Right now, he wanted nothing more than to grab Kaoru in a tight embrace and say 'fuck you, world'.

All the more reason for him not to touch his brother.

Kaoru was afraid that apologizing might lead to something that would dig them into an even deeper hole. For some, admitting to being wrong was an act of weakness, which probably explained why Hikaru hardly _ever_ said the phrase, 'I'm sorry'. If their apology was seen as an act of desperation instead of being sincere, she might find a way to drive another wedge between them once she realized she had them backed against a wall.

The newspaper club's office was located on the opposite end of the high school building, allowing the twins some time to think of what to say to the girl... providing they were able to run into her there. They weren't so sure what they'd say if they encountered the editor, either.

They walked in silence for a long time, each twin mulling over the situation in his own way.

"Hikaru," Kaoru mumbled, staring at his feet as they moved. "If it does come down to something like that... If they decide to separate us, I think you should be the one to stay here at Ouran."

The older twin stopped walking as Kaoru said the words he never wanted to think about.

"Idiot," Hikaru snapped, turning to look at his twin. "I don't _want_ to be at Ouran without you. Can you imagine what it would be like? 'Hey Hikaru, where's Kaoru?' or 'I'm sooo sorry to hear your brother got transferred to (insert random country here), you must be so sad'... To hell with that, I don't _want_ their pity. Would _you_ want to be bothered about it like that?"

Hikaru would rather be dead than to have to explain things like that. They would only drive the point home that he would be half a man, his missing piece sent off to God-knows-where. He didn't want Kaoru to ever be taken away from him... and he didn't want to be taken away, either.

"No, Hikaru, but—"

"I would fight it," Hikaru interrupted. "Even if that's what they decided. Maybe not run away, but fight as much as possible."

"Hikaru, I didn't mean it like that... I'll fight for us to stay together until we keel over from old age, but I just..." Kaoru took his brother's hand in his own and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I just want you to be happy."

Some things didn't always work out as one wanted them to. Kaoru realized that, as much as it pained him to think about his brother ever being separated from him.

"But I'm not happy without you..."

Kaoru smiled softly, caressing his brother's cheek. Hikaru instinctively leaned into the touch like an eager kitten.

"Well, once we graduate and we're adults, there's nothing that can stop us from being together. So really, it would be only a matter of time..."

There was no shame in being realistic and optimistic at the same time.

Hikaru's face broke out into the smile Kaoru loved best, precious and genuine, that was only meant for him.

As if some unspoken understanding had been reached, they dropped their hands to their sides and continued to walk. The twins were known to hold hands quite a bit, but with the buzz of the two of them kissing going around, anything could be used against them.

"Let's just hope she'll listen to us," Hikaru muttered when they finally stood before the entrance to the editor's office. "You think she's really in here?"

"Maybe." Kaoru examined the letters written across the door. "If she's not, Komatsuzawa might be."

Kaoru's eye twitched just thinking about the idiot newspaper editor who tried to sabotage Tamaki out of sheer jealousy. As unpleasant as the notion was, he might actually prove to be easier to deal with than the girl.

Perhaps they would be able to _convince_ him to refuse the story with fake threats.

They opened the door, together, of course. Hikaru's heart sank when the girl was nowhere to be seen.

Across the room, seated behind the large desk, however, was none other than Komatsuzawa Akira.

The bungling newspaper club president was hunched over, staring intently at something on his laptop screen. Startled by the sound of the brothers entering the room, he jolted upright in his chair. When his eyes fell upon them, however, his surprised expression quickly changed into one of great interest.

He smiled at them. A smile full of malice.

Hikaru thought it looked annoyingly like that girl's when she confronted him in the men's room.

"Just in time for an interview," the boy said. "A charming young lady just dropped off this lovely photo of the two of you about an hour ago. I took the liberty of creating the front page layout already."

As the twins approached the desk, they saw that the picture of their kiss happened to be the thing the editor had been staring so intently at, pasted into a word processing program. Hikaru's eyes flickered momentarily towards his brother. Kaoru would now be able to get an eyeful of the incriminating imagery, and even knowing what it looked like, Hikaru was more than a little unsettled by it.

"I've been tossing about ideas for the headline in my mind," Komatsuzawa said casually, poising his hands over his keyboard.

They watched him type in big, bold letters at the top of the page: '**HITACHIIN TWINCEST: THE TRUE STORY**'.

"You _do_ remember the unpleasant consequences regarding your attempts to get to the host club before, right? Bold move."

Hikaru wasn't as good as Kyouya in laying on subtle threats, and his attempt didn't appear to affect the other boy. He adjusted his glasses and peered at Hikaru with a slight smirk.

"So how about that interview? The school will be _very_ interested to know the details," he continued. "What's it like kissing your brother? Is it true that you sleep in the same bed? Naked?"

Hikaru had become tense just seeing the text hovering over the photo, and the boy's interrogation only irritated him further. Kaoru could feel the anger radiating from his brother, even though they were no longer holding hands—Hikaru's body was trembling with rage.

Kaoru realized that getting angry at this fool would only serve to further prove he had something to use against them. The younger twin chose to take a slightly different approach to the situation and left his brother's side to get a closer look at the picture on the screen. He squinted at it, as if debating whether or not the picture was good enough to have on the front page.

"Wow, Komatsuzawa, we had no idea you were so _into_ this kind of stuff," Kaoru said, drawing the editor's eyes to him. "If we knew this sort of... _thing_... excited you, we would have given you an interview sooner."

Kaoru's eyes shifted from the screen to Komatsuzawa. A grin had spread across Kaoru's face as he stared intently, awaiting a response to the implications.

The look on the editor's face did not disappoint, as his eyes widened in absolute shock.

Hikaru immediately picked up on the fact that his brother was trying to play an entirely different angle—one that worked better with their particular... _people skills_.

Conniving and devious?

Yes. Very yes.

"Of course... why didn't I see it before?" Hikaru's grin matched his twin's as he slung an arm around Kaoru's shoulder. "That's really brave of you, Mr. Editor... but what will the school think of your... preferences?"

"I'm impressed... the fact that he would put aside his own fears of being discovered in order to put this on the front page is pretty admirable," Kaoru murmured. "So tell us... the truth is that you really like Suou, right? _Now_ we understand."

The younger twin nodded sagely as though he had arrived at a great moment of enlightenment.

"No, Kaoru... can't you see? He was so... _enthralled_ by the photo, wasn't he? Komatsuzawa obviously is into _us_." Hikaru leaned a bit closer to the other boy, who shrank back into his chair in response. "We caught him about to begin fapping to the sight of these devastatingly gorgeous twin brothers making out."

"Wha—! Th-That's outrageous!" the editor exclaimed, his palms starting to sweat.

Hikaru wasn't listening. He was too amused by how flustered the other boy was becoming.

"Admit it, four-eyes. You want to know what it's like to kiss my brother because you want to picture it, don't you?" Hikaru reached up and dragged his fingertip slowly over Kaoru's lower lip. "You wanna think about how it feels, right? Or maybe you want a _demonstration_ to indulge your fantasies?"

Hikaru swallowed hard as Kaoru's lips trembled slightly under his touch. Now was _not_ the time to fall into his own trap and picture how it felt to kiss him.

As much as resisting touching his twin in this way was really in Hikaru's best interest, this current act was for the benefit of making someone else weirded out. Hikaru was managing to keep his personal feelings in check, but only because the look on the editor's face was getting more and more entertaining by the second.

More importantly, it appeared to be _working_. The twins were still grateful for the one nanny they had liked when they were small, even if she did run away. The lessons she taught them weren't exactly socially acceptable, but they were still useful when the twins wanted to twist the reactions of others into what they desired.

It was easier for them to hide fear, anger, or sorrow, so long as they remembered her stories.

Kaoru briefly wondered if Komatsuzawa was as disturbed by that notion as he was. Just the _idea_ of this guy looking at him in that way made Kaoru sick to his stomach, but for the sake of their act, he kept his reaction to the thought minimal for now.

Later on, he was going to punch Hikaru for even putting that idea into Komatsuzawa's head.

"How flattering, that he wants to know what I taste like... but thoughts like that are pretty dangerous, Mr. Editor. Just imagine if someone discovered your dirty little secret after you publish something like this about us." Kaoru put a lot of emphasis on his last statement. "Maybe we should take a new photo, with him in the picture this time. I bet the school would want to see that."

Kaoru's mind momentarily acknowledged the fact that even the horniest convict living in solitary confinement would have trouble getting hard over Komatsuzawa in any sort of sexual position. Such thoughts were shoved aside however, as it appeared to dawn on the editor exactly what they were threatening him with.

At this point, the boy with glasses had nearly fallen out of his chair at such bold comments made by both brothers. It caught him so off-guard that all he could do was sit there and sputter.

"Y-You wouldn't dare! The lies! The scandal!"

"Yeah, you'd know _all_ about those things, wouldn't you?" Kaoru hissed then, his voice lowering to a more threatening tone. "Listen, you may have more influence over the paper than we do, but we have _other_ ways of advertising. If you publish this crap tomorrow, we'll make sure every psycho homosexual in the area and the school knows about your twincest fantasies. Got it, creep?"

Kaoru ignored Hikaru's apparent surprise at his unmistakable irritation at the editor. The younger twin rarely ever looked truly evil, or pissed off, but this guy was threatening Hikaru, too.

_Anyone_ fucking with his older brother did not fly with him at all.

Hikaru consciously had to keep his jaw from dropping open so he could keep up the game. It still seemed to be their best shot.

"Well, Mr. Editor, do you have your cameraman handy? We don't have all day, you know."

The older twin decided to take their charade one step further, and he circled around the desk to stand next to the editor. He figured that the threat, not to mention implications that he was gay, as well as being approached, would scare him enough.

Komatsuzawa slowly backed away from the two, still unsure of how to deal with them, and he frantically grasped at the first thing that came to mind.

"I-It was the girl! I had nothing to do with this I swear!" he stuttered. "S-She said she was going to take the pictures somewhere else!"

"Wait... _pictures_?" Hikaru dearly wished he'd heard that wrong. "As in _plural_?"

Unfortunately there had been no mistake, because Kaoru had heard it too. The twins stared at the editor in shock, their act forgotten.

The older twin's mind was racing at what exactly that meant for them, but the editor's hand clamping down on his wrist brought his full attention back to the current situation. Hikaru looked from Komatsuzawa's hand, to his face. The boy in glasses was wearing a strange expression.

"Hitachiin... don't do this. I... I can't... have this spread around!"

Hikaru blinked.

Had they really scared him so badly that he was getting all clingy and weird?

The other boy rose to his feet. Hikaru's mind dully acknowledged that his hand was not leaving his wrist.

"No cameras..." Komatsuzawa muttered to himself. "No one else has to know anything."

"What?" Hikaru looked at him as though he was crazy. "What are you talking ab—"

His words were abruptly cut off as dry lips were pressed roughly against his.

The editor was not quite as tall as Hikaru, and he greedily tangled his fingers into the red hair of the surprised older twin and tugged him forward to a more accessible height.

This was one of those times in Hikaru's life that he had no idea what the fuck was going on, and honestly didn't want to recover from his shock yet to find out.

Kaoru was not lucky enough to be confused about what was happening, as he had a front row seat. His jaw almost literally dropped to the floor as he stared in horror at the scene before him.

Never in a million _years_ would they have expected the game they were trying to play with this guy to end up being completely _real_.

It took him all of two seconds for it to sink in just what exactly Komatsuzawa was doing to his brother. Though Kaoru was usually the one who approached situations rationally, something inside him snapped like a wild, rabid beast shot up with three doses of heroin and pixie sticks.

The next few moments passed in a blur, really. About the same time it registered in Hikaru's mind what had transpired, it was already over.

Hikaru felt dirty. _Disgusting_.

Also, he was in pain; the older twin winced as his hair was yanked when Kaoru had suddenly shoved the older boy away from him.

He had yet to relinquish the hold on his hair; the little bastard's grip was strong, and Hikaru lurched forward as Komatsuzawa was forced backward.

The newspaper editor found himself flat on his back, with an extremely irritated Hitachiin Kaoru crouching menacingly over him.

"What the **fuck** do you think you're doing to my brother?!" Kaoru demanded, grabbing Komatsuzawa's collar with one hand. "You wanna fondle someone? Fondle _this_, you ass!"

The younger twin's balled fist connected with Komatsuzawa Akira's nose a split second later.

Kaoru had never acted out so violently in his life.

But someone had touched Hikaru.

"Kaoru, don't." The older twin finally managed to disengage himself from Komatsuzawa's grip and he grabbed his sibling's arms in an attempt to restrain him.

Regardless of how satisfying that must have been, Hikaru still understood that punching the guy was only going to prove the rumors true... and weren't they trying to dispel those?

Hikaru helped his brother up to his feet, attempting to calm him by rubbing a soothing hand across his back.

Kaoru, however, was not listening. He was still seething with anger and ignored Hikaru's signals.

"This is _mine_!" Kaoru growled. "You got that?!"

The younger twin's point was made inescapably clear when he reached over and laid his hand against Hikaru's crotch.

Hikaru felt heat rush to his face when he felt Kaoru possessively grab him between the legs. If he wasn't still in shock from the editor's surprise kiss attack, he probably would have found his body reacting in ways that he was currently trying to deny in general.

So much for denial.

The editor, however surprised by Kaoru's sudden violence, recovered faster than either of the twins could have imagined.

"...I'm s-so sorry, Hitachiin! I didn't realize..." Komatsuzawa got up and readjusted his glasses—they were now bent. "I should pay equal amounts of attention to both of you, shouldn't I? I admit, I've never been with two at once before..."

Had he been with _any_, was the question.

The brothers stared at him.

"Y-You'll share, won't you?" the editor stammered softly, a blush creeping across his face. "I like how rough you are... but please, try to be a little gentle..."

He wasn't seriously going to—why yes, yes he was.

Komatsuzawa lifted up on the tips of his toes to kiss Kaoru now. Taking things one step farther, the older student groped around behind the younger twin to place his hand between Hikaru's legs now.

Hikaru had thought this situation couldn't have gotten much more messed up.

How wrong he was.

"What the _fuck_?!"

Hikaru's exclamation pretty much covered what Kaoru was unable to say with the editor's tongue inside his mouth.

"Mmph!" An involuntary shudder crept through the younger twin's body.

Kaoru tried to get away after a few moments of being paralyzed with shock. Backing up, however, only knocked him into his brother, who in turn was pushed against the wall.

Now Kaoru found himself sandwiched between his twin and some sicko who apparently thought getting punched in the face meant the younger twin really wanted a threesome.

Hikaru's first instinct was to beat the hell out of the guy. Although unlike Kaoru, Hikaru would hit below the belt... to ensure that he never had any urges to fuck twins again—or _anything_—without extreme discomfort.

If anyone walked through those doors now it was going to be the end of them, and _definitely_ the end of Komatsuzawa by _their_ hands.

Kaoru began to flail in desperation as the oblivious editor continued to kiss him sloppily.

Surely there had to be a way out of this.

With the newspaper editor groping him in a distinctly unarousing manner—who the hell taught this guy to jerk off, anyway—Hikaru managed to keep his wits about him enough to realize something drastic had to be done to get out of this.

But his back was to the wall. Literally.

After a few moments of fighting his own panic, the older twin's twisted imagination came up with something so crazy, it just might work... and get rid of the evidence on the editor's laptop, as well.

Hikaru's eyes glanced over at the screen. The image was still right there, taunting him. If he could get over there, he could delete the image and obliterate the risk completely... but he needed a diversion. Something to distract this guy long enough for the plan to be executed.

He wasn't sure if Kaoru was even remotely aware of what he was thinking—he was fairly certain that his twin's mind was pretty much tainted with the horror of being kissed by this whack job.

But if he could begin one of their acts...

Hikaru could only hope Kaoru would become composed enough to figure out his train of thought.

Beginning what would probably be his greatest act ever, Hikaru's hand reached around Kaoru to touch Komatsuzawa's cheek.

He got the desired effect, and the older boy's attention was now on Hikaru instead of his twin. Hikaru wedged himself between the editor and Kaoru, suddenly freeing his brother from the other boy's grasp.

Acting quickly so he didn't reach for Kaoru again, Hikaru cupped the older student's surprised face in his hands, gazing intently at him.

"Now, now... I believe we were interrupted before. You must forgive Kaoru. He is sensitive about private acts being brought to light, you see..."

He hoped Kaoru would figure out what he meant. Hoped more than anything.

When Kaoru found himself out of the editor's clutches, it took no time at all for his thought pattern to fall into line with his brother's. The computer screen was in plain view, and he looked questioningly at his twin for some kind of signal.

Hikaru pressed his lips against Komatsuzawa's, in what he hoped was a convincing kiss. The ultimate distraction.

The older twin's mind was working frantically to pretend he was kissing Kaoru, otherwise he would have screwed it all up.

And possibly gagged.

Kaoru's eyes widened briefly. _That_ was certainly effective.

Oh, how he _loved_ Hikaru right now for taking one for the team.

He wasted no time in rushing over to the computer where the evidence of their relationship waited to be printed out for the entire school to see. Not only the picture was deleted, but as revenge for touching Hikaru to begin with, Kaoru began deleting every file that looked even remotely important.

"Yes, you'll have to forgive me. Seeing you touch Hikaru made me so _jealous_. I just _had_ to have you to myself for a moment." The second he finished speaking a massive number of files were trashed, gone forever along with the photograph scan.

Kaoru now looked up, watching Hikaru kiss Komatsuzawa with an expression that was not at all pleased. His brother looked as if he was trying to figure out how to get himself out of the situation he was now in without blowing the entire charade too soon. Whenever Hikaru ripped himself away for breath, the editor's mouth would fervently dive back in.

Komatsuzawa used a lot of saliva when he kissed. It was quite horrible. So glaringly obvious that he was not experienced at _all_.

Not to say that either of the twins was terribly experienced outside of what they displayed for the host club, but both of them had enough basic instinct to refrain from drooling into one another's mouths when _they_ kissed.

No matter how much Hikaru tried to imagine Kaoru's mouth, the other boy's lips simply didn't fit against his the same... not to mention the amount of spit he was producing was alien and uncomfortable.

The younger twin wrapped his hand around his own throat and gagged silently when Hikaru cracked one eye open to look at him. Kaoru gained some satisfaction knowing it wasn't him that was stuck doing the dirty work, and Hikaru realized this.

He shot Kaoru a glare as he taunted his position, and Hikaru dipped his tongue into the other boy's mouth out of spite. He hoped Kaoru saw it, and realized how lucky he was not to be the one having to do it.

Kaoru decided to take pity on his twin at that point.

"Oh, Hikaru. I wonder if that girl he spoke of is just upset because she can't have us the same way... Maybe we should show her what the love of twins is like."

It was enough. Hikaru knew how to identify cues when he saw them, derived from their mutual gifts of improvisation. He latched onto it immediately, and pushed the other boy back somewhat.

The editor looked dazed and dreamy-eyed, like one of their customers having a _moe_ reaction to their brotherly love act.

Hikaru was narcissistic enough not to have expected less.

Komatsuzawa had just received what most of those girls dream about when they masturbate, no doubt.

"That must be it, Kaoru," Hikaru eventually said, trying to catch his breath. "Maybe we should extend the same hospitality to her."

This seemed to cause the editor to remember that other human beings existed in the world. Regaining his senses somewhat, he began to look concerned.

"H-Hitachiin, you're not going to tel—"

The older twin silenced him with a touch of his finger on the other boy's lips.

"Shh... we can keep a secret." Hikaru winked playfully. "If you can, that is. We'll return soon for some more _playtime_."

Komatsuzawa nodded dumbly.

"Good." The older twin grinned. "Well, _ciao_."

With that, Hikaru wasted no time in grabbing Kaoru by the arm. He was met with no resistance as they bustled out the door, hopefully to get very, _very_ far away before Komatsuzawa noticed what Kaoru had just done to his laptop.

They didn't look back.

The car they had called after the host club guests left for the afternoon was waiting for them to take them home, the place they should never have left that day. It had been a long and interesting few hours since the two of them had made love in the shower, made breakfast, and tumbled into the nightmare here at school.

Kaoru knew it wasn't over, either.

They had dealt with _one_ problem, but that girl had other copies of the photograph and probably many other important people she could share their secret with.

Kaoru reached into his pocket once they were in the car, producing a stick of peppermint gum, which he handed to Hikaru.

He was _not_ going to kiss his twin again until his mouth was cleansed of the taint within.

Hikaru gratefully accepted the gum and chewed it vigorously, trying to remove the taste of Komatsuzawa Akira.

Whatever he'd eaten for lunch, it didn't taste good when shared mouth-to-mouth.

"That was disgusting! It looked like you were making out with a Saint Bernard." Kaoru popped a stick of gum into his own mouth, and the two rode in silence for a while.

Hikaru didn't know what he could say to his brother, anyway.

It was a mixture of embarrassment and anger, mostly. Plus he was still partially in shock.

The plan had worked exactly how he meant for it to, but the means to its success was something that was going to give him nightmares for a while, probably.

"...I think he ate liver and onions for lunch," Hikaru muttered when the quiet became too much to bear.

Kaoru looked at Hikaru, reaching over to clasp one of his hands within both of his own.

"I guess I understand how you feel sometimes, now..." The younger twin lifted his brother's hand and pressed his lips to the knuckles. "When I saw him kiss you, I just got so pissed off. I couldn't help myself."

Hikaru stared out the window, still somewhat ashamed of what he just had to do. He was a little bit proud, however, of Kaoru nailing Komatsuzawa in the nose.

"So... about what you said... You might have a point about how to get to that girl, you know? Stranger things have happened." Hikaru adopted an expression of distaste. "But _you're_ gonna do the kissing next time."

"No, Hikaru." Kaoru's answer was very blunt and firm, almost a bit angered. "Pulling that kind of crap is what got us into this mess to begin with. It's _our_ fault she's upset."

The younger twin was just as pissed off about the blackmail as his brother, but making the same mistake twice was something Kaoru was _not_ willing to do.

Hikaru frowned at the sharp tone Kaoru was using on him, but he eventually sighed in defeat.

Kaoru was right.

"So then..." Hikaru shrugged. "Do you have a better plan? Apologizing didn't really work, remember..."

Come to think of it, Hikaru was kind of hoping that Kaoru really _did_ have another plan.

He didn't want either of them kissing anyone else. Ever.

As it was, his mind was forever tainted with the imagery of that fucktard's mouth on his precious Kaoru.

"We'll reason with her. There's gotta be _some_ way to make her understand that we're not the same as we were back then. We were just kids, after all. She's gotta understand that."

"Maybe..." Hikaru withdrew his hand and attempted to smooth out his rumpled clothing.

Kaoru combed his fingers through his hair, becoming irritated to discover that the clips were displaced, and one was even missing due to the horrid groping.

"Ugh... I'm never going to get over that kiss, if you can even call it that." The younger twin shuddered again and began using his sleeve to wipe off his tongue. "That idiot. He thought we actually _wanted_ it, too."

Hikaru's fingers balled into a fist at the memory.

"Man... I wish I got a chance to take a swing. He would _still_ be out cold," the older twin muttered darkly. "That asshole."

When they arrived back at home, they dashed from the car, tearing up the staircase like the devil was after them. They just wanted to forget today ever happened, as difficult as that was going to be.

Hikaru wasted no time in running ahead to their shared bedroom, moving immediately into the bathroom.

Rummaging through the cabinet, he snatched up a tube of toothpaste and a bottle of Scope. Hikaru then set about vigorously brushing his teeth. Not once, but twice. Unscrewing the cap on the mouthwash, he didn't bother measuring it, but threw back his head and swigged a large mouthful directly from the bottle.

Kaoru had followed his twin into the bathroom and leaned against the door jamb as Hikaru violently swished the mouthwash around in his mouth. After spitting it into the sink, the older twin paused with the bottle halfway to his lips for a second rinse.

"I'm _so_ going to kiss you later for as long as it takes me to forget about that taste."

Kaoru gleaned a touch of amusement as he watched Hikaru rinse his mouth out three more times.

"All that and you wanted to try to make out with that girl, too, to get her to forget about all this? They don't _make_ water hot enough to scrub that off."

The younger twin moved towards Hikaru as he carefully examined his mouth, ensuring he hadn't contracted any strange parasites from Komatsuzawa.

"There is no cure for the cooties that she'd transmit, that's for sure," Hikaru agreed somberly. "No wonder we blew her off back then..."

Maybe they had the right idea back then. They just went about the delivery of their rejection all wrong.

There was, unfortunately, no denying that anymore.

Kaoru smiled, wrapping his arms around his brother from behind and resting his cheek against his back. Hikaru sighed softly and leaned into him a little, not really having it in him to act tough anymore.

He'd already proven he had balls of steel by kissing that greasy little editor for the good of mankind, and incestuous relations.

Or whatever.

Kaoru may have picked on his brother a bit while he was kissing the editor, but Hikaru could have just as easily left Kaoru there as the decoy and gone off to sabotage the computer without him even knowing.

The selflessness of Hikaru's actions had not gone unnoticed.

"That was pretty cool of you, Hikaru," Kaoru said quietly.

The younger twin's nimble fingers crept under his brother's shirt to massage the bare skin beneath the material. Both of them needed a distraction from that awful memory.

"It was gross," Hikaru stated matter-of-factly. "Still... it was gratifying to have you claim my dick in front of that jerk. Next you'll claim it in front of all of Japan."

"You're supposed to be the possessive one."

Hikaru couldn't really think of a worthy retort to that. Kaoru's fingers against his skin were relaxing, and his mind found it difficult to focus on anything else. That was probably the desired effect.

"Kaoru, haven't I been molested enough today?"

"I'm not molesting you," Kaoru replied innocently.

The younger twin's fingers continued their loving caress, and Hikaru's torso vibrated as he hummed in pleasure at the touch.

But Kaoru was not looking to seduce his twin right now.

His gentle ministrations eventually ceased, and Kaoru closed his eyes as he continued to hug his brother gently against his chest. He just wanted to hold Hikaru close. Especially since there was now a chance that the two of them would be torn apart in one way or another.

"Hikaru... I'm kind of scared..."

Hikaru's heart wrenched as his little brother expressed the kind of fear that he himself didn't want to acknowledge. But now that Kaoru had brought it up, the older twin couldn't deny that his interests, hopes, and fears matched his brother's perfectly.

"Kaoru..." Hikaru turned around in his brother's arms so he could return the embrace. "I'm scared, too."

Neither of them considered what it would be like for the other not to be there forever.

Today changed that.

Kaoru had always been a little anxious of the idea of Hikaru ever leaving him, whether it was for a girl, or because their mother and father took him away.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," the younger twin said in a small voice.

Even if they weren't lovers, the idea was still heartbreaking.

It may have seemed from the outside, due to Hikaru's possessive nature, that he needed Kaoru more than Kaoru needed him. But it was just the opposite.

Kaoru needed to feel important, especially when it came to his twin. Hikaru was like the air he needed to breathe.

"I would probably die if I didn't have you anymore." Hikaru's arms tightened around his twin.

It was a rather dramatic assumption, but it certainly fit the bill when it came to expressing just how devastating a loss it would be.

"We gotta find that bitch before she does something stupid."

"You're right, we need to find her... but I still have no clue what to say," Hikaru admitted reluctantly.

"We need to come up with something," Kaoru murmured. "This can't just be us playing it by ear as usual... we need to actually _plan_ out what we'll tell her."

The older twin rested his cheek against Kaoru's neck and sighed.

"...But I already said we were sorry... I said things were different now. But she didn't believe me. She also said... that we were sick." Hikaru hated saying it out loud. "...Are we sick, Kaoru?"

The accusation only made Kaoru hug his brother tighter.

"I don't care. You can't help who you fall in love with, right? Everyone _would_ say it's sick and twisted, because they don't understand. They could _never_ understand how much we need each other."

"I never really thought about it as being in love... I never considered what exactly it was. I just knew that I only feel _complete_ when you're with me... and I tried to put away feelings that went beyond that," Hikaru murmured against his brother's neck. "But they were there... I'm not sure for how long. I tried to pretend that I didn't want to _really_ kiss you, or make any of those acts real."

"And here I thought it was always just me," Kaoru whispered.

"You helped me figure it out."

Kaoru gave Hikaru one more squeeze before pulling away. Hikaru was reluctant to let go, but it was probably for the best. If he'd hugged Kaoru any tighter right now, it might have made breathing difficult for both of them.

"About what you said earlier, Hikaru... I just want you to know, I never once thought you were doing—" Kaoru gestured between them, "—_this_ because you want to keep me to yourself, and everyone else away. You may not have grown out of the 'mine' stage entirely yet, but I know you're better than that."

Kaoru didn't know what the girl had said to his brother word-for-word, but he had had an idea after Hikaru returned to the music room so pissed off.

Hikaru sighed, turning around to look in the mirror again.

"It's not because you look like me, either," he murmured, giving another glimpse into the conversation he had with the girl. "When I look at you... you seem completely different to me. Not like a clone... like some of them think."

Kaoru rested his chin on Hikaru's shoulder, smiling at their reflection beyond.

"I think you would have been the one for me no matter what you look like, Hikaru."

Kaoru felt complete when he was with Hikaru, as well. As small children, before they were able to emotionally express their love for each other very well, the two of them would hold hands to gain that same sense of security.

As they grew older, they discovered so many more reasons to love one another, and more ways to express it.

"I guess you just got lucky by getting to look like me," Kaoru said, studying their images in the mirror. "That asshole messed my hair up. I'm not as cute anymore."

Their hairclips no longer matched after the newspaper pervert screwed them all up.

Hikaru laughed at his little brother's vanity. Kaoru could always pull off remarks like that and still be seem absolutely adorable, whereas people would just look at Hikaru like he was from another planet.

"Impossible. You look like me so it's _impossible_ for you not to be cute." The older twin playfully unhooked the remaining clip from his brother's hair and affectionately rumpled the strands.

The younger sibling merely shook his head as if to imply that flattery wasn't going to get him anywhere.

"The only thing that can fix this is a sandwich," Kaoru declared. "I'm freakin' hungry."

Hikaru grinned, leading Kaoru by the hand out of the bathroom, but paused at the door to the hallway. Turning to look at his brother, his eyes shone with a curious innocence that usually spelled trouble brewing on the horizon.

"Oh wait... you did mean _eating_ a sandwich, right?" Hikaru questioned. "Not _being_ a sandwich? Because you already did that today... I don't think it was that much fun."

With that, he flashed Kaoru an impish grin and went sprinting out of the bedroom.

"Hold on... I totally forgot to laugh at that because it was so incredibly hilarious. Har, har..." Kaoru glared at his brother's retreating back, only hesitating for a split second before giving chase. "You're a liar, Hikaru. It totally turned you on watching him grope me."

"Yeah, right!"

"Oh wait... that was _your_ dick he groped. How are those STDs working out for you?"

"Maybe you'll find out the next time you _lick_ it," Hikaru shot back as they ran.

The older twin took the stairs two at a time in his enthusiasm, his brother hot on his heels. In spite of the positively disgusting experience of making out with the newspaper club president, Hikaru's stomach still told him it was time to eat.

It was almost an exact reversal of their chase earlier that day, this time with Hikaru running from Kaoru, in the direction of the kitchen, as opposed to away from it.

The pair of them were working up quite an appetite as they raced into the kitchen. Then again, they _were_ a pair of ravenous teenage boys. The act of _breathing_ could make them hungry. Their quest for food was put on hold, however, because the chase had not yet ended.

Hikaru ran around the marble-topped island in the center of the kitchen, and Kaoru was in hot pursuit. The younger twin occasionally snatched at the edge of his brother's shirt, but Hikaru was determined not to be caught, and quickly wrenched out of Kaoru's clutches. This kept up for several minutes, the two of them laughing, red-faced, and panting.

As Hikaru made another pass around the island, Kaoru abruptly turned on his heel in an attempt trick his brother into running into _him_. It would have probably worked, if Hikaru was still running. But he was stopped, his laughter instantly replaced with dead silence, and as soon as Kaoru lifted his eyes, he saw why.

Staring back at him was a very familiar photograph, dangling from a hand that was trembling in anger.

"Mom...?"

* * *

_Disclaimer: Ouran and all its characters belong to Bisco Hatori. Even Komatsuzawa Akira, whose name I had to look up in episode 14 (because I forgot it). I made him gay, though. That was all me. :D  
_

_Also, I don't own Scope mouthwash. But you knew that.  
_


	9. Mothers and Machinations

_Author's Note: What is this? Could it be... an update? A _real_ update?!_

_Yeah, uh... I know I had some people really looking forward to seeing what happens. I ended the last chapter with what was probably the biggest cliffhanger in the story so far. Then, as luck would have it, a real-life cliffhanger happened. The motherboard on my computer fried. As such, my computer passed on to a better place. It now sleeps with the fishes, or wherever they dump busted computer remains._

_It took some time, but I bought a new computer. It took even more time to extract all the important shit off my old hard drive, including the entire role-play log that I am basing this story on. Without it, I would have been, well, totally screwed, and I didn't _want_ to be totally screwed._

_But I recovered everything important, including the first half of the chapter you are about to read. Therefore, if you notice any awkward changes in writing style, keep in mind the first half came about two months before the second. I hope you aren't disappointed with this chapter, considering I made you guys wait about three months for it. A lot longer than I had intended, because I really like writing this story._

_I'm really sorry for the wait. Suffice to say, I'm back, and I plan on finishing this thing. :) I also am happy to report that my dear Kaoru is finally working on a chapter for this herself, which will actually be the next one, providing I can convince her to finish it. Look forward to it, and enjoy!_

* * *

Hitachiin Yuzuha was a highly respected individual in the fashion industry. A shrewd business woman with a quick wit, an outstanding work ethic—

—_and a hot temper_.

Hikaru and Kaoru stood momentarily frozen in their respective places. The one person they did not want to face in the midst of everything was now irreversibly involved.

Their mother could be an intimidating woman, and on the rare occasions she was truly angry, she was downright _frightening_.

Kaoru's eyes were drawn helplessly to the photo as she glared daggers at him. Hikaru, from where he stood, could not see what she was holding out in front of her, but judging from the look on his face, it was painfully obvious. His little brother looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

The older twin slowly stalked around the countertop to stand behind his sibling. That was where he finally got a good look at the expression on their mother's face. He couldn't help shrinking back slightly when her eyes fell upon him.

He didn't feel hungry anymore.

"Hi, mom..." Hikaru offered, immediately hating how meek it sounded. "You're home... early..."

Her eyebrow twitched. The woman looked like she was about to explode.

"I _thought_ it would a nice gesture to surprise my baby angels by coming home early to spend time with them. When I arrived, I found _this_ waiting for me." When she finally spoke, her words came out fast as she waved the photograph angrily at their faces. "**What is this**?!"

"Mom, we can explain..." Kaoru whispered.

No, they really couldn't. Kaoru had no idea _what _to say to their mother, and he had a feeling Hikaru was in the same position.

The younger twin didn't get any further in his thoughts before his mother forgot about the photograph in her hand and slapped him across the face.

He stumbled back, more surprised than injured, but she had hit him hard enough to leave a mark. Hikaru caught him by the shoulders, wincing as the sound of their mother's hand coming into contact with his brother's face echoed throughout the kitchen.

"Mom..."

Hikaru felt like he was the one that just got slapped; he had to watch it happen to his baby brother when he, too, had his share of the blame.

Apparently that thought occurred to his mother as well, when she raised her hand and struck Hikaru across the cheek next. It didn't really hurt much, but both of them were shocked by the act, nonetheless.

Their childish pranks were generally harmless, but something like this could damage their family's respected name beyond repair, and make Yuzuha look horrible as a mother.

It was an embarrassing photograph for the entire family.

They knew she would be extremely pissed if she knew—but she had never hit either of her children before.

The twins stared at their mother, their fingers touching their stinging cheeks simultaneously in an unconscious act of symmetry.

"How long have these sick activities been going on?!" she shouted again.

Someone else had used the word 'sick'. Kaoru looked to Hikaru, who was at a loss for words as well.

How the hell were they supposed to explain this?

"Mom, it was a dare!" Hikaru blurted without thinking. "It wasn't..."

He trailed off, looking helplessly at his brother. Kaoru looked horrified.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" she snapped, causing both brothers to jump slightly as their gazes guiltily returned to her.

Hikaru's fingers clutched at Kaoru's.

"We... we didn't know they'd take a photo..." The older twin's eyes lowered in humiliation. "Sorry, mom..."

At least he'd managed to say something that wasn't a lie.

Yuzuha narrowed her eyes. She had been dealing with them and their mischief longer than anyone else, and not much could ever get by her.

"Do I look stupid to you?!" she demanded, brandishing the picture again. "_Please_... you might be able to talk your way out of trouble with _other_ people, but don't think I don't know the kind of tricks you pull."

Telling her the truth would be even worse than lying to her. They didn't find the will to say anything at all during her rant, and they braced themselves for her judgment.

She folded her arms angrily, shaking her head.

"My sons... my own sons... my precious baby angels..." she muttered, followed by a noise that sounded like a cross between a growl and a hiss. "I can't believe that you... _you_—this is **wrong**."

Kaoru had been the one consciously harboring feelings that ran deeper than brotherhood for years, and when their mother called it wrong...

A sick feeling surged through Kaoru's stomach.

Yuzuha then sighed, slumping her shoulders. Neither of her sons expected that type of reaction, made clear by their stares of disbelief—surely she had more fight left in her than _that_.

"It's a good thing that girl was willing to negotiate for the remainder of her copies of this photo." Her golden eyes looked pained as she glanced again at the picture in her hand. "She only agreed to that because I promised her family special access to my new line before it's available to anyone else. Apparently she's a big fan..."

The twins were stunned. There was a long moment of silence before Hikaru—rather stupidly—decided to break it.

"You mean... it's taken care of?" he asked before really thinking about how she'd take that.

Hikaru instantly regretted it as she shot him a glare.

"For me, maybe. But I wonder what to do with the two of you about this. This is _unacceptable._" She instantly went back to frightening mode. "Have you... _have you two_...?"

Her obvious anger made her unable to complete the query, but it was painfully obvious what she was going to ask. She didn't even want to think about it.

Hikaru didn't answer her question. He very wisely kept his mouth shut, as it had already succeeded in getting them into even more trouble.

Besides, it would be easier _not_ to lie to her about the act she didn't want to come right out and say... because she'd see through it. Telling her straight up would be even worse.

Why, yes, mother, I _am _fucking Kaoru now that you mention it, and it's totally orgasmic hearing him moan for me.

That wouldn't exactly go over well.

"Whose idea was this?!" she demanded, waving the photograph at the twins again.

Their mother didn't even know where to begin fixing this problem. To do that, they would have to tell her what kind of activities they were participating in, and the thought of the two of them _kissing_ was bad enough.

"How could you two possibly _think_ you could get away with it?! It's not only wrong, it's _disgusting_! I'll separate the two of you if I have to!" she shrilled. "I won't have _my_ babies... doing... _things_... in my home, making a mockery of me as a mother and our family name!"

Kaoru instinctively leaned closer to Hikaru, the fear of separation clearly written all over his face when he anxiously looked to his twin. His hand almost reached out to touch Hikaru's cheek where he had been slapped. Before the urge could become an action, however, his mother snatched at Kaoru's hand and jerked him away from his twin.

Hikaru had tried very hard to stay quiet to avoid getting them in any deeper, but the sight of Kaoru being forcibly removed from his side brought a startled cry from his lips before he could stop himself.

"No!" Hikaru's mind was still trying to wrap around the situation that kept changing into a worse and worse scenario. "Y-You don't have to separate us, mom."

It was a struggle to keep his voice even. Hikaru suddenly felt like crying, a feeling he hadn't realistically felt for a very long time. It was foreign now, the way his eyes stung. He took a deep breath to collect himself.

"That picture is the result of an accident."

It wasn't a lie. Hopefully their mother would know that. They honestly had never meant for anyone else to see something like that. His eyes met Kaoru's briefly for courage before pressing on.

"That accident... was my fault," he continued. "If you feel you have to separate us, it should start with me. Not Kaoru."

Hikaru said it before his twin could, because he knew he would eventually try to take responsibility. The older twin hoped their mother might be willing to reason with them before doing anything too drastic, but he wanted to be prepared to take the blame. Hikaru looked apologetically at Kaoru, who shook his head imperceptibly, his eyes glistening as though he, too, was about to start crying.

As angry as she was, Yuzuha loved them both. Her expression softened a little when Hikaru tried to take the fall for this mess. She knew as soon as he spoke it would only be a matter of time before Kaoru chimed in trying to take part of the blame for himself.

"No, mom! If we're separated, _I _should go," Kaoru pleaded. "This is _my _fault. I'm... I'm in love with Hikaru!"

He didn't want Hikaru to be taken away from the place that had changed him for the better. Even if that meant punishment and separation, Kaoru would do what he could in order for his twin to live as happily as he could. Both of them would be miserable apart, but at least Hikaru would have the host club.

"What?!" their mother hissed, staring at Kaoru incredulously.

Hikaru couldn't contain the wince on his face, having foolishly entertained the hope that Kaoru wouldn't come right out and drop that bomb in an attempt to get him off the hook. Even so... he had to admire Kaoru's declaration in front of their mother. It was more than Hikaru would have had the guts to say.

He could not, however, allow Kaoru to go down like that by himself.

"Idiot." Hikaru's voice quivered slightly as he addressed his brother. "How is it anyone's fault who they love... you said that to me earlier, didn't you?"

That was when the tension of the situation finally got the better of Hikaru, and he found himself startled by the hot streams of tears that silently trickled down his cheeks. He stared helplessly at Kaoru, and made no move to wipe them away, even when he felt the weight of their mother's stare on him.

Let her see them. Let her see how much it was going to crush them to be apart.

It seemed like their fate was already sealed. He felt like a man with nothing left to lose, and met his mother's gaze with an expression that would have been stoic if not for the wet tracks of salt glistening on his face.

"It's not his fault, mom," Hikaru said quietly. "I'm in love with Kaoru, too."

He didn't expect her to have any sort of real sympathy for their feelings. Maybe pity at the depravity of their situation.

Kaoru, at the sight of his brother's tears, began to cry as well. Hikaru's pain was his pain, after all.

The look on Yuzuha's face was one of disbelief. Of course she didn't want to hear what she just heard. Her children had always been an enigma to everyone, even her at times. As a mother she must have felt severely inadequate at that moment.

"I can't let this continue." Both of her sons seemed genuinely upset, and she tried to speak as tactfully as possible. "You two... have never had enough time as individuals. Your father and I should have encouraged that more. Maybe seeing a doctor... and a little time apart would help you see you don't feel that way. It's _wrong_."

"We're not sick, mom," Hikaru stated flatly. "What do we need a doctor for?"

Kaoru's eyes darted between his twin and their mother and he silently wished that Hikaru would not provoke her anymore.

"It's _therapy _the both of you need," Yuzuha snapped.

She hated that her sons seemed to be in so much emotional pain, but she felt that this was something that would only be fixed with a psychiatrist, not by letting the two stay together.

"You'll see. After a while, things will be back to normal," she said, more softly this time. "You can see your brother once in a while until all this is sorted out. I'll explain the situation to your father... as best I can."

The pitiable way their mother looked at the two of them began to make Hikaru consider her words. Did they really need therapy?

Kaoru had made everything sound so natural... and _normal._ Like everything was playing out the way it was _meant_ to be.

He had said that he'd want to be with him even if they weren't twins. But if they _weren't_ twins, they wouldn't have been in this situation. They wouldn't be torn apart by adults that didn't understand.

But their mother's decision had been made.

"I'll have the staff pack your things, Kaoru." She sighed softly. "I'm exhausted and I'll deal with this further in the morning."

She kissed both of them on the cheek where she had slapped each of them.

Kaoru had been silent after his confession, up until that point, but their mother's last statement caused panic to claw at his insides.

"I'm not leaving Hikaru!" he cried, so loudly that half of the household could likely hear him.

The younger twin immediately moved to Hikaru's side and twined both arms around his brother's neck, hiding his face against his shoulder. The action caused Hikaru's eyes to widen slightly, but he frowned at their mother.

"Why does _Kaoru _have to be the one that leaves?!" he demanded, wrapping both arms possessively around his twin's quivering form.

Yuzuha looked as though she wanted to protest their current position, but sighed instead.

"I don't think I owe you any explanations when you haven't given _me_ any."

Her oldest son grunted in disapproval. He didn't have any leverage now, but he was determined to make an effort.

"Two years, mom."

"Two years?" she sighed again. "Two years _what_, Hikaru?"

"In two years, we'll graduate from Ouran. Most likely with full scholarships to whatever university we want. When you waste your time and money on '_therapy_'," Hikaru said the word in a sarcastic tone, "there will be nothing that will keep me from Kaoru after that. Because I'll tell you _right now_, no one is going to convince me to stay away from him... only if Kaoru himself didn't want me anymore."

Kaoru's resistance against her decision had sparked Hikaru's usual defiant nature.

"Watch your tone with me, Hikaru," she said threateningly. " I only want what's best for my sons. I know you think I'm horrible for this, but in the end you'll be grateful I saved you from a path that would destroy both of your futures."

"I told you, it's not going to work!" Hikaru's hold on Kaoru tightened as if his life depended on it.

"We'll see. Now go to your room," Yuzuha said with finality. "I said we'll deal with this tomorrow."

Hikaru looked as though he wasn't quite finished with his protest. But Kaoru's gentle fingers soothingly stroked the back of Hikaru's neck where their mother couldn't see the action, a silent plea to let things go for now. Hikaru understood the gesture and, with a sigh, closed his eyes briefly.

"Let's go, Hikaru," Kaoru said softly against his ear, almost inaudibly.

They ended their embrace, but their hands quickly found each other as Kaoru led Hikaru from the kitchen. They didn't look at their mother as they left.

Hikaru knew he should have stopped talking a lot sooner than he did. He'd said quite enough, he realized, and he wasn't winning any points with their mother.

He hung his head, staring at the floor sullenly as he followed Kaoru through the door of their bedroom. His gaze lifted, however, when Kaoru dropped his hand. Hikaru stared at his twin, unsure of what to say or do now that they were alone.

Kaoru didn't meet his eyes, turning to cross the room to their bed.

"...Kaoru..?"

The younger twin didn't answer, instead, flopping onto the bed belly first. Snatching one of the fluffy, expensive pillows, he proceeded to bury his face into it, an action that did nothing to disguise the fact that his body was suddenly wracked with sobs.

Hikaru gingerly approached the bed, watching his twin shaking. A lump formed in his throat.

"Kaoru..." He sat down next to his brother and tentatively reached out a hand to rub his back gently. "Kaoru... I'm here. We're still together right now."

He was trying to be comforting, but he supposed mentioning that they were together now implied they wouldn't be for much longer. Hikaru lowered himself onto the mattress and pressed himself to Kaoru's side. Kaoru wasn't looking at him, but Hikaru didn't need to see his face to understand how he felt.

Kaoru was crying more out of frustration than anything else, and he abruptly rolled over to lay on top of his twin with his hands pressed onto Hikaru's shoulders. He rested his head beneath his brother's chin and sighed heavily, his body shuddering slightly due to his tears.

"I don't want to sit in some jerk's office every week telling me how I'm supposed to feel about my brother. It's none of their fucking business." Kaoru was an angry little uke. "No one can change the way I feel about you, especially a stranger who knows nothing about us."

"I know... I know..." Hikaru wrapped one arm around his twin, reaching up his other hand to stroke his hair. "No one is going to understand... least of all a stranger. Hell, our own _mother_ won't understand."

Therapy sounded like a big joke and a total waste of time to both of them. Like Hikaru had said to their mother, in two years they would be together again and nothing would have changed except the two of them losing time they could have spent being with each other.

Kaoru closed his eyes. He was starting to get a headache dealing with all of this, and then crying on top of it. Their mother was never going to listen to them...

"I'm starting to think you were right about the whole running away thing," Kaoru sighed against his sibling's neck.

The older twin's fingers gently maneuvered Kaoru's chin so he could look at him properly. Hikaru wondered if his own face looked so depressed. He was still crying, too. The pad of his thumb brushed lightly at his brother's face, wiping away his tears.

"You said yourself that we wouldn't be able to pull it off," Hikaru murmured, brows furrowing. "You can't be serious..."

Hikaru was pretty sure that his brother had been right at that time, when he was more capable of rational thought than he was right now. It seemed Hikaru wasn't the only one caving from the pressure, although Kaoru had shown amazing resilience until this point.

Kaoru merely grunted, eyes downcast. Apparently he knew he had been right back then, too.

"...What if we promise not to do it again?" Hikaru offered. "Maybe we could negotiate with mom. She doesn't separate us if we agree not to do anything funny? We could try to tell her that we realized it's not worth it..."

He didn't want to bear the thought of losing Kaoru, even if it meant being forced into a platonic relationship. If she _did_ agree to such an idea, knowing their mother's awareness of their tricks, he imagined even more surveillance around the house, at the very least. Although, the financial cost saved from sending both of them into therapy might be the leverage they needed to work with.

"I guess we could try and reason with her. It sucks, though," Kaoru sighed, lifting his eyes to Hikaru's. "We'd be together, but everything would be a lie. She'd be watching us constantly and would probably flip out if we so much as _looked_ at each other the wrong way."

"Yeah..." Hikaru chewed on his lower lip.

"I can understand how she feels, though." Kaoru tried to look at everything from their mother's point of view to calm himself down. "It's gotta be weird thinking about us... _that way_..."

"I suppose so... I guess we really are messed up," Hikaru murmured softly, smiling sadly.

He couldn't fathom being so close to anyone else, and circumstances and society were telling him that his feelings were wrong.

Maybe they were, but he couldn't change them. He knew that even if he wanted to 'cure' himself of it all, it wouldn't work.

He was helplessly bound to his twin.

They gazed at each other silently for a few moments. Hikaru could make out a slight flush appearing on Kaoru's cheeks. He arched a brow questioningly at his brother.

"We'll just have to get creative," Kaoru said softly, conspiratorially; a grin spread across his lips. "What an interesting game it could turn out to be."

Hikaru's throat suddenly felt dry. His mind raced with thoughts of secretive trysts, just as Kaoru must have done a moment ago.

"That is so hot," he blurted without noticing, as he envisioned a particularly thrilling scenario.

Kaoru's stare that followed lasted a full ten seconds before he burst into laughter. The sound startled Hikaru out of his thoughts, and he looked at his younger twin as though he was insane. Hikaru hadn't even noticed he'd said anything, which made it even funnier to Kaoru, who rolled off of his brother, holding his sides.

After collecting himself and catching his breath, Kaoru pulled himself up to lean on his elbow as he looked at Hikaru, eyes shining with amusement that lingered. After a moment he let his expression sink into something playfully seductive, dancing nimble fingertips up his brother's arm.

Hikaru suppressed a shiver.

"Is it hot?" Kaoru murmured softly.

"You don't think so?" Hikaru breathed.

Kaoru smiled lazily. Puckering his lips together, he kissed the air before sitting up on the bed, his long legs crossed.

"Were you thinking about pouring syrup all over my body and licking it off until you fell into a diabetic coma? Mmmm, that's so _sexy_, Hikaru."

Hikaru's cheeks flushed with indignation at his brother's teasing. It was almost _too_ easy sometimes.

"I'll never tell," Hikaru hissed, grabbing a pillow and mashing it into Kaoru's face.

He couldn't have Kaoru looking at him that way... it was _impure_.

Kaoru let out a muffled grunt when his brother nailed him in the face with the pillow. He threw it back at Hikaru without aiming, and missed his twin by a few feet.

"Not without..." Hikaru rolled onto his side and leaned closer, dropping his voice to an alluring note, "..._persuasion_."

Hikaru was clearly trying to get a rise out of his twin. He acted tough, but he enjoyed challenging Kaoru to be aggressive, too. The way that they could very easily be equal made things more interesting. Kaoru was, after all, his twin.

He knew if he goaded him on enough, Kaoru would retaliate. Hikaru looked forward to it, although Kaoru was aggravatingly slow to react in situations like that, as he was the calmer of the two of them.

Hikaru had seen a side of his twin in the past few days, however, that intrigued and fascinated him, and he was still keen on seeing more of it.

Kaoru did not disappoint when he leaned in as well, softly tickling under Hikaru's chin. He didn't quite let his lips brush against his twin's.

"Hikaru," he purred, "When I take the time to 'persuade' you, you aren't going to walk right for a month."

Kaoru shoved his brother back against the bed, both hands against his brother's shoulders. Hikaru's breath hitched in surprise as he stared, wide-eyed, up at his twin.

Having Kaoru on top of him was really hot.

"...Is that a promise?"

Kaoru gently cupped Hikaru's chin with his fingers, allowing his index finger to tap his brother's lips.

"I would never break a promise."

"I'm stubborn, you know... I might require huge, _huge_ amounts of persuasion."

Hikaru was pushing the situation as far as he dared, but he still gained a thrill from the firmness of Kaoru's voice. Nothing at all like how he behaved at school each afternoon. He secretly _loved_ it.

Kaoru got even closer, brushing his lips softly over Hikaru's ear.

"Push me and see what happens, Hikaru," he whispered.

He drew his tongue around the curve of his twin's ear before he tugged at the lobe with his lips. He didn't bite, though. Hikaru would have expected it, and Kaoru loved catching him by surprise.

Hikaru was amazed how, having grown up with Kaoru, he could still do things he didn't quite expect. He couldn't find appropriate words to respond with, but the way Hikaru sucked in a gasp probably told Kaoru enough.

Kaoru's questioning hum that followed vibrated against Hikaru's earlobe, and he received his answer with a soft moan from his brother. He continued to tease his twin's ear with lips and tongue for a few moments, but still not biting. Never biting.

Hikaru noticed, and felt oddly dissatisfied. More so when he felt Kaoru pulling away.

When the younger twin had had enough of taunting his brother, he was back to snuggling against him like the little uke everyone at school saw him as. He was fine with them having their opinions, because the person that mattered knew better.

Hikaru knew damn well his little brother was _not_ that innocent.

"You know what's nice about being the same?" Kaoru murmured, nuzzling into Hikaru's chest. "I could kick your ass if I wanted to."

Hikaru lifted his head a little to stare at Kaoru in disbelief. All too soon, his little bout of seme behavior had come to an abrupt halt.

Kaoru looked pretty smug, that bastard.

The older twin apparently hadn't needled him enough to get some _real_ action going. It seemed Kaoru had caught on, too. Any further attempts, Hikaru realized, would be fruitless.

Hikaru's head fell back onto the mattress with a sigh.

"You're absolutely evil," he groaned. "Are you sure _you're_ not the meaner twin?"

"Hikaru, I'm surprised at you. You haven't figured out by now who the _real _evil mastermind here is?" Kaoru grinned and touched a finger to the tip of Hikaru's nose. "You're just my clone, created to do my sexual bidding. I'll show you the lab where you were born sometime if you're good."

Hikaru only glared half-heartedly at his twin.

He knew, that _Kaoru _knew, that he wanted Kaoru to take charge a bit more forcefully, but _damn_... Kaoru was milking it for all it was worth, driving him crazy.

Hikaru understood that Kaoru liked having him wrapped around his finger like that. It was his own version of having control. Hikaru didn't really want to have to resort to begging.

Perhaps once it might actually _get_ him something.

Kaoru lifted his head to look at him, rubbing his shoulders gently.

"You're really tense. I wonder how _that_ happened..."

"You totally know how that happened," Hikaru sighed.

Kaoru's stomach rumbled loudly just then, soon followed by his twin's. They both moved to sit up at the reminder of why they had gone down to the kitchen in the first place.

Their journey for food had been interrupted by their mother's spazzing, and the look on her face had caused both boys to lose their appetites temporarily. Now they were back, and more demanding than ever.

"Man, I'm starving, but I'm afraid to go down there again." Kaoru folded his hands loosely in his lap, resisting the urge to shudder. "She's like one of those spiders that hide in the ground until something passes it can eat. I'll be dragged down to her lair to have my blood sucked out!"

Hikaru's eyes shifted back to Kaoru, and he grinned.

"I thought that was something we told the clients was my job. Vampire cosplay was kinda cool," he laughed, leaning in and nipping Kaoru's neck before he could stop him. "Anyway, I'm hungry, too... should we just have the servants bring something up here?"

Kaoru squirmed a bit at the feeling of Hikaru's teeth on his flesh, but a hint of a smile played on his lips.

"Yeah, let's do that. It's not like they do much around here anyway, other than dusting once in a while and having to put up with us 'precious baby angels'. What should we get?"

"Well... you mentioned a sandwich." Hikaru pulled away, shrugging. "A sandwich sounds good..."

Food was something Hikaru could actually _get_ right now. His _other_ form of appetite wasn't one that necessarily died. Ever.

It would have to wait... possibly a long time, considering their given circumstances.

The weight of the situation could almost be felt in the air around them.

"Sammich sounds good..." Kaoru sounded distant.

Honestly, Kaoru didn't care what they ate. He and his twin were usually pretty particular about their meals, but right now there were more important things on their minds. He was on auto-pilot as he answered, his thoughts wandering back to what they would say to their mother when they tried to negotiate with her.

The twins were good at acting, so maybe they could pull off fooling even her by acting as if they showed remorse for their behavior. After that, it was just a matter of hiding any physical contact that was out of the ordinary.

Kaoru continued to rub his twin's shoulders with a sad smile, trying to knead away some of Hikaru's tension.

"You need to relax, Hikaru," he said softly.

Hikaru knew Kaoru was trying to help him unwind, and he appreciated it. The thing was, it was having the opposite effect. The volatile combination of hormones and frustration, as well as worrying about their mother, was making him on edge.

He had deal with a lot of unresolved issues, as explosive as he was by nature. It was even harder for him to watch his baby brother in pain, because he knew Kaoru tried to hide everything.

Taking a deep breath, Hikaru knew he needed to focus on what was important at this moment.

"I'm gonna... go down there and ask the chef to send something up, okay?"

Hikaru gently shrugged Kaoru off. Touching one another right now was making things a little more difficult for Hikaru at that point.

Kaoru reluctantly released his twin, but not before placing a soft kiss against his cheek.

"Yeah, sure."

The younger sibling gave his twin a nod, understanding just why it was that Hikaru needed to step out of the room and away from his brother for the time being.

Hikaru had risen to his feet and eyed his shirt critically for a moment. Their antics had made it quite wrinkled. Smoothing it out as best he could, he cast one last glance at Kaoru that pleaded with him to stay put before exiting the room.

Kaoru's eyes were torn away from Hikaru as he left the room, and instead turned toward the window. Even with all the money and power their family had, neither of them were completely happy and they never would be, so long as their parents refused to try and understand their feelings.

He knew that would never happen, though. What insane pair of parents would _allow _their twin sons to interact sexually with each other? Kaoru would be lucky if their mother even accepted the fact that he was gay without a fight, much less Hikaru.

Enduring the torture of being separated from his twin might be something he would have to live with until they were adults. But even then, where would they go? Their mother and father might even threaten their inheritance in order to keep their sons from continuing with their sinful behavior.

Maybe they could ask Haruhi for tips on how to live as commoners.

**-x-x-x-**

Hikaru tried to sort out his thoughts on his way to the kitchen, but things had happened so fast, he was _still_ recovering from the whiplash.

He had discovered only two days ago that Kaoru loved him... _that way_... and he'd been quite surprised at himself that it was a similar feeling that had been niggling in the back of his own mind.

Of course, as soon as they found out the true depths of their feelings for each other, all this _bullshit_ had to happen. He sighed as he descended the stairs, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

What shitty timing. They only had _two days_ together before it all blew up in their faces.

Then again... they hadn't been all that careful. Something which Hikaru was going to insist was his fault, no matter what his brother said.

Shuffling into the kitchen, the chef was applying a garnish to a plate of food on a tray. The sound of the door opening startled the man, and he raised his brows at Hikaru.

"Ah, Hitachiin-sama," he said politely.

Hikaru was absolutely certain that the cook always called him that because he wasn't positive which twin he was addressing.

He couldn't really bring himself to care.

"I was just finishing the meal for your mother," the chef said pleasantly. "Did you need something?"

Hikaru briefly scowled involuntarily at the mention of his mother, but his grumbling stomach demanded attention.

"Uh... yeah. My brother and I want some sandwiches... the usual ones. Can you have them sent up to our room as soon as possible?"

"Yes, yes... right away, sir." The chef nodded.

Hikaru mumbled his thanks, and prepared to leave the kitchen from the same door he came in, but it suddenly opened for a familiar figure with a familiar voice.

"Is my dinner ready yet? I need some comfort food fast, after the day I've had—Hikaru," Yuzuha greeted her son abruptly, apparently as surprised to see him just now as he was to see her.

The boy was about to curse his luck at having to deal with her a second time today, but something struck him as odd. His eyes widened slightly.

"How did you know I was Hikaru?" he demanded.

For a moment, Yuzuha looked as amazed as Hikaru did. Chewing on her lower lip thoughtfully, it seemed as though she was trying to put together an answer.

Eventually, however, she sighed.

"I didn't, really," she admitted, in quieter voice than Hikaru was used to hearing.

It was a guess.

He couldn't help the twinge of disappointment that crept into him. That would mean he'd been entertaining hope of some kind, even if it was miniscule.

A thought struck him—maybe now was a good opportunity to talk to her... sort of.

He eyed the cook and shifted from one food to the other, suddenly feeling anxious.

"Mom...?" Hikaru began hesitantly. "I had some ideas about... things. Maybe we could... talk ab—"

"Don't," Yuzuha interrupted before he could finish.

"But mom—!"

Her eyes closed briefly and she held up a hand for silence, as though she was restraining herself from saying too much in front of the hired help.

"_Not now_, Hikaru... just... not now."

That was the end of the discussion, Hikaru knew. He understood it to mean she wasn't willing to discuss it at _all_ with him. Not tonight, at least.

"Fine," he said flatly, doing nothing to disguise his irritation.

Hikaru maneuvered around her brusquely and stomped back up towards the bedroom.

**-x-x-x-**

Kaoru was mentally and physically exhausted after everything that happened over the last two days. He had yet to even recover from the happiness that nearly overwhelmed him knowing that his brother returned his strong feelings, even if they were unnatural in the eyes of everyone else.

When Hikaru returned to the room, he found his younger twin curled up on the floor instead of the bed, half the blankets still where they belonged and half covering the lower half of his body. The older twin's eyebrows lifted at the odd position in which Kaoru slept.

He was still wearing most of the clothes he wore to school, for shit's sake. Kaoru's expression while he slumbered was a peaceful one, though. Maybe he was having a nice dream. Maybe Hikaru was a part of it.

Hikaru's expression became wistful at the thought. At least in dreams, they could always be together.

He was glad at least one of them managed to relax, although Kaoru was probably just completely spent, after the day they'd had, starting with its... _interesting_ beginning.

Crossing the room gingerly so as not to startle his brother, he regarded Kaoru thoughtfully. Should he really stay on the floor?

The last thing he wanted to see happen was for his baby brother to catch a cold on top of everything else. Bending down, he gently shook Kaoru's shoulder.

"Hey, Kaoru... you should get into bed. The floor's cold."

Kaoru did not stir at the sound of his brother's voice—he must have been more exhausted than Hikaru had thought.

Gently maneuvering one of Kaoru's arms around his neck, he somehow managed to lift him up, one arm supporting his back and the other under his knees. It wasn't an easy thing, lifting up someone that weighed exactly the same as oneself.

Fortunately, Kaoru had been only a few steps from the bed, which Hikaru placed him on as gently as possible. He tensed slightly as Kaoru made a small sound in his sleep, but after a few moments he remained still, his breathing deep and even.

Arranging the blankets around his twin, he contemplated whether or not it would be a good idea to lay down next to him. The soft knock at the door gave him his answer.

Hikaru opened the door and mumbled his thanks in a hushed voice to the maid that offered a covered plate to him, muttering something about his brother being asleep. The young woman bowed and left without another word.

The older twin settled himself in one of the chairs opposite the bed and chewed on a triangular piece of sandwich as he watched Kaoru slumber. _What a day..._

Hikaru was unaware of how much time had passed before his eyelids began to feel like lead and he eventually allowed sleep to claim him.

Sometime later, Kaoru stirred, awakened by his rumbling tummy. Luckily, his food was still there waiting for him, on a plate in Hikaru's lap.

The younger twin didn't have the presence of mind to wonder at his twin's sleeping arrangement, being too groggy and too hungry to care for the time being. He nibbled at his food, trying his best not to wake Hikaru, even though his brother could probably have slept through a hurricane.

Kaoru's attention was snared, however, when he heard his mother in the hallway. Creeping towards the door as silently as possible, he pressed his ear to the wood in an attempt to hear what she was saying better.

Yuzuha was speaking in hushed tones, probably on her cell phone. Kaoru figured she was giving their father the bad news, but even if her words were muffled, it didn't sound like a conversation she would have with her husband.

Was it a client? Maybe the twins would be lucky and she would be called out to meet with someone before she could come up with plans of separation and punishment. Their mother disappeared often enough.

Kaoru frowned, unable to make out the words, and slunk back to the chair next to Hikaru to finish his meal.

Hikaru was probably right. Maybe they could reason with her and deal with not being able to touch each other too intimately for a few years until they were adults, so long as it meant they could stay in the same house... or the same country.

Kaoru eventually returned to his bed. He would need rest to face whatever the next day would bring. He fell deeply asleep, not stirring when Hikaru finally joined him there, holding his hand through the rest of the night.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Ouran, those sexy twins, and their poor, frazzled mother, belong to Bisco Hatori._

_We didn't really reference a whole lot in this chapter, except I borrowed the 'precious baby angels' thing from a Dane Cook sketch about a phone call with his mother and father. Damned if I can find it on youtube anymore, but it was hilarious. I thought it was amusing and ironic in reference to the twins. :) Also a convenient catch-all for a woman who really can't tell her sons apart._

_Also, it wasn't really a reference per se, but the 'huge, huge amounts of persuasion' thing was lovingly borrowed from some random Ouran clip with audio that I'm unable to identify. "I've had a lot of gay sex in my life. Huge, HUGE amounts of--LOTS." Yeah. Anyone know what that's from? I wish I did._

_Hitachiin Yuzuha is an entertaining character. I adore her in the manga, I really do, and I love writing her dialogue almost as much as I love writing Hikaru's. Let it be known that both Rachel and I wrote her lines in this story. We tried to write her as realistically as possible without coming across any bitchier than any other mother that would have been thrust into that position. Because she really does love her boys, even if she can't tell who's who. Yeah, she may have been harsh here. But I can't really blame her, can you? She'll have bigger parts later in this story. Hopefully you'll enjoy reading those as much as we enjoyed writing them. Anyway, please tell us what you think of her in our fic. Hell, tell us what you think of the whole thing! :)_


	10. Spies and Transfer Students

_Author's Note: At long last! I had been needling Rachel for some time about finishing this, to the point where I think she wanted to kill me a few times. Unfortunately, she never was able to get it entirely finished, but being the awesome virtual twin that I am, I was more than happy to complete it for her.  
_

_We see the effects of Yuzuha's late night phone call in this part of the fic, as well as the drama that ensues. __This chapter ended up too long to put in all the parts that I wanted to include, but since I chopped it short, the plus side is that I already have a portion of the next chapter written. I expect to have that posted a lot faster than this one from the last. Enjoy, and try to hold out for the twin fluff I so desperately wanted to fit into this portion of the fic. I promise it'll be in the next. :)_

* * *

Hikaru was unsure how long he stared at his sleeping twin while countless desires, fears and hopeless schemes tumbled about in his mind. He brushed back an errant strand of hair lingering in the otherwise pristine image of Kaoru's sleeping face. When the soft strands tickled his fingertips, Hikaru smiled as the memory of their scent came flooding back to him. There was no specific object he knew of that he could use to describe it, but the closest thing he could think of was leaning out the window after it rained. He had first truly appreciated it when they had first made love.

This night wrought its own slew of emotions as well, but these were much different and much less fulfilling. It was the night Hikaru and Kaoru both realized how careless they had been with something so fragile.

During the onslaught of unpleasant thoughts, Hikaru had been thinking about all the little annoyances they endured within one another. Specifically, Hikaru recalled a time when his younger brother had been reciting some word over and over that no human being could ever possibly find a use for in everyday conversation. Kaoru had been quite proud of himself and Hikaru, whether it was out of jealousy or annoyance, had said something rather cruel to Kaoru at that time.

In retaliation, Kaoru had taught his brother a new word—with the incorrect definition. In the older twin's desire to sound as intelligent as his linguistically-talented little brother, Hikaru spent most of his time at their mother's next dinner party discussing placentas. Kaoru's smug expression as Hikaru was forced to sit in the corner still haunted him to this day. Hikaru had to commend his little brother for the clever trick, though, and looking back, would not trade that memory or any other for anything in the world. Even recollections of times when they had minor disagreements such as those were bittersweet now, and it made him uneasy to think that there was a threat looming over them that could prevent them from forging new memories together.

Hikaru was incapable of imagining what his life would be like without Kaoru there. When he realized his mother had suspicions of the depth of their forbidden relationship, the older twin felt true terror for the first time—not because of the consequences they would face, but because if they were separated they would be unable to face them together.

The worst part of it all was that Hikaru was completely helpless to do anything about it if their parents decided to send one of them away. Helplessness drove Hikaru crazy. He felt Kaoru stir against him, and it was then that he realized his fingers, where they had been resting against his twin's shoulder, had unconsciously curled into the palms of his hand in his anger, taking the material of his flannel night shirt with them. Hikaru immediately released his twin and flattened out the rumpled material in an apologetic manner.

"I promise, Kaoru." Hikaru pressed his forehead against his brother's and finally closed his eyes. "I promise I'll find a way to keep us together."

Sleep eventually claimed him, and dawn came much too quickly. As usual, Kaoru was the first to awaken. The younger twin was an early riser by habit, always allowing himself ample time to get ready for school each morning. Hikaru, on the other hand, could never seem to get going until his brother prodded him awake, and today was no exception.

"Hikaru," Kaoru murmured, shaking his twin's shoulder gently. "Hikaru, wake up. We're going to be late."

"...Mm?" The groggy response was muffled against a pillow.

Hikaru failed to comprehend how his brother could possibly be so alert each morning, but he did manage to at least open his eyes when he felt his twin's warmth leave his side. Upon rolling over and rubbing at his eyes, Hikaru blinked a few times. Suddenly, he sat up straight, as the memories of the previous night came flooding back in an unwelcome torrent.

"Mom..?" He looked at Kaoru, the question dying on his lips, unfinished.

The stoic expression on Kaoru's face already answered what he dreaded asking—had last night really happened? Tearing his gaze away from his twin, he eyed the clock. There were only thirty minutes before the first bell, but they were capable of still being punctual if they rushed.

The older twin really wasn't one for rushing when it came to rolling out of bed before the sun had barely touched the horizon. Being rich and being spoiled went hand in hand sometimes, especially where Hikaru was concerned. Making a good impression in the eyes of their mother, however, could prove to be fruitful. No sense stretching his luck any farther.

Hikaru hurriedly assembled a clean and freshly pressed uniform on his person, adjusting his tie and glaring critically at his disheveled hair in the mirror before fastening a clip at the side of his head to secure his bangs from falling into his eyes. There was no time for much else.

"C'mon, Kaoru, let's go."

Out of innocent instinct that was derived of a habit formed when they were still quite young, Hikaru curled his fingers around those of his twin in order to lead him to their destination. Then he realized that even that small gesture could easily be mistaken by their mother as something unsavory. Kaoru knew it, too; his expression became saturated with pain as the inner struggle to protest became quite clear without him having to voice his disapproval of Hikaru's decision.

"Um... I'll meet you outside."

Although Hikaru's visage mirrored Kaoru's, he reluctantly released his twin's hand. Hikaru had never pulled away from him like that before. Even when they were young children Hikaru was always donning the role of the doting older brother and leading little Kaoru around with their hands clasped tightly together.

Kaoru knew it wasn't Hikaru's fault, but it was still an unpleasant experience to contend with. They now had to carefully choose each of their actions while the world, especially their parents, scrutinized their every breath. Kaoru sighed and instead shoved both hands into his pockets as he took off after his sibling. His eyes were glued to the floor until they were inside the vehicle that transported them to Ouran Academy on an almost daily basis.

It should have been the same as any other school day, but their unusual predicament left both brothers silent as they wallowed in their individual apprehensions. Every staff member of their household was probably alerted to their behavior to a degree so they could keep an eye on the twins and report any suspicious activities. As stubborn and spontaneous as they both were at times, Yuzuha probably feared they may decide to run away together on a whim. Luckily, the twins balanced each other out and when one wanted to do something stupid, the other was usually there to stop him. Kaoru was the twin who usually called his brother out on reckless behavior, but the threat on their relationship was causing him to approach the situation less logically.

He was as desperate as Hikaru was about staying together.

They didn't speak to one another the entire way to school. Hikaru avoided even looking at Kaoru. Instead, he looked furtively at their chauffeur, now suspicious that anyone and every would snitch on them, given the chance, if they so much as _breathed_ the wrong way. Both of the boys were glad to arrive at school, but the silence between them was becoming more and more heavy.

Tension was not a normal occurrence between them but Hikaru and Kaoru were both very conscious about not drawing any unnecessary attention. Everyone was now an enemy as far as Hikaru was concerned. Kaoru was more concerned that one of the girls would comment about their embrace without realizing she was only digging a deeper grave for them.

Eventually, Kaoru noticed that their attempt to not attract attention was only having the opposite effect. Other students seemed to notice they were being uncharacteristically quiet and keeping a distance between them, rather than exuding their usual brotherly affection. He could hear whispers that were not-so-carefully hidden. Kaoru couldn't make out exactly what they said, but he heard words like 'strange', 'argument', and 'lover's quarrel'.

His brother had apparently heard the comments as well because Kaoru noticed he was gritting his teeth and carefully restraining himself from taking out his frustrations on students who had no business sticking their nose into their lives. Their idle gossip and assumptions could die in a fire, as far as Hikaru was concerned. The older twin's mood had not improved any by the time they neared their homeroom, and it appeared that was destined to remain unchanged when they found someone waiting outside of the classroom.

The woman was young, and looked a little anxious. She was still a threat, though, and both twins eyed her warily as she looked their way. A polite smile lit up her features as she approached.

"Hitachiin Hikaru! May I have a word with… um..." Her eyes darted back and forth between the two identical boys. "Pardon me, but I'm afraid I don't know which one is-—"

She looked sheepishly at the student file in her hands, his photo clipped to the manilla folder. If she wasn't already aware that Hikaru was a twin, it was pretty safe to assume she was a _very_ new member of the school staff. It was almost enough to put them at ease, if their notoriety was still unknown to her. But they knew better.

It was too coincidental that Hikaru was being singled out.

The usual, insolent response—to make her guess—died on Hikaru's tongue. It would only get them into trouble to be uncooperative. Instead, he sighed. He didn't really have it in him to play games that day.

"Yes?" Hikaru said, a touch of impatience coloring his voice.

His tone probably came across as more irritated than he intended, but if the woman noticed it she must have shaken it off quickly. In fact, she looked rather grateful to know she was speaking to the correct boy now. She simply had no idea how lucky she was that the information had been volunteered to her.

"Ah, good morning, Hikaru-kun!" she said brightly. "I'm here to deliver a request from the headmaster's office."

That got his attention, and Hikaru eyed the young secretary suspiciously. A sense of foreboding grew in his gut.

"What is it?"

"We have a new transfer student with us this morning. After going over a list of classes, I found your schedules are a perfect match. That's why I've come to expressly instruct you to show her around the academy and make her feel welcome."

"...What?" Hikaru stared at the woman in disbelief.

"This order comes directly from the headmaster. He mentioned that you were a member of his son's host club, and as such would be a suitable escort," she explained, clearly bewildered that Hikaru didn't seem more flattered at being chosen. "He also said your grades are more than satisfactory, and your standing with the other students is quite good, so the task should be simple for you."

Kaoru peered at his brother, who met his eyes for the first time since exiting their bedroom that morning. They both had the same dubious expression. Hikaru looked as if he would do just about anything to get out of this task, but they both knew there was nothing that could be done about it. Their mother was undoubtedly behind this scheme, and if they made a scene now it would only cause more trouble.

Even though he would never tell Hikaru, Kaoru was somewhat interested in seeing how his brother would deal with escorting a new student around. The younger twin actually stifled a snicker at the thought of some giddy girl on Hikaru's arm. The look he envisioned on his brother's face was amusing, to say the least.

"I thought the class reps did this sort of thing," Kaoru mused, perfectly assuming casual curiosity, as though he were asking about the weather.

The seemingly harmless question, in reality, was borne of a deep-set desire to figure out their mother's true motives with this. They were both dying to know, and any small details they could learn might help them understand.

"This procedure has only just been approved by the school board a week ago. The influx of transfers has risen greatly in recent months. It's been very difficult for the class representatives to handle introductions for every new student on top of their other duties around the academy. Because of this, their responsibility of caring for new transfers has been lifted and placed upon the shoulders of other capable students, such as yourself."

Kaoru had to refrain from scoffing out loud. As if things weren't bothersome enough.

When the younger twin shifted his eyes to take in the expression his brother was wearing, he noticed that Hikaru appeared to be far more annoyed and angry at this sudden intrusion in the already chaotic chain of events that was quickly spiraling out of their control. Kaoru knew that if there was one thing Hikaru hated more than being separated from his younger brother it was not having dominion over what happened in their lives.

The younger twin's eyes narrowed in suspicion upon remembering the phone call their mother had made the previous evening. Judging by the tone of her voice she probably hadn't been addressing one of her clients. If this was someone she contacted to deal with her sons inconspicuously then Kaoru was almost offended that she thought she could get away with it so easily.

"Hikaru-kun, please follow me." The woman turned and strode down the hall.

That struck both of them as odd. Why wasn't the new student there? They exchanged a subtle glance of concern.

"I'll meet up with you at lunch, Hikaru... okay?" Kaoru nudged Hikaru gently, grudgingly deciding not to press the issue further with the woman.

The older twin nodded in order to seal their promise while silently agreeing with his brother that they should play along. Still, it was difficult to swallow the lump in his throat as he watched Kaoru enter their homeroom without him. Finally, he turned to follow the secretary.

Hikaru walked as one condemned to... wherever they were going. He didn't even know. Everything about this reeked of their mother's influence. Why else would he be moving to wherever this new girl was instead of her coming to homeroom with the rest of the class? It didn't add up, and Hikaru couldn't figure out what their mother was trying to do.

It felt almost patronizing, the way the woman had talked about his grades. So painfully obvious that this whole charade must have been a favor for his mother. After all, it was no big secret that neither Hikaru or Kaoru were at the top of their class. Hikaru had never particularly cared that he was behind his brother in terms of scores, and would never achieve Haruhi's spot at number one. He and Kaoru had always been perfectly content knowing they held more _fashion sense_ than their favorite cross-dressing toy.

Hikaru followed the woman at a distance, his hands stuffed sullenly into the pockets of his black uniform pants. This whole situation sucked. The only good thing he could see in it right now was the fact that he was able to bear the humiliation in place of his twin.

Knowing their mother, it wouldn't be a simple matter, oh no. There would be twists. The brothers were not only clever in the design of clothing, but also in the design of schemes. They had, after all, inherited such talents from somewhere.

Hikaru, for a brief moment, impulsively wished that Kaoru was coming along for this ride. It didn't take long for him to realize what a childish wish it was. If he was really that attached to his brother, he probably should have thought of that _before_ locking lips with him in the middle of the host club yesterday.

He felt guilt, but also anger. They had screwed up, but he refused to believe that it wasn't possible to stay together. Their mother was now dangling them on either end of a string called 'decency', and was more than prepared to cut it in two. But Hikaru was too stubborn to admit defeat.

It was in his nature when provoked to rise up to a challenge. He could tell by the indignation in Kaoru's eyes that felt the same way. Hikaru could not help but smirk upon realizing that he and his twin brother had shared yet another unspoken colloquy. It bestowed upon him some semblance of control again knowing no one, not even their own mother, would ever be able to fully interpret him like Kaoru could.

"You know," Hikaru commented dryly to the woman walking ahead of him. "If you know that I am a member of the host club, perhaps you've also heard that my brother and I normally conduct business _together_."

Hikaru was foolishly treading into waters he damn well knew were dangerous, but his mouth often ran off without his mind. The woman simply smiled at him over her shoulder. Hikaru was now glad that his hands were hidden within the confines of his pockets as his fingers curled into fists. Her sickeningly sweet and likely fake smile only served to piss him off even more.

"That may be true, but as I said before, you are the one who shares the same classes as…uh, let's see here. Her name is Nakazumi Chiyoko."

Hikaru caught himself before rolling his eyes when he heard her speak the student's name. Of course it was a female, a detail which only just now stuck out in his mind. A distraction. That had to be part of their mother's plan. He just didn't know what she hoped to accomplish by it. Surely she knew that her sons were surrounded by girls all the time and it didn't change a thing.

There were simpler ways of separating the brothers, if she chose to employ them, but it was never the Hitachiin way to do anything without a bit of flourish. The idea that she would use such a roundabout method was so preposterous, but also so like their mother, that Hikaru chuckled to himself.

The woman ignored Hikaru's strange behavior and paused outside of one of the academy's many libraries. The reading rooms were often rather crowded with students that were more interested in chatting than appreciating literature. Since homeroom was in session, however, there was no sound to be heard coming from within the thick wooden doors.

"She's in here?" Hikaru stared at the doorknob before them.

"Yes, Hikaru-kun. I have other students to speak to about similar tasks, so I leave the rest in your hands." She smiled again in that saccharine way that Hikaru despised. "Do your best!"

With that, the woman left him standing there. Hikaru didn't make a move for a moment, weighing his options as to whether or not he could get away with leaving. It was foolish to even consider. There was no way there would be no repercussions for ditching this girl before even meeting her.

He sighed, resigning himself to the annoying chore.

When he opened the door, there was only one person within the library. A girl was sitting alone at a table nearly buried under a pile of school books and pamphlets. When she heard the door creak as the boy entered the room, she turned towards the source of the sound, standing up when her eyes fell on him.

The first thing he noticed about her was her stature. His eyes widened slightly.

That was one tall female. Nearly as tall as himself.

_What the hell do they feed her? Is she really Japanese?_

"Hitachiin Hikaru, yes? You're supposed to be my escort today."

Hikaru recovered quickly when the girl addressed him. The way she spoke was detached, almost monotone, her expression unimpressed. It was almost enough to make him feel self-conscious. Almost.

"I've been informed, Nakazumi-san. Pleased to meet you."

He easily fell into the practiced mannerisms of a host, offering the girl an amicable, welcoming smile as he approached her. No one would ever know that only moments ago he was pissed off enough to kick a baby into a furnace without thinking twice.

She did not return his smile, but shook his hand firmly, in a decidedly Western fashion.

"We share the same classes, apparently."

Hikaru picked up the girl's schedule from the table and scrutinized it for a moment.

"Yes... They're all the same," he confirmed, staring at the paper dubiously.

It was beginning to feel more and more like a setup by the minute. He didn't even share all of the same classes as Kaoru. There was no way it hadn't been planned that way.

"Homeroom is almost over, so why don't we go to our first class? I'll even carry your books for you," Hikaru suggested, picking up her things from the table.

Chiyoko said nothing, but didn't argue the idea, and the two of them left the library. She was not enthralled by his act of chivalry. It was difficult for Hikaru to judge her thoughts just by the stoic expression she wore from the moment he saw her. Her unreadable nature coupled with her height made Nakazumi slightly intimidating.

The silence between them felt awkward to Hikaru, to say the least. He had never felt so uncertain around a girl before in his entire life. Once again, he found himself wishing Kaoru was there with him.

"What sort of business is your family in? I've never heard the name Nakazumi mentioned."

Chiyoko stared at Hikaru for a long moment before answering, to the point where he almost regretted asking.

"Look, Hitachiin. I've heard about your club, so you don't have to stand there and make pointless chitchat as though you're enjoying yourself." Hikaru looked more than slightly taken aback by her abrupt nature but she continued to speak anyway. "What are you looking like that for? I'm not a customer, right? There's no reason you can't act normally around me."

Hikaru was not expecting such an attitude from the girl and he was unsure if he should feel insulted or relieved that she was not like the flood of females who came to see him molest Kaoru after school every day. Still, being in her presence was unnerving. She was a suspicious individual, and he didn't know how he was going to deal with her without going completely crazy. At the very least, the first few classes of the day were some of the subjects he enjoyed most.

They entered the chemistry lab, arguably one of Hikaru's favorite places in the world. He eyed her as she slid into the seat next to him. Chiyoko took her books from him and began sifting through the piles of paper thrown together when they left the library. Even though her face didn't give away much, she seemed more annoyed about this whole predicament than Hikaru did. Most of the pamphlets she shuffled through were invites from other students to join various clubs and sports activities. Hikaru was not at all surprised at the slew of invites considering she was so tall. As she looked them over one after another, her annoyance only deepened.

"I'll sort through this shit later," she muttered.

He rested his elbow on the table in front of them, pillowing his chin in his hand as he watched her stack the papers neatly, only to promptly shove them aside. There were still a few minutes before class began. Plenty of time for Hikaru to decide whether or not she was a threat sent by their mother to spy on them, which seemed fairly probable at this point.

"You didn't answer me before when I asked about your family business," Hikaru pressed, in what he hoped was a subtle manner. "I was just curious about how you came to Ouran."

She never so much as glanced at Hikaru until he addressed her and asked about her family a second time. Even if it was polite conversation she considered her family business a private issue, unlike most of the students who enjoyed bragging about their source of income. She stared at him for a moment, as though deciding if she should grace him with a response. Eventually, she shrugged one shoulder slightly.

"There's nothing particularly special about our family if you honestly need to know. It's just my grandmother and myself. Last month I was called back from Sendai to do some modeling work in the area. It would be over two hundred miles to commute back and forth every day, so as long as I'll be stationed here in Tokyo we decided it would be best if I enrolled here at the academy."

Hikaru's sour mood only worsened when Chiyoko mentioned she was a model. How stupid did their mother think they were? As if he really wouldn't catch that detail.

However, another one of her comments caught his attention once it settled in. Nakazumi claimed she was called a month in advance from a city over two hundred miles north of Tokyo. If that was true, there was no possibility of her presence being directly connected to the present issue. Still, everything seemed too coincidental.

"You wouldn't happen to be working for Hitachiin Yuzuha, would you? She's our mother." Hikaru hardly felt like it needed to be said but Chiyoko did seem to be surprised not only at the mention of her name but also that Hikaru was so closely related to her.

"Yes, I am... but I haven't actually met her in person yet. One of her agents called me after going through my sketches and photographs."

By that time, other students had begun to filter into the classroom, and Hikaru was not completely oblivious to the odd looks cast at the two of them as they conversed. Oh, how the rumors would fly. Still, he was more interested in uncovering her true motives than cheap talk from his classmates.

"Wait, sketches?" Hikaru noticed belatedly that she had said the word. "What kind of sketches?"

"Designs, of course," she answered, as though it were obvious. "I don't just wear clothes. I make them, too."

Class had started, and Hikaru dutifully faced the front, but his attention was still locked on Chiyoko and whatever intentions she may have had. Hikaru was reluctant to admit to himself that his interest was snared when the girl mentioned designing in addition to modeling.

He and Kaoru always felt that any thirty-two pound half-wit could get on a stage and strut around. They felt the real talent in fashion resided with those who designed the clothing. Not that they were biased, or anything. Hikaru was about to inquire more about her style when he noticed her head was down on her desk.

"I already know this stuff," she mumbled boredly. "Just stab me with a pencil if I fall asleep, Hitachiin."

In spite of himself, his mouth quirked upwards with a touch of genuine amusement.

"Yes, ma'am. Consider yourself impaled by the mechanical clicky pencil of doom if I see your eyes close for longer than five seconds."

The fact that she was a model somewhat explained the slightly bitchy edge to her demeanor, at least. Hikaru found it almost refreshing in comparison to most of the girls in the school but he reminded himself that this girl was no one to trifle with if she was hired by their mother to do more than modeling. Either way, there was no reason for Hikaru to not try and make this experience with her as painless as possible through conversation.

Through the chemistry period Hikaru discovered he and Nakazumi shared many similar interests; ones that would be very hard for her to act without a great deal of research into his private life. He thought that he was the only one with such a penchant for Gackt's music, for one thing, as well as a love for orange Skittles ever so much more than the other flavors. Although it should have been comforting to find common ground between him and this girl, it wasn't. Simply because there was a good probability that she was a spy for their mother.

"So who's your sibling?"

Chiyoko's whispered question caused Hikaru's previous suspicions to go on high alert. He never remembered mentioning that he had a sibling.

"What?" He tore his eyes from the blackboard to stare at her, wishing he could read more deeply into her placid countenance.

"When you said Hitachiin Yuzuha was your mother you said 'our'. Do you have a brother or sister that attends school here too?"

Hikaru relaxed once more when he realized she was correct. Actually, he felt slightly stupid now for nearly flying off the handle. Not that flying off the handle was unusual behavior for him.

"Yeah, actually. I have a younger brother. Right now he's in some elective class where they talk about dead emo men who rhyme. I can't remember exactly what it is they study."

"Your mother hired me to work with another model who chose to enroll here, too. An American. I'm pretty sure his first period class was something along those lines, too."

"American?"

Hikaru's imagination had wandered way out of the grasp of reality upon hearing the information. A swell of jealousy nibbled at him when he thought about some stupid American guy getting to be in the same class as his twin brother when he could not.

Class seemed to drag on other than the few times the two would make comments or ask random questions about each other or school. Chiyoko was out the door as soon as it ended before anyone other than Hikaru could get close to her. The small talk continued through their math classes and Japanese course until it was time for the students to have lunch.

She admittedly liked Hikaru, better than the other students she'd met around the school so far. He wasn't fawning over her like most of the other boys she had met, or vacuous and chatty like a good many of the girls. Were they always so nosy about new students at this place?

It was no wonder that she had only been here for a few hours and was already acting rather cold if it was done as a last resort to ward them off. She noticed a definite decrease in students approaching her with Hikaru at her side, too, and that pleased her. The logical thing to do would be to stick by him throughout the day so as not to be pestered.

"We should eat together at lunch so you can help me look through these stupid fliers," Chiyoko announced, falling into step beside Hikaru as she shuffled through them. "You'd know which clubs are worth checking out, right?"

Hikaru eyed the pamphlets in her hands without much enthusiasm. Even if she wasn't horrible to talk to now that the ice had been somewhat broken, he had been hoping to meet up with Kaoru without outside parties interfering. So much for that.

"I guess I can eat with you, Nakazumi," he agreed, a bit reluctantly. "You can meet my brother, then."

Now that he thought about it, it was probably a good idea to introduce her to Kaoru. An opportunity to display perfectly platonic behavior in front of their mother's go-between? Check. As long as Kaoru was there, having her tag along wouldn't be so bad.

"But to be perfectly honest," Hikaru continued, "I know nothing about any of the other clubs. They all seemed boring."

Chiyoko seemed to weigh this in her mind.

"I guess that's reason enough not to join any of them, then."

They arrived at the refectory, which resembled a fancy restaurant more than a high school lunch room. Even though it was far more elaborate than any other school she had been to in her lifetime, Chiyoko still appeared to be relatively unimpressed with the décor so far. The food, however, was an entirely different story.

She was starving, and immediately left Hikaru's side to get in line instead of waiting for him to locate his brother. That was perfectly fine with Hikaru. He was hoping to ditch her long enough to make his twin aware of the situation. When he walked up to their usual table, however, he didn't find Kaoru.

It struck him as odd that the younger twin was not at their designated meeting area. In fact, he was nowhere to be found. When his eyes scanned the crowd, he couldn't spot the familiar head of red hair anywhere.

Frowning in confusion, he joined the line, eyes still darting around the room in search of his brother. When he got to the front of the queue, his concern for his brother's whereabouts overshadowed any appetite he may have had before. Making a hasty decision, he plucked an apple from a bowl of fresh fruit. Nothing else really looked appealing when he didn't know where Kaoru was.

"Didn't you say your brother was supposed to be here?" Chiyoko asked when the two of them had seated themselves.

"Yeah... he was." It felt strange sitting at that table with someone other than Kaoru. Hikaru shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

The girl was polite enough to wait for Hikaru's sibling to begin eating, but the more time that passed without a sign from the other boy, the more annoyed she got. After ten minutes with no sign of Kaoru, Chiyoko looked at Hikaru questioningly. He merely shook his head, and she took this as a sign that she could start eating her lunch.

She didn't need any further encouragement, eagerly tucking into her food, starting with the chocolate pudding. No one was there to tell her she couldn't eat dessert first. As she licked her spoon clean after that first, delicious bite, she noticed Hikaru was staring at the apple in his hands instead of eating it. He rolled it around between his fingertips, more obviously nervous than he would have cared to admit.

"Are you okay?"

Hikaru's head snapped up to look at her, seemingly startled by her question. He gazed at her as though appraising the sincerity of her inquiry, but eventually he shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess... I'm just worried about Kaoru. We always eat lunch together, you know?"

"Maybe he had something else to do today."

"That's impossible!" Hikaru blurted out before he could stop himself.

Chiyoko stared at him, questioningly. The boy slouched in his seat.

"I mean..." Hikaru's eyes returned to the apple in his hands. "What if something bad happened to him?"

"You could just be paranoid, too." She wiggled her fingers at him and made a creepy, howling noise under her breath.

"If by paranoia you mean lack of faith in humanity, sure," he sighed, resting his chin in his hand.

The girl was obviously confused by his response, but the question died on her lips when Hikaru suddenly sat straight up and whipped around to look behind him. He could have sworn he had heard a soft, familiar laugh above the din of tinkling cutlery, and now that the crowd had mostly settled down to eat, he could spot its source across the refectory. Hikaru's eyes narrowed at the sight of his previously missing twin. He had finally shown up, but was seated in the corner next to a blonde-haired stranger that stuck out like a sore thumb.

It had to be the American transfer student Chiyoko had mentioned, and from what Hikaru could tell from where he sat, the guy's looks gave even Suou Tamaki a run for his money. His attractiveness and the smile on Kaoru's face while the two of them were speaking caused the poisonous sting of jealousy to return in full force.

Now that he was focused on the pair, he could make out tiny scraps of speech. Hikaru wasn't the best at his foreign language classes, but the guy was clearly speaking English while leaning over a textbook with Kaoru. The two looked far too comfortable for Hikaru's taste, and he meant to put a stop to it one way or another. Preferably before it was necessary to shove that book up his Yankee ass.

Hikaru abruptly stood from his seat, and by that point Chiyoko had caught on to just who he was looking at so intently. She looked back and forth between the two red-haired boys as she licked more pudding from her spoon.

"I didn't realize you two were twins."

The older twin's face remained carefully passive. This had to have been part of their their mother's tactic.

"Identical," Hikaru confirmed, looking to her.

He didn't trust this girl. Anything he said could be used against him, and he didn't buy for one minute that she worked for his mother and hadn't known she had twin sons.

"Hey, Nakazumi," he said, motioning with his head in his brother's direction, "is that your American friend with him? It would be nice to sit together."

Hikaru didn't wait for a response from the girl before he picked up his apple from the table where it had been momentarily forgotten. He carried it over towards the solitary table where Kaoru and the foreigner were sitting, and Hikaru was sorely tempted to chuck the piece of fruit at his brother's head, waving his arms and obnoxiously shouting, 'I'm over here, y'know!' That probably would have quickly landed him in the headmaster's office, however, as well as on Kaoru's bad side. He didn't want Kaoru to be pissed at him, considering he was now taunting him by being in the company of a handsome American, who must have been more interesting than the promise to meet up for lunch.

But he wasn't bitter. Heavens no.

In spite of the pang of jealousy that reared its ugly head, he saw for a moment the inner workings of a grander scheme cooked up by their mother. Encouraging interaction with others while also ensuring feelings of bitterness between them if their relationship truly was anything deeper than brotherhood. It was diabolical, and admittedly, quite clever.

Tear the incestuous lovers apart through betrayals. Nothing says independence like the alienation of your identical twin.

Well played, mother, well played.

He had no proof that it was actually planned with such detail, honestly, but the feeling of abandonment that roiled in his stomach was real enough. Kaoru didn't appear to be unwilling to talk to this guy, either. Quite the contrary. He didn't know which irritated him more, the fact that Kaoru was blowing him off, or the fact that he was blowing him off for someone that was probably only pretending to be his friend right now.

All of these feelings of anger were meticulously kept hidden as he slid smoothly into the chair across the table from where the two boys were reading.

"Hello," he said, putting on a smile. Hikaru's English wasn't as good as Kaoru's, but it was passable. At least it wasn't laughable. "Is this seat taken?"

As far as Hikaru was concerned, Kaoru definitely had some explaining to do.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Ouran and the twins belong to Bisco Hatori. Nakazumi Chiyoko belongs to Rachel (my Kaoru, a.k.a. Kaerzye, here at FanFiction). I also don't own Skittles, and, sadly, I don't own Gackt, either.  
_

_A note about OCs: Never thought I'd post anything that included an original character that was any more in-depth than a convenience for a scene. I'm as much into canon as the next purist, and I can already feel the burning hatred of a bunch of angry fangirls as I write this. I do understand most people's feelings on original characters. Hell, I admit myself that I hate Mary-Sues, self-inserts, and the like._

_But the characters Rachel has created during the course of our role-play, from the vengeful, heartbroken girl with the letter, to the bad guy that has yet to be introduced, have always been interesting to this non-believer. Some of the characters will be recurring, and I'll let them speak for themselves as you read future chapters. I hope you'll find them as intriguing as I have for the last many months that we've role-played. But even if you don't, I'm posting this story regardless of the approval of any naysayers. Happy reading. :P_


	11. Escorts and Jealousy

_Author's Note: I have mixed feelings about this chapter. I wasn't sure where exactly to cut it off. It seems kind of short to me, but whatever. That just helps me get it posted faster, right?_

_I've received some reviews concerning how much drama has started happening in this story. Well, I don't know what to say about that, except for the fact that this was never supposed to really be a comedy. Yes, it is a romance, so there are tender and funny moments in it, but this is primarily about their desire to be more than brothers. Incest is a big deal, so realistically it wouldn't be all fun and games, I guess is what I'm trying to say. Don't worry, though. There will be plenty more gags in this story, I promise. Just not so many that they overshadow the story we're trying to tell.  
_

_That said, this chapter features the official introduction of the American boy that Kaoru was seen sitting with, the resulting drama bomb, as well as some twin interaction, if ya know what I mean. ;) Enjoy.  
_

* * *

"Is this seat taken?"

"Hikaru!" Kaoru's eyes lit up when he saw his twin seat himself across the table.

Despite the fact that the younger twin had seemingly ignored their agreement to eat lunch together to hang out with his newfound companion, he still seemed pretty happy to see his sibling. How dare he?

Hikaru squashed down the urge to wipe that smile off Kaoru's face in favor of keeping up appearances, glancing off to the side where Chiyoko had seated herself next to him. She still had the spoon hanging from her mouth, and raised a hand in silent greeting to Kaoru and the American boy before promptly continuing to eat without a word.

"Not at all, please join us," the stranger spoke smoothly in Japanese that was rather good for an American, his smile perhaps even brighter than the younger twin's. "So this is Hikaru. I was wondering when we would get the chance to meet. Kaoru's been telling me about you. When he told me you were escorting a young lady around today, I thought it might be Chiyoko."

Hikaru accepted the boy's handshake, trying to restrain his immediate dislike of him enough to not seem completely repulsed. Up close, he was even more attractive. Hikaru hated it.

"Nice to meet you... um..."

"Jason Blevins," the boy supplied. "The pleasure is all mine. I hear it's your esteemed mother that we'll be working for."

The foreigner's blue eyes lighted on the girl who had yet to speak since joining their table. She met his gaze silently, munching on a carrot stick now that her pudding was gone.

"So I've heard," Hikaru said, glancing between them with an uneasy feeling.

"This school is really large, isn't it? It's nice to have found someone in my class that I can discuss literature with in English." Jason turned back to Kaoru. "Chiyoko is always spouting off these equations and formulas I can't understand. It's like she's speaking another language."

Chiyoko's expression hardened slightly as she stared at Jason, swallowing the food that was in her mouth.

"It's not my fault you're an idiot, Blevins," she said bluntly. "If you'd stop reading fiction long enough to memorize some of those formulas, you'd understand them better."

"That sounds familiar," Kaoru chimed in. "I actually feel the same way when Hikaru starts talking about math. I never get it..."

"That's why I talk about it, of course. Hoping that one day it'll sink in and you'll stop asking me for help with your homework, Kaoru."

"Sure, sure, Hikaru," Kaoru laughed, but didn't look at him.

If Kaoru had been watching, he might have caught the flicker of something darker behind his twin's eyes. For all Hikaru knew, however, Kaoru had been blinded to everything but the handsome American sitting by his side. He didn't know how much longer he could take it before he exploded.

All their lives, Hikaru had always counted on Kaoru to be the more logical of the two of them... to foresee obstacles and hurdles, working around them without too many feelings getting stepped on. However, it was almost as if the roles had switched... and for every cell in his body that was screaming that this was all a set up, Kaoru appeared to be totally suckered into it.

Hikaru was incredulous, that he seemed to be the one that was more carefully guarded and thinking things through without giving too much away. Kaoru was looking at that Jason guy with smiles that used to be reserved solely for him. It irritated the fuck out of him.

Was Kaoru honestly that oblivious? Hikaru couldn't believe that. Surely Kaoru was aware that this was all likely their mother's doing. The thing was, from where he sat, his little brother didn't even appear to care.

Hikaru closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. He couldn't let his feelings cloud his judgment on how to handle this. It would only make their mother win. Kaoru had been too busy smiling at Jason as if they had been best friends for years to catch the look that had passed across Hikaru's features. Surprisingly, however, someone else had seen it.

"You look jealous, Hitachiin," Chiyoko's quiet voice cut into his murderous thoughts.

Hikaru's eyes snapped open as he looked towards the girl, then towards the two seated across the table. They didn't appear to have heard her, but Hikaru still felt vulnerable to have been called out on it. He shrugged in an effort to appear nonchalant.

"Well, he is the only brother I have..." he mumbled.

Meanwhile, across the table, the conversation continued between the younger twin and the American.

"It's an effort to convince Hikaru to talk with me in other languages unless we're traveling. He always says, 'Japanese is what we were born to speak, so why bother?'" Kaoru explained, grinning. "Right, Hikaru?"

The younger twin happened to look at Hikaru at that very moment; his brother's fingers were nearly crushing his apple in a white-knuckled death grip. Even if Hikaru had carefully tried to hide his annoyance, Kaoru was one person that could always tell when his brother was holding something volatile within. He now gazed at his older brother, trying to put a finger on exactly why he was acting this way. If he allowed his jealousy to show, it would give everything away. Kaoru's eyes flicked towards where Chiyoko sat, also watching Hikaru curiously.

Of the four of them, only Jason seemed to still be oblivious to the silent tension at the table, and the American boy continued to chatter amicably.

"Nothing wrong with that. It's nice that Hikaru is so loyal to his home language." Jason laughed brightly and turned to Hikaru, who met his gaze evenly in spite of irritation that was growing by the second. "Your little brother is charming, Hikaru. He speaks very highly of you. And his English is amazing. I only wish my Japanese was as good."

Jason was clearly a smooth talker as well as handsome. If Suou got wind of this guy, he might even end up being invited to become a host. The thought alone made Hikaru sick. Even worse, Kaoru actually seemed flattered by such praise, too, a soft blush tinting his cheeks. It certainly didn't help Hikaru's mood any.

Though Kaoru was becoming concerned that he needed to keep an eye on his twin, his interest was also snared by the mysterious female that Jason had called Chiyoko. He observed her quietly as she finished her meal. Her long, black hair fell as straight as sticks, and he might have considered it plain if not for the fact that it was obviously healthy and well-groomed. The sleek style suited her, and aside from the completely stoic expression she had been wearing pretty much the entire time she'd been there, she could even be called pretty.

"So you're the one my brother was assigned to escort today?" Kaoru asked the girl once she was done eating, smiling politely.

Her eyes turned to the younger twin and he felt a bit unnerved by the intensity of her stare.

"Yeah, we have every single class together," Hikaru chimed in. "Isn't that funny?"

And by funny, he meant diabolical. Not quite as diabolical as this Jason guy was, though... their mother really couldn't have _known_ Kaoru was gay before this whole mess... could she? It was too perfectly engineered.

"Yeah, Jason and I do, too," Kaoru responded, exchanging another smile with his companion.

From what Hikaru could see, even if it was by only a small bit, Kaoru appeared attracted to the American. That sat in his stomach and festered while he watched them with lessening patience. He really had tried to eye the American boy as objectively as possible. Really, he did.

Hikaru still wound up hating something about him no matter how he looked at him. The comfortable way he sat next to Kaoru. His impossibly gorgeous face. Holy shit, did he just scoot _closer_ to Kaoru?

Before he could snap, Chiyoko, of all people, ended up being his angel of mercy, speaking things that Hikaru didn't dare.

"Since your brother has been such a helpful escort, I asked if we could eat lunch together. He wanted to introduce us, too, but I must admit I was disappointed," she said calmly, resting her chin in her hand. "You know, I had to wait fifteen minutes to begin eating because you were too busy flirting with Jason to notice you were late meeting your brother here."

There was a heavy silence that had fallen over them like a blanket after she said her piece. Even if Chiyoko's expression remained unchanged, the three males sitting with her all looked stunned.

"What the hell?!" Kaoru eventually recovered from his shock, flushing in a mixture of anger and embarrassment at the accusation that he was flirting with someone on top of ditching his own brother.

Hikaru had silently thanked Chiyoko for her insolence at first, but when he saw the hurt look on his twin's face, he began to feel a touch of guilt.

"You heard me," Chiyoko spoke quietly, shrugging.

"N-Now wait a second!" Jason blurted out in English before he even thought about it. "That's ridiculous, Chiyoko! I wasn't flirting with Kaoru... he was showing me around the school because his English is so excellent. We just have a few things in common, that's all."

"Wow, you don't pull any punches, do you?" Hikaru glanced at the girl, laughing nervously before turning to Kaoru. "I think what she means is, we waited at the usual spot... and we—I mean... I was wondering why you didn't come."

Hikaru felt pathetic just offering such a lame excuse for what was obviously taken as an insult. The fact remained that he still felt like he'd been discarded for someone new, and he was still annoyed. Now Kaoru was, too, and the younger twin did nothing to disguise the glare he was shooting at the female across from him.

"If you really want to know, _Chiyoko_," Kaoru spat her name like it left a bad taste in his mouth. "I didn't think of meeting Hikaru here because I heard he was busy escorting you around the school. You two seem like you're getting along so _well_, wrongfully accusing people of certain things, that I would have felt horrible for _interrupting_."

Kaoru looked like he wanted to hit someone, a look that rarely graced the usually docile boy's face. It was no longer Hikaru, but Kaoru, who would make this escalate beyond control if it continued much more. There was a brief mental tug of war between Hikaru's own irritation and his love for his brother, and he tried to think of something to say that wouldn't cause everything to completely explode.

The younger twin was now pissed off for several reasons. His brother was acting like a jealous child, which wouldn't have been such a big deal if it didn't blatantly suggest that Hikaru didn't trust him with Jason. Now there was this girl tagging along, too, calling out everything Hikaru was trying to hold back from saying. He was practically bristling when he moved his angry stare onto his older brother.

"I can speak to whoever I want, Hikaru," Kaoru said, as though reading into his brother's silent thoughts.

Hikaru sighed in frustration, running his fingers through his hair. The situation was quickly spiraling out of his grasp, and now his own anger was threatening to boil over again. He had to stop this, she would win if they didn't stop this.

"Wait up a sec." He held up a hand, closing his eyes as he tried to regain his composure. It wasn't working that well. "What exactly did _I_ accuse you of? I didn't even saying anything other than ask you why you didn't meet up with me."

If Kaoru wanted to act like he understood his feelings now, the least he could do was get them right. Hikaru only liked Kaoru acting bitchy when they were alone, and this clearly wasn't the time he wanted any of his brother's attitude.

"Hikaru, you've never had to verbally imply anything to me."

Kaoru was even more insulted now that his brother spoke as if he failed to notice the annoyance in his eyes when he first saw Kaoru and Jason together. That annoyance was stretched far beyond Kaoru simply forgetting about the meeting. Kaoru wasn't stupid, but he wasn't a doormat, either. It was only natural for him to be angry that his twin was somehow trying to turn all of this on him.

"Well, what are _you_ implying? That I said you can't talk to whoever you want?" Hikaru's eyes narrowed.

That wasn't even his point! Did he have to beat Kaoru over the head with a Nerf bat that said '**KEEP YOUR PROMISES**' written on it in big, bold letters? He didn't get why Kaoru didn't act more understanding of his feelings, especially when he didn't say anything as harsh as Chiyoko had. So what if he was thinking it? Was it really that big of a surprise?

"Oh? Well if I'm wrong, then I apologize," Kaoru said brusquely, turning to the American next to him. "I might as well get your cell number if I'm allowed to speak with you, Jason. You might need me to help you with your homework."

Jason had been watching them go at it with a sort of morbid fascination, and jumped when the younger twin suddenly addressed him, fumbling for a sheet of paper.

Hikaru seethed. Why the hell did Kaoru have to be so perceptive now, when he was already upset? Kaoru's ability to read him was usually blessing, but at a time like this, it felt like more of a curse when he took his feelings and used them against him.

He was taken aback by his twin's words, but simply couldn't let him get the final blow in. After a few moments spent collecting himself, a difficult feat when he was watching the American give his phone number to his brother, Hikaru smiled.

Yes, _smiled_.

It was pretty apparent by that point that he'd completely lost it, so there was really nothing else he could lose. Kaoru? Well, that might have been a viable answer, had Kaoru not seemed so determined to rub Hikaru's jealousy in his face.

It occurred to Hikaru that Kaoru might not have realized exactly how he was looking at Jason, and Jason at him. He was not the only one who had noticed how it looked, either. Chiyoko did, too, he noted with a hint of embarrassment. But still, he was not allowed to be anything more than a brother right now, he grudgingly acknowledged.

Otherwise, he would have grabbed Kaoru's crotch and told everyone in the refectory what belonged to him.

If Kaoru had been allowed to act possessive under extreme stress, why wasn't _he_ entitled?

Damn Japan and their taboos against incest. Damn mothers and their evil plots. Damn little brothers that were sexually appealing.

Unfortunately, by this point Hikaru was positive he wasn't the only one who thought so, and he wasn't in a position to do a damn thing about it. His smile did not falter, though. He was a man that had been dealt a shitty hand, and he was going to make the best of it.

"By the way, Kaoru? I believe _I_ was the one who asked you why you didn't show up. Not her."

It was a low blow, defending Chiyoko at a time like this, but at least it wasn't a lie. That seemed to be the statement that put the final nail in the coffin, though, as Kaoru flinched.

The younger twin was now so upset, his body was trembling. His fists had clenched so tightly in his lap that his knuckles had turned white. Sweet, easygoing Kaoru was furious, and when he could no longer find words that would express his feelings, it seemed to dawn on Hikaru that he'd really fucked up beyond his usual way of speaking before thinking.

His brother looked even worse than Hikaru felt, and at this point, it was even more painful knowing that he couldn't be the one to comfort him, because he'd been the one to hurt him. It was too much, just seeing Jason's hand touch Kaoru's in concern.

"Kaoru, are you okay? Do you need to see the nurse? You're shaking."

Kaoru tensed at the contact, and Hikaru felt a stab when his twin didn't shake the hand off.

"I'm fine," he said quietly, in a way that Hikaru knew was anything but true.

Without thinking, Hikaru had risen to his feet and leaned over the table. His fingertips touched Kaoru's cheek until his brother's eyes directed towards him.

"No, you're not... don't lie."

Hikaru's eyes were apologetic and his heart was in the right place, even if it was too late. Even if this was the type of behavior they had been trying to avoid.

A squeal of delight rose from the table next to them, and a group of female voices began babbling about 'forbidden brotherly love'. Hikaru dropped his hand, horrified, sinking back into his seat. They must have been watching them this whole time.

"Fucking fangirls..." he cursed under his breath, lowering his head.

Their antics made his gesture seem a lot dirtier than he had intended, and when he felt the weight of Chiyoko's stare, he mentally wished the ground would open up and swallow him. He only looked up when he heard the sound of a chair scraping against the floor.

"Excuse me." Kaoru had risen from his seat without even touching his lunch once. "I need to use the restroom."

The younger twin began walking away from the others. Jason, still worried about his new friend, had also gotten up out of his chair to follow Kaoru, but for some mysterious reason he didn't make it very far before something slipped out from under the table to trip him.

The American boy landed flat on his face, and the foot that had ever-so-swiftly poked out from underneath the tablecloth darted back beneath it, covering any trace of Chiyoko's involvement. While Jason was busy tending to his poor, bruised nose, the girl turned her eyes to Hikaru and gave him a look.

Hikaru may have found her hazel eyes extremely difficult to read, but it was pretty obvious that she gave him an opportunity to go set things right with his twin. He was startled by the gesture, and wanted nothing more than to rush to Kaoru's side, but doing that... could be the very thing that would make him lose Kaoru.

He was treading on very thin ice, and he knew that. All it would take was one small comment in passing to their mother that could easily be exaggerated, and it would be off to Europe for one of them. Or worse, America. He took one more glance at Jason, currently examining his face in a small mirror, and cringed at the thought.

In spite of Chiyoko's knowing look, he had to risk it. Kaoru needed him. If he didn't go, he'd lose Kaoru's trust.

"I'm sorry about all this." Hikaru had risen to his feet and scratched the back of his head somewhat sheepishly. "I swear, we really aren't as crazy as we must look."

They were, in fact, a lot crazier than that. Just in different ways.

"I should go apologize to Kaoru... if you'll excuse me..." Hikaru didn't wait for any acknowledgement before dashing off in the direction his brother went.

He felt guilt gnaw at him as he left the dining hall, knowing the desperation his brother must have felt to find a private place to release his frustrations. It would definitely be a bathroom, too, just like Kaoru had said. If there was one thing Hikaru knew about his brother, it was that he was incapable of making up elaborate stories on the rare occasions he was genuinely upset. Kaoru would have chosen the nearest men's room, which Hikaru zeroed in on. He rushed to the lavatory door, but when it came to actually opening it and going in, his movements were almost hesitant.

"...Kaoru...?"

He heard the sound of the running water when he walked inside, and he spotted his twin standing beside the sink. Kaoru splashed his face with cold water, which was still reddened, but he no longer looked angry, nor was he shaking. The expression he wore was one close to defeat.

Not only had Hikaru hurt him, but he was also frustrated over what their mother was clearly trying to do. It was even more disheartening because it appeared to be working. Hikaru pissed him off so much sometimes that he just wanted to scream.

But it wasn't worth losing him for. There was a lot of stress to deal with. Their perfect little world was crumbling, and today made it clearer than ever. There had never been any quarreling, or anyone threatening to take them away from each other until now.

"Kaoru..."

The younger twin dried his face off with a towel hanging near the sink, then turned to see his brother standing there with a look of uncertainty etched across his features.

"This is all my fault, Hikaru," he said quietly. "I should have kept my mouth shut... about how I feel. Maybe we would have both been happier that wa—"

Kaoru was cut off with a slight squeak when Hikaru suddenly pulled him against his chest in a fierce embrace.

"Shut up, Kaoru!" Hikaru's sharp reprimand was slightly muffled against his twin's neck. "Don't you _ever_ say that to me!"

There was desperation in the way Hikaru held him, and Kaoru could feel the sting of tears when he realized how horrible that must have sounded to his brother.

"Sorry..." Kaoru tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "I'm sorry I didn't meet with you."

"I'm sorry I sounded like an asshole back there." Hikaru's voice was broken as he lifted his head to look his twin in the eye. "Just don't act like you regret being with me... Don't you want me anymore?"

He didn't want to even entertain that notion. Kaoru had been the one to finally make him see what those feelings nagging at the back of his mind had really been, and everything seemed so perfect between them once they became known.

"Of course I want you, Hikaru..." Kaoru's arms had wrapped around Hikaru's neck. "I just thought that being apart for a while might help... I thought that maybe mom was right. Maybe we're just... screwed up because we've never had anyone except each other. That's why I didn't try to find you."

"It didn't help," Hikaru insisted. "When I had to escort that new girl, I hated the fact that I was by myself. I kept wishing you were there. Maybe we _are_ screwed up, but do you really think being apart is going to make us stop feeling like this?"

"I guess I was hoping the girl would distract you from being so upset over this whole situation with me. I hate seeing you so sad." Kaoru lifted trembling fingers to stroke through his twin's hair. "Maybe a part of me even wanted you to _like_ her... so you could be happy on your own instead of being forced to stay with me."

"Don't you understand by now?" Hikaru cupped Kaoru's face in both hands. "I can't _be_ happy if I'm not near you!"

"Hikaru..."

"I just... got so _mad_. I couldn't stand seeing you sit so close to that _foreigner_." Hikaru pressed his forehead against his twin's. "It's not fair... that mom would be okay with _that_, and not _me_ sitting next to you that way. Nothing seems fair anymore, does it?"

"No, it's not fair, but I just thought it might have been the right thing to do to get out of trouble with mom. To make her think I was interested in someone else."

All Kaoru wanted to do was hold Hikaru close like this without other people calling them freaks, but it was foolish to believe the path they had both chosen was anything but complex.

"You had me fooled," Hikaru admitted, feeling stupid for not realizing what Kaoru had been trying to do. "We'll never be able to get out of hot water with mom by _avoiding_ each other, though. If we don't want to get separated, shouldn't we be proving to her that we can be somewhat normal when we're _together_?"

"I kind of figured you would be doing the same thing with that Chiyoko girl. She was kind of cold, but she's really pretty. I got a little jealous when I saw her sit down next to you."

"Of course she's pretty, she's a model. Thing is, I was so busy being jealous of that American that I didn't even consider you might be jealous of her." Hikaru kissed Kaoru's cheek. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Hikaru. Knowing you care enough about me to get so jealous actually makes me happy. Even if you do go insane for a while." Kaoru smiled, nuzzling his twin gently.

"You're worth getting worked up over, what can I say?"

"Nothing is worth getting _that_ worked up over."

Hikaru chuckled.

"Maybe... but I think we both know neither of them can be trusted." The older twin's tone became serious. "Maybe in another time and place I might have considered being her friend. She actually seemed really cool to hang out with. Except with my suspicions about why she was so conveniently placed in my care... I couldn't have managed to fake the same level of comfort that I saw with you and that Jason guy. Please understand."

"Yeah, you're right... That girl did seem okay. I thought she was being a total bitch when she said what she said, but looking at it now I guess it was true." Now that Kaoru thought about it, Chiyoko had been waiting for him, too, and that was what made her angry. In a way, she had a right to be upset because she was only trying to be polite. "I'll apologize to her."

Kaoru very wisely made no mention of Hikaru apologizing to Jason. That was an entirely different matter, as far as Hikaru was concerned. Chiyoko didn't appear to be interested in Hikaru.

The same could not be said for the boy Kaoru had been escorting around Ouran. Jason seemed to find the younger twin both physically and intellectually fascinating, and Hikaru was probably going to have to set him straight at some point. If not to claim his territory, then to make sure Jason didn't try anything... _American_... with his brother.

They continued to hold one another, knowing their time was extremely limited. It was an indulgence that their mother would have flipped her lid about. Still, they wanted to take advantage of the precious few minutes they could steal without rousing suspicion in their respective companions for the day.

"It's only been half a day and it's already felt like too long," the older twin whispered conspiratorially.

It was unwise, but he couldn't resist the temptation of stealing a kiss from Kaoru. A delicious tingle originating from his lips spread like wildfire through his body when their mouths pressed together.

They both knew the risk they faced, but when Kaoru involuntarily gasped and laced his fingers through Hikaru's hair, the older twin only cared about pressing his brother against the wall and plundering his open mouth.

Their kisses were long and drawn out, as though each of their tongues were mapping the contours of the other's mouth. Hikaru wanted to remember every detail, every taste and texture of Kaoru, because he didn't know when they would ever be able to do this again.

Heated lips strayed away from the younger twin's mouth, kissing slowly up his jawline to his ear. Hikaru inwardly smirked; he had learned some time ago that Kaoru's ears were one of the most sensitive areas on his body. He used this to his advantage as he delicately caught the lobe between his teeth, simultaneously grinding his hips against his twin's to feel the inevitable reaction.

"Ah... H-Hikaru!" Kaoru stuttered, clawing at his hair. "N-No, Hikaru, think about last time!"

The reality of their situation immediately flooded into Hikaru's mind and he tore himself away from Kaoru, looking horrified.

"Oh God, Kaoru, I..." He quickly turned away, the sight of his flushed, disheveled brother more powerful than his sense of control. "I'm sorry. I probably didn't help matters by doing that."

"It's okay, Hikaru," Kaoru said softly, smoothing out his uniform. "I know it's hard."

"It's hard, alright," Hikaru groaned, making Kaoru laugh.

"That'll have to wait. Until later, that is." The alluring hint of promise in Kaoru's voice snared his brother's full attention.

Hikaru exchanged a hungry look with his twin, and he knew that they would somehow find a way to be alone together again. When they had more time. Though it left him craving more, it also put him at ease.

"Okay." Hikaru smiled. "We should get back, huh?"

"Yeah." Kaoru smiled back, raising his hands to pat down his brother's rumpled hair.

They held hands on the way out, and began to make their way back to the refectory. Hikaru kept watching Kaoru out of the corner of his eye. He seemed no worse for the wear after their little tiff, but the underlying weariness definitely matched how he felt about being thrust into a position of hiding their true selves.

They were being forced to resort to their old tricks. 'Us' versus 'them'. As long as they were both still playing for the same team, however, Hikaru didn't mind it.

"You know, there is definitely something that doesn't sit right with me about that American. Over above the fact that he's not Japanese," Hikaru commented dryly.

They paused outside the doors leading to the dining hall.

"You mean something other than what we suspect of both of them?" Kaoru looked at his brother questioningly.

"Yeah. I don't know about you, but I got a distinct vibe of..." The older twin waved his hands in the air as he searched for the right word. "...I think he wants you. Badly."

Hikaru wrinkled his nose after having said it. Kaoru looked appalled.

"I know you're jealous of him hanging out with me, Hikaru, but I don't think—"

"Maybe you you can tell, or maybe you can't," the older twin interjected. "But let me put it like this. The way he looks at you... he almost looks the way I do when we're hosting. When we're actually _trying_ to look... that way."

"If you say so..." Kaoru still looked skeptical. "I think he was just being nice because he's spying."

Hikaru frowned. How could his normally-observant little brother not see the American eyeing him like a piece of meat?

"Don't look at me like that. Here, I'll prove it to you." Hikaru had an idea, one that he couldn't believe he hadn't thought of before.

Kaoru looked momentarily confused. That is, until Hikaru's fingers gently flicked open the clip in his hair. It became obvious what the older twin was up to when he swept his brother's bangs in the opposite direction before replacing the clip. Grinning, Hikaru carefully rearranged his own hair, with his bangs on the right side of his forehead.

"Is this really necessary, Hikaru?"

Holding a finger up to Kaoru's lips, Hikaru's grin widened.

"Humor me."

It had been some time since they had last switched places, but they were both so in tune with each other's mannerisms, going through the motions would be almost too easy. But this time, the act was for more than personal entertainment, as far as the older twin was concerned. Not only would Hikaru be able to show his twin exactly how Jason was really acting towards him, he looked forward to the opportunity to deter any advances the American might make on Kaoru. Or who he was going to believe was Kaoru, at least.

If nothing else, things were bound to be interesting.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Ouran and the twins belong to Bisco Hatori. Nakazumi Chiyoko and Jason Blevins belong to Kaerzye, who picked the name 'Blevins' out of thin air because she thought it would sound hilarious pronounced with a Japanese accent. Much love, Rayray._


	12. Switching Places and Propositions

_Author's Note: I just counted. It's been just about seven months since the last chapter. I have nothing to say other than 'oops'. Instead of my feeble excuses about real-life and writer's block, how about that chapter you've been waiting for? 8D  
_

* * *

"It's amazing how well he speaks English, don't you think?"

"Sure."

"When he said he had a brother that went to school here, I didn't expect his _double_ to come walking over. Identical twins... pretty amazing. I wonder how people tell them apart?"

"Dunno."

"But the other one doesn't seem to like me very much..."

"Guess not."

"I think we got off on the wrong foot."

"Yeah."

"Chiyoko, are you even paying attention?"

"Not really."

Chiyoko's eyes were glued to the sparkling, faceted, teardrop-shaped pieces of glass dangling from the chandelier overhead. She had mostly zoned out after the first five minutes of being left alone with Jason. He kept going on and on about how interesting Kaoru was and how he wanted to get to know him better, to the point where it was sounding extremely repetitive.

Jason wrinkled his nose, opening his mouth to retort to his companion's obvious disinterest, when the twins finally returned to the table. Chiyoko was relieved not to be stuck in the American's company by herself any longer. The brothers looked to be in a mutually better mood, and seemed significantly less likely to strangle one another than they had a few minutes ago.

Hikaru slipped into the seat Kaoru had previously occupied next to Jason. Kaoru had resigned himself to playing along with the charade, sitting down next to Chiyoko. No one but Haruhi had ever been able to really tell them apart, so there was no reason for them to believe the switch wouldn't go over flawlessly.

"Sorry about that," Hikaru said, turning his eyes to his brother with a small smile. "We've taken care of things, though. Hikaru and I talked it out."

The older twin's English almost flawlessly matched his twin's as he spoke, and their companions didn't appear to think anything had changed. Jason smiled winningly at the boy next to him, who resisted the urge to knock some of his perfect teeth out.

"No, no. Please don't worry about it," the American boy said. "Chiyoko and I have been talking about how wonderful you two have been."

Chiyoko had finally started paying attention to the conversation again once the identical boys had returned, but she openly scoffed at the completely bullshit way that Jason was trying to cozy up to Kaoru. Didn't he understand that sort of crap was the reason why the twins had bickered in the first place? Her eyes shifted to exchange an unimpressed look with the redhead next to her. Given Hikaru's previous attitude, she expected him to appear equally as miffed by Jason's obvious line.

When her sharp hazel eyes met his, the boy's confidence faltered somewhat. He looked at her in a way that almost seemed confused. That was when Chiyoko noticed something was wrong. Had something happened in the bathroom?

The girl crossed her arms over her chest, leaning back into her chair to scrutinize the three boys sitting with her around the table.

"For guys, you two sure take a long time to pee," Chiyoko commented dryly. "Hey, Jason. Why don't you tell Hikaru here everything you were saying about his wonderful little brother."

Did she know? Was she trying to tell Hikaru something or just generally trying to stir up trouble again? It was difficult to tell with her. As a model, Chiyoko learned how to control her body language very well. Her face never gave away much, and this was no exception.

"Ah, well..." Jason scratched the back of his head. "I was just telling her that I was surprised that someone was so fluent in English."

The American boy turned to Kaoru—or who he _thought_ was Kaoru—with a charming smile. Hikaru smiled back, but only the real Kaoru could see that it appeared strained. Now that Kaoru could view him from a third-party perspective, he could understand what Hikaru meant by the looks he was giving him, as they were now being given to his twin.

Hikaru lowered his eyes in what was supposed to be an act of modest shyness. Kaoru could tell he was quickly choosing his words.

"Eh... I am not that fluent," he said in English, then slipped back into Japanese. "Your Japanese is good, as well."

Flattery might encourage the American to speak in their native tongue a bit more, which would make the charade easier. Either way, Hikaru knew enough English to be passable.

He glanced at Kaoru out of the corner of his eye. His brother hadn't said anything yet, but he mentally prayed he'd play along. They always used to enjoy switching around every now and then just to confuse people. Now, however, Hikaru hoped this game would prove his point about the hints in Jason's body language.

Sitting so close to him now, it was almost overwhelming to Hikaru, seeing the way Jason was looking at him. But then, he knew what signs to look for. Surely he'd try to get 'Kaoru' alone as soon as possible, too.

"Lunch is over soon, right?" Jason said, glancing at the clock on the wall, then at the redhead next to him. "We should go get ready for class."

Kaoru stiffened slightly across the table. Hikaru noticed.

_Bingo, you horny American._

Hikaru felt triumphant. He knew that Kaoru had figured out exactly what he'd seen in that seemingly innocent statement. There were a good fifteen minutes left before lunch was over, and there was really no point in 'getting ready' for anything. Still, Hikaru wouldn't be satisfied until he completely blew the lid off this guy's intentions.

"You're right," Hikaru said brightly, then cast a glance across the table at his brother. "Hikaru, see you in English class, yeah?"

Kaoru's eyes widened a little. He clearly didn't know what the hell Hikaru was thinking, taking it this far. But what choice did he have, other than to go along with it? When Hikaru set a plan in motion, nothing would stop him until he saw it through.

"Yeah," Kaoru said, offering Hikaru a smile that he hoped didn't give away any of his anxiety. "See you then, Kaoru."

Hikaru smiled back, in that reassuring way that promised that everything would be fine. Kaoru's heart lifted a little. The older twin stood up to accompany Jason out of the refectory, but he paused, bowing his head slightly to Chiyoko.

"Sorry we got off on the wrong foot, Nakazumi-san. Hikaru tells me you are pretty cool to hang out with. I look forward to experiencing it first hand on better terms."

Hikaru realized, too late, that he had called her by her last name. Kaoru had not been introduced to the girl with an accompanying surname yet. Chiyoko looked up at him, and he felt a rising sense of panic inside his chest.

"Later, little Hitachiin," she said, waving half-heartedly.

The older twin almost faltered, surprised that she didn't call him out on it. Hikaru didn't know whether she had figured it out or not. He didn't know whether to be relieved or if he should be more worried.

"Hey." Hikaru hadn't noticed he'd been staring until Jason touched his arm, interrupting his thoughts. "Ready?"

Hikaru instantly recovered, nodding. He couldn't drop the act yet. He was a twin on a mission.

"Yeah. Let's go," he said, falling into step with Jason as they exited the dining hall together.

Kaoru and Chiyoko watched them leave. It wasn't until after he lost sight of his brother that Kaoru realized he had absolutely no idea how to keep up his end of the charade. He shifted his eyes to the girl, who said nothing at first. She rested an elbow on the table, propping her chin in her hand as she met his gaze.

There was a long silence between them, and Kaoru began to think this had been a very, _very_ bad idea. Then—

"What are you two trying to pull? It's not nice to pick on dumb Americans like that."

Kaoru stared at her a moment before he started laughing. It was a mixture of embarrassment at being caught so quickly, yet relief that he was not obligated to any pretending.

"You really can tell?"

Chiyoko looked insulted at first, but eventually sighed, closing her eyes.

"Kind of... your brother called me by my last name. I realize that there is the possibility he told you what it was while you two talked things out," she paused to give him a look that made Kaoru slightly uncomfortable. But how could she have really known what they were doing in the bathroom? "It was the look you gave me when Blevins was making goo-goo eyes at your brother. Like you hadn't seen it before."

Kaoru was somewhat in awe of her, but also a bit scared. She was perceptive. He couldn't help but wonder what else she had deduced from all of this.

"I guess... I just didn't notice," Kaoru admitted, looking ashamed.

"Hikaru was really jealous, you know. He wouldn't come right out and say it, but it was obvious," she said, leaning forward conspiratorially as though sharing a secret. "To us, you looked like you were enjoying the attention. He looked like he was about to _explode_."

"I see," Kaoru said, fighting the urge to blush.

"It'd be interesting to see how Jason reacts if he finds out you're not the one with him, don't you think?"

**-x-x-x-**

As they walked down the corridor, Hikaru couldn't help but be irritated at the way Jason walked so closely to him. He may have been someone who had little to no concept of personal space, but it had always been on his terms, with Kaoru as the only exception. Besides, knowing what this guy must have been thinking only added fuel to the fire.

"Your brother seems all right when you two aren't fighting," Jason spoke conversationally.

Hikaru watched him out of the corner of his eye, suspicious.

"Yeah, Hikaru is great."

They stopped walking. Hikaru looked up at Jason with a puzzled expression.

"But to be honest, I'm glad we're alone again."

Hikaru's eyes widened a bit. Was he making his move?

"...What do you mean?" Hikaru hated how nervous his words sounded to his ears.

Jason's smile bordered on predatory, and before the older twin's mind fully caught up to the situation, the American had backed him against a wall with both hands on either side of his head.

"I mean..." Jason leaned in very closely. "I wanna skip out on the next class with you."

Before Hikaru could form an appropriate response to discourage him, Jason's lips had met his neck. Hikaru's heart leapt into his throat, not quite prepared for the American to be so forward, even if he had been certain it would eventually become an issue. A breathless squeak visited his ears as Jason's teeth scraped over the sensitive skin, and the older twin was horrified to realize the sound had come from _him_.

Hikaru hadn't had time to come up with a plan before the situation was thrust upon him. All he could think of was Kaoru, and how he was so grateful that his little brother didn't have to put up with a vulgar, horny American.

"N-No, don't!" Hikaru's fingers clenched into the front of Jason's uniform as he tried to push him away.

Being a Japanese boy, Hikaru wasn't quite as tall or muscular as Jason, and it didn't move him by much. Though, it really would have taken a complete idiot not to grasp the disapproval in his resistance. Unfortunately, Hikaru didn't know the extent of Jason's idiocy, but hoped for the best.

Thankfully, it was enough to make him pause and look at the redhead in confusion. However, he was using his weight to keep the twin who he thought was Kaoru pinned to the wall. They stared at one another silently, until Jason smirked.

"I get it," he said quietly, stroking Hikaru's cheek. "There's no need to be shy with me. Though that blush makes me want to eat you up."

Hikaru felt disgusted. Was he seriously blushing? More like brimming with anger. Oh yes, he was angry. Livid, in fact. He had half a mind to let adrenaline take over his body and tear the foreigner a new asshole, rip off his dick, and shove it down his throat.

Once again, Hikaru had gotten himself into a position where he had to take one for the team, it seemed, and he was thankful it wasn't his precious Kaoru. Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm himself down. He _needed_ to calm down.

Even in his current state, he was aware that if he gave himself away now... then there was nothing stopping this crude American from going to their mother with something to use against them. Scorned men could just as easily be as vindictive as scorned women. Subtlety was key. He figured he had a very small window of opportunity to _gently_ let Jason down.

"Jason..." He tried a different tack. "Not here."

It had seemed like a good thing to say at the time. Maybe he was only digging himself deeper by putting it like that. If he could just get Jason to _talk_ instead of _act_, there was still a chance he could come up with a story establishing how 'Kaoru' was flattered, but not interested. Oh yes, and heterosexual. Jason didn't have to know otherwise.

But Jason's predatory smile that followed gave Hikaru a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"C'mon... no one's going to know. No one else is around right now. I like you, Kaoru," he purred, leaning in extremely close. "We can find somewhere that's private, though, if you like. I'll make you feel good, I promise."

Yes meant no, and no meant yes. That was apparently the mentality that American boys typically seemed to have. The twin wriggling against him in order to free himself only seemed to set off further aggression. The nips against Hikaru's neck turned into a full-blown kiss on the lips, complete with tongue.

Hikaru had told him no, and now Jason's tongue was in his mouth? Figure that one out. How many guys did Hikaru have to kiss on his brother's behalf? Honestly.

"Force doesn't feel good!" Hikaru gasped as he managed to break out of the lip-lock, looking thoroughly scandalized.

Finally, Jason appeared to take the hint. The American boy backed off, looking pretty insulted and a little angry himself. Rejection sucked no matter what the circumstances were, but like most of the students at Ouran, Jason was spoiled and used to having things his way.

"Fine, you little prude," Jason hissed in English. "I'm not giving up, though. You Japanese need to lighten up a little and have some fun."

Hikaru pretended to understand the flurry of English that had been hurled at him as he straightened his tie and brushed off the front of his uniform. He did, however, pick up the way he referred to his nationality and grasped enough to figure out Jason must have been bitching about his dismissal. As though Japan itself had something to do with it.

"Real life isn't yaoi anime," Hikaru said firmly, glaring at the other boy.

Jason had clearly watched too much of it. They stared at one another for a few moments. Eventually Jason scoffed and turned.

"Whatever. I'll see you after school," the American said, leaving Hikaru where he stood without another word.

"Bye," Hikaru muttered to Jason's retreating back.

Jamming his hands into his pockets, Hikaru stalked off to Kaoru's next class. It was supposed to be with Jason, but he appeared to have skipped like he originally suggested. In fact, no one saw the American in classes for the rest of the day.

That suited Hikaru just fine. It was better for that blonde bastard's health, anyway. Hikaru had pulled off a brilliant performance without any bloodshed, which, in his opinion, deserved a fucking award.

The rest of the afternoon's classes went by with no problems. Even the ones that Hikaru shared with Kaoru were pulled off without a sweat, despite the initial, curious glances from his brother and Chiyoko when he showed up without the American in tow. Hikaru had merely shrugged and shook his head a little.

Hikaru was relieved to see that, in spite of their initial tension, Kaoru and Chiyoko had not, in fact, torn one another limb from limb in his absence. At least one of the new transfers appeared to be non-violent. Once classes were over, Chiyoko properly thanked both twins for escorting her around the school for the day.

"See you tomorrow," she said, the corner of her mouth quirking as she looked between Hikaru and Kaoru.

One really had to wonder what she must have thought about them by that point.

"Thanks for the math notes," Kaoru said earnestly, offering a smile. "I'll look over them."

"See you, Nakazumi." Hikaru held up a hand in farewell.

Once they had parted ways from the girl, the two of them turned as one to make their way towards the third music room. Hikaru dreaded the inevitable question, except Kaoru knew that _he_ already knew what he wanted to know.

"So are you gonna tell me what happened?" Kaoru gently pressed, peering at Hikaru out of the corner of his eye as they walked down the corridors of Ouran Academy.

The older twin only shrugged at first, a gesture which he knew Kaoru oftentimes found annoying. He tended to do it when he didn't really want to discuss the subject matter. In this case, Hikaru _definitely_ didn't want to talk about his time spent with Jason.

Hikaru didn't miss the irritated pursing of his brother's lips. The younger twin nudged his brother's arm and they eventually stopped walking. Kaoru looked at Hikaru expectantly. Hikaru sighed, knowing full well that he couldn't just leave Kaoru _completely_ in the dark about it. He at least owed him some sort of explanation, even if he was reluctant to tell him the whole story.

"He said something about skipping classes. He didn't show up for the rest of the day."

"And?"

Kaoru waited patiently for the rest, but when Hikaru didn't answer, he looked concerned. Hikaru averted his eyes, instead looking towards the double doors that led to the third music room at the end of the hall.

"Hey... do me a favor," Hikaru murmured absently. "Keep being me for the rest of the afternoon. I'm just not up to being seme right now."

"Hikaru..."

"Just do it. Please."

It was an unusual request, considering Hikaru's aggressive nature. Something really terrible must have happened in order to shake Hikaru up to the point of not having any motivation to assume his role.

"Okay," Kaoru agreed, but he looked concerned. "But what really happened?"

"Kaoru, what's a 'prude'?" Hikaru asked suddenly, ignoring his question.

The younger twin stared at his brother. Hikaru may not have answered him directly, but that response had given him an idea.

"Seriously?!" Kaoru burst forth laughing. "He seriously called you a prude?"

Hikaru didn't share his amusement, instead looking even more confused about the context of the unfamiliar word. It was definitely not something they had covered in conversational English classes.

"No, he called _you_ a prude," Hikaru grumbled.

Eventually Kaoru managed to stifle his laughter, because it clearly wasn't helping Hikaru's mood any. Clearing his throat, Kaoru took pity on his brother's confusion and answered him.

"It means you're... unwilling to engage in sexual contact with someone. I guess that answers my question about what happened. Just what exactly did he _do_?"

Kaoru was still amused by the whole thing, but this was going to lead to a problem. If they pushed the guy away too soon, their mother would become suspicious. But they couldn't pull off pretending to be each other forever. As well as they knew one another, it was a risky game Hikaru had started. One of them was bound to slip up, especially if Jason insisted on forcing Hikaru to practice his English.

"Something that I'm glad he didn't try with you, or he'd be missing some vital man parts," Hikaru hissed under his breath.

He didn't elaborate. In fact, he was trying very hard to forget the experience as much as possible. As they slid into their usual seats in the third music room, Hikaru was glad that it was so close to the time for the host club to open. It saved him from having to go into too many details right now.

Kaoru resigned himself to Hikaru's vague response, knowing that even if his brother had wanted to, now was not the time to explain things any further. For now, he could only speculate what had occurred between Hikaru and the American.

The older twin rested his head against his brother's shoulder, slouching down a bit in his seat to visually imply a sense of vulnerability the way Kaoru always did during their acts. To their fangirls, the act was the same as it had always been. One twin was acting more confident, the other acting gentler, more easily embarrassed. None of them could tell the difference.

In fact, most of the hosts couldn't really tell the difference either, with one exception. Hikaru caught Haruhi's eye for a moment across the room and ignored her perplexed look. Fortunately, the little tanuki had enough sense to keep her mouth shut about it.

Hikaru set his tea cup down and leaned against his twin, looking pitifully up at Kaoru as though he was about to burst into tears. The younger twin was not the only one who could fake it.

"...Hikaru? Haruhi was looking at you again," he sighed, tracing the tip of his index finger over Kaoru's jacket in a lazy circle. "...Do you like him better than you like me?"

It was loud enough for Haruhi to overhear, and she merely shook her head, purposefully looking away. Whether she liked it or not, she was such a convenient plot device for their impromptu scripts.

Kaoru had barely opened his mouth to answer the question when a collective gasp from a group of several girls sitting at a table across the room cut him off. Even their designated guests tore their eyes away from the twins momentarily to see what had caused such a fuss.

The younger twin nearly dropped the cup he was holding when he saw Jason Blevins introducing himself to the girls surrounding him and Tamaki. Hikaru's stiffened posture beside him told him without looking that he had seen it, too.

_That idiot!_

It was clear to the twins why the American had been brought to the club in the first place. The host club king had sought out the foreigner after hearing rumors about his beauty and heritage. If he knew enough Japanese to converse with their guests, then he was a perfect candidate to become a host. Already the girls were flocking to him, giggling and swooning when he offered each individual guest a gentle kiss on the hand or a smile.

Hikaru had been hoping Jason had merely been _saying_ he'd see him after school, but the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach told him he should have entertained the possibility of him showing up at the host club. He wouldn't, however, have known quite where to find the twins, if it wasn't for...

_Note to self: Kill Tono. Slowly. Painfully._

Hikaru's fingers curled into Kaoru's jacket as he felt his anger beginning to rise. The humiliated blush that stained his cheeks only convinced their guests of his uke act further as he hid his face against Kaoru's shoulder. This wasn't happening. This wasn't _allowed_ to happen.

One of the girls seated at the twins' table happened to catch a glimpse of the real Hikaru's tension, and clasped her hands together.

"Oh, no! Their love is being threatened by the appearance of this handsome foreigner!"

The girls within earshot seemed to collectively gasp as one. Kaoru blinked, nearly forgetting for a moment that he was posing as his brother, but caught himself before he spoke.

"Don't be silly, ladies. Kaoru is the only one for me, isn't that right?" he purred, tickling beneath his brother's chin with his index finger. "Haruhi or this handsome stranger, it doesn't matter."

Hikaru, trying to recover from his initial frustration at the sight of Jason in the room, swallowed hard as his chin lifted with Kaoru's touch.

"Y-Yes, Hikaru..."

Where the girls only saw a convincing display of emotion when Hikaru finally opened his eyes, there was a terrified look as he stared at his twin. He was supposed to be the older brother and protect Kaoru, but he'd been barely able to defend himself. If Jason had managed to corner him in a less conspicuous place, he may have decided to go much farther than he had.

The thought alone made Hikaru nauseated. He didn't want to acknowledge that eventually Kaoru would have to be Kaoru again, and he might end up in a worse position than Hikaru had seen.

Kaoru's lips came very close to his brother's like always, but this time there was no kiss. The two had learned their lesson well from the last time they had slipped up while everyone was watching them.

"Don't worry, Kaoru. No one could ever take me away from you." Kaoru's voice sounded just as earnest as it always did when they were acting, yet this time there was something more to it.

The younger twin was trying to soothe his brother before he blew up and they were discovered. Perhaps if they stuck together and played their cards right, he would leave and life could go on.

"Never," Hikaru breathed.

Unfortunately for the twins, as soon as Jason had introduced himself to the girls, he politely excused himself and made a beeline for their table. Hikaru stiffened as he felt the unholy presence of the American approaching.

"You two look cozy," Jason commented with a smile. "Do you mind if I join you?"

The younger twin had to hide his anger at the casual manner in which Jason had interrupted their conversation. Not only was it rude, it seemed as though he was pretending nothing had happened between him and Hikaru. Perhaps the American didn't want the older twin finding out. If only he knew the truth...

Kaoru stared up at Jason, momentarily at a loss. He figured he had better speak up before Hikaru to avoid any suspicious behavior.

"Of course."

Inwardly, he kicked himself for his answer. But what else could he say? 'No way, you fucking pervert, get the hell out of our club'? Not only would the girls be upset but Jason would undoubtedly be pissed off, as well.

Hikaru had since straightened in his seat and separated from Kaoru. He, too, stared up at Jason silently, now embarrassed for what might have been the first time ever, to be seen with his twin like this. Even their mother finding the scandalous photo hadn't made him feel self-conscious, really, just... anxious. He uselessly tried to will the color out of his face, feeling his cheeks stubbornly get hotter.

His eyes shifted to Kaoru nervously, silently thanking him for speaking up, yet liking the answer no more than his twin. He didn't want to have to be the one to do it, he was likely to create some decidedly bad publicity for the club by starting an all out brawl with a foreigner right here and now if he started acting on impulse. Instead, Hikaru focused on breathing, something that proved to take more concentration than usual.

"Nice to meet you ladies." Jason's smile was sickeningly sweet now that the twins knew just how perverted he really was when he was alone with who he thought was Kaoru.

The American didn't seem to have any issues butting in on the conversation, taking a seat between the two girls, directly across from Hikaru and Kaoru.

"I've already met these two," he continued, nodding at the twins. "Kaoru's been escorting me around the school today. I even got to spend a little alone time with him after classes."

Hikaru's fingers reflexively dug into Kaoru's leg under the table at the words. The tone was just dark enough to send the girls on either side of him into a squealing frenzy again as their eyes locked onto the identical boys, eagerly awaiting their response to such a confession.

This time, Kaoru was the one who felt the urge to kick Jason under the table to shut him up. What the hell was he implying? He didn't want rumors flying around the school that he and this foreigner were dating when there was already so much noise about him and his brother kissing.

"Yes, we were discussing Jason-san's love of anime." Hikaru's eyes betrayed his overly-pleasant tone as he regarded the American, wondering what the fuck he was going to try to pull. The only thing Hikaru could think of was for Jason to make hints to create a stir and annoy who he now believed to be the older twin.

"I was surprised at how easily we were able to get along and speak to each other after I heard how unsociable they were." Jason's eyes lingered on Hikaru, who resisted the urge to squirm under the scrutiny. "I guess we just have good chemistry."

Feeling Kaoru stiffening beside him, Hikaru chanced another glance at his twin, feeling a bit smug at the irritation that he sensed through his brother's poker face. At least he wasn't the only one who was annoyed. He was half-hoping that Kaoru would step up and defend 'his little brother' in this instance, but he had to do his part, as well.

Hikaru was going to milk this, because honestly, he was pissed right now and wanted to feel self-satisfied in his efforts after Jason had managed to catch him so completely off-guard before. His arm curled around Kaoru's, and his free hand was brought up to touch his own cheek. His eyes were demurely downcast, completing the picture of the soft-spoken submissive before even saying anything.

"You seem like such a _nice_ person—" Hikaru nearly gagged on the word 'nice', "—I felt bad having to turn you down." He leaned his head on Kaoru's shoulder again. "You see, I am far too close to my brother to become involved with others..."

He hoped laying it out like that with witnesses would provide a sting. A big one. Hikaru held no sympathy, and very little care for their mother's little schemes right now. He had managed to keep their act clean today, so there was nothing to incriminate them as of yet. Hopefully, nothing else would come up.

Kaoru was finding it more and more difficult to keep up appearances with his brother and Jason obviously going back and forth at each other in the most pleasant way possible so long as they were in the presence of guests. He couldn't help but wonder how this conversation would go if no one else was around.

Jason was still unaware that the twins had switched places. Even with Hikaru's comments, the smile never left the American's handsome face.

"So I've been told," Jason said nonchalantly, looking to the girls on either side of him. "What do you think, ladies? Shall I take him up on this challenge?"

The girls' eyes widened. Was this American really going to try and pull the twins apart?

Kaoru inwardly groaned. If they didn't ward him off today, it was him who was going to have to deal with Jason.

"We'll have to see if I can't change their minds and let me in once in a while." Jason winked at 'Kaoru', no longer seeming to care that there was anyone else there.

"You're not serious?" Kaoru blurted out, causing all eyes to turn to him. He couldn't help himself now that the gall of this guy had sunk in. Yes, he thought Jason was attractive, but he didn't honestly think he could come between them, did he? "I guarantee you, you'll never be able to take Kaoru away from me."

Hikaru was so proud. Kaoru had said pretty much exactly what he would have said, only with more tact and less swearing, maiming, and dismemberment. Clearly, his younger brother was the better actor of the two, because Hikaru's discomfort level was rising.

It may have been fortunate, however, because the flustered expression on his face was character appropriate for Kaoru's part of the act. The girls, and Jason, for that matter, could not have known that he was flushing due to barely contained anger. Unfortunately for Hikaru, Jason probably took the expression as an invitation to intrude, as though he had actually enjoyed the attention.

Hikaru wasn't stupid, and the way Jason was now looking at him seemed awfully self-satisfied. Now the older twin was kicking himself for not making himself clearer in his refusal. _Not here _should have been _not anywhere, not ever_. The need to keep up propriety was waning in his mind, and his face moved closer to Kaoru's.

"But..." he said softly, in the best uke voice he could muster, "Hikaru is still a better kisser."

If Jason wanted to take shots, so would he. His eyes moved up to his twin's face, trying to see how Kaoru would take the notion that yet another guy had kissed Hikaru. The last time he had witnessed it, Kaoru had been pretty violent. Kaoru now sat, stone-faced, his eyes locked on Jason. Hikaru could practically see him trying to will away the image of the American laying a lip on his brother.

The girls around them squealed in glee. Most of them had been there the previous day to witness their display with the strawberry pocky. Now they'd been fed the notion that Kaoru had kissed this handsome American, as well.

"Heeee~! I can't look at pocky the same way again," one of the guests sighed happily, remembering the spectacle of the previous afternoon. This seemed to give her an idea, and her eyes glinted as she held up a finger dramatically. "Demonstration!"

The other girls around her immediately understood her line of thought, contributing to the common belief within the host club that yaoi fangirls operated with a hive mind. "Demonstration!" they chorused. "Demonstration!"

The first girl developed an impish grin that could have rivaled any the twins could muster. "Why doesn't Kaoru-kun kiss both of them," she continued, "and we tell them who kisses better?"

The uproar of approval from the other girls left the entire room looking at their table. Hikaru flinched.

Aw, fuck.

"Maybe the next time you let me in, you'll be able to taste the full potential of what I can do." Jason was not even fazed by the comment, let alone the frenzied girls that surrounded him. In fact, he took it as yet another challenge.

It was one that was quickly answered for Hikaru as Kaoru finally lost his patience. The younger twin stood from his seat and slammed both fists against the table, silencing the chattering girls around them as everyone stared at him.

"There isn't going to _be_ a next time!" Kaoru hissed. "You listen up good, you pervert. Kaoru is _mine_ and he has no interest in doing anything with you! If you don't believe me, I dare you to try something else. You'll see what happens when you mess with us."

A hush fell over the room after Kaoru's little outburst. He understood their place in the host club, but the thought of the ladies wanting him to kiss multiple men just for their viewing pleasure made Kaoru sick. He knew he had overreacted, but the younger twin was pissed that this guy was so sure he could tear him away from Hikaru.

Jason met Kaoru's eyes, and that was when his smile finally faded. "Maybe you shouldn't speak for your brother. I guess that's normal, though—an older sibling manipulating the younger. You'll see the light eventually, Kaoru," he said without tearing his stare from 'Hikaru'.

The girls shrank back at the sharp increase in tension between the three boys, but they still watched with wide eyes. Their interest was keen on the outcome of this rivalry, and although it seemed now that there wouldn't be a demonstration, the result was almost as satisfying.

Hikaru stared at his brother in awe. Either Kaoru was better at acting like him than he thought, or he had genuinely snapped. Most likely the latter, Hikaru noted, watching his twin's fists clench so tightly the knuckles had turned white. Inwardly, the older twin was torn between smugness at Kaoru's possessive reaction, and guilt at goading the situation to the point of him losing his cool completely.

He sighed. It was time to end this game.

Rising to his feet, Hikaru put a hand on Kaoru's shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze before he spoke. "I assure you, Jason-san—" he emphasized the mock politeness of the suffix, "—Kaoru _is_ speaking for himself."

Kaoru's eyes widened as he realized what was happening. Hikaru turned to him and offered a smile. "Really, Kaoru," he continued, "I loved that last bit. It was just like something I would have done! You know me too well."

Reaching up his fingers, Hikaru stroked Kaoru's cheek affectionately before turning his eyes to Jason. "I am speaking for myself, however, when I say I'm a better kisser. At least I don't force my tongue into an unwilling victim's mouth." His expression dissolved into one that was a touch more arrogant, a touch more angry, and a touch meaner—he had morphed back into Hikaru in every aspect.

"Hikaru, please don't..." Kaoru took his brother's hand away from his cheek as he whispered to him, pleading for his brother not to taunt the American on top of revealing that he'd been had. The way Jason had reacted to everything else, letting him know the boy he had been trying to seduce was the wrong one might make him simply start all over again once he knew who the real Kaoru was.

Hikaru squeezed Kaoru's hand, shaking his head nearly imperceptibly. He just couldn't sit by while Jason forced himself on other people and say nothing. "If you _ever_ try that with Kaoru, your life will become extremely unpleasant."

It was a typical rich kid thing to throw his weight around, but Hikaru would personally see to it that this asshole disappeared from Japan forever if he did anything to Kaoru, even if he had to pay a hitman to do it.

Jason stared at the twins, his eyes flicking back and forth between them. His expression was strange, like he was half-amused and surprised that they had tricked him so easily. "Is that so? No wonder." His gaze settled on who he now knew to be the real Kaoru. "I'll just have to make sure you're the real thing next time."

The American was taking it all too well. Kaoru felt very uneasy about the smile that had returned to Jason's face, and he unconsciously gripped his brother's hand a bit tighter for comfort.

"This may be Japan, but I believe I said you shouldn't compare real life to yaoi anime," Hikaru spat. "You can't just go around forcing yourself on others."

Jason said nothing, but the cold glare he gave the older twin now spoke volumes. Hikaru met the gaze unflinchingly, finding confidence in the fact that Kaoru could no longer question if the American was really after him. Jason, realizing he would make no further progress, turned and stalked out of the room.

The twins watched him leave, looking far less defeated than Hikaru had intended, and Kaoru groaned. He feared for Hikaru now, mostly because he wasn't sure how far either his brother or Jason would take this. It could end up in a physical brawl, knowing Hikaru, and if that was the case, Kaoru wasn't sure if his twin could handle another boy so much more built than they were. Really, Hikaru and Kaoru were like twigs. They could talk tough, but how well could they really fight?

"You idiot!" Kaoru dropped his brother's hand to fold his arms across his chest. "Why did you do that? You shouldn't piss him off. We don't know what he's capable of."

"Don't you get it yet?" Wild-eyed, Hikaru wheeled around to face his twin, gripping Kaoru's face with both hands and getting nose-to-nose. "You aren't some piece of _meat_, Kaoru! I can't let him go on about kissing you like you aren't even there! Like you don't have any choice! Besides, _I'm_ the pissed off one, here," Hikaru muttered, releasing his hold on his brother and turning away from Kaoru to stare out the window. "Damn Americans..."

They'd both pretty much forgotten about the stunned girls who were looking back and forth from twin to twin now, trying to piece together what had just happened.

"Um..." One guest tilted her head in curiosity. "So Hikaru-kun was pretending to be Kaoru-kun...?"

"Seems so," another answered, nodding.

"I... I see..." said the first. "B-But their brotherly love is still so beautiful!"

"Yes! I want to see Hikaru-kun be the uke more often!" Others chirped their agreement.

The older twin sighed, closing his eyes in hopes of tuning them out.

Damn fangirls, too.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru," Kaoru murmured, taking a step closer to his twin. "I appreciate you defending me, but I'm worried about you. I don't want to see you get hurt." Kaoru was also ignoring the girls now. His brother was far more important. The younger twin wrapped his arms around Hikaru from behind and hugged him close. "I just don't want to see him hurt you..."

The beauty of their act, in the eyes of many, resided in the fact that the best moments came when they behaved like no one else was there. Even now, when they really were ignoring the existence of all others, their guests did not feel deprived when they got to watch such a touching moment.

"You should have just let it play out," Kaoru chided softly. "I'm sure he's angry now that he knows we tricked him."

Kaoru's concern only managed to make Hikaru believe that his actions had been justified. "I can't have him threatening you if he thinks you're me, either."

The younger twin's little outburst probably pissed off Jason while he was still under the impression that he was his brother. If they had kept up the charade, it was possible that Jason would have gone after Kaoru out of anger, unaware that he had the wrong twin. At least now, Hikaru was fairly certain that whatever grudge that Jason might hold against them now would be directed mostly at himself.

He could actually breathe a bit easier, thinking about it that way. On the other hand, it only changed Kaoru into a different type of target. That would prove to be a problem.

"We faked it once... we can fake it again if we have to," Hikaru muttered, leaning into Kaoru's arms whilst ignoring the adoring sighs of the peanut gallery.

In reality, Hikaru was beginning to worry about how their acting skills would hold up a second time. The two of them could manage the most flawless poker faces when they were playing games, but this time, the personal nature of the game made things a lot more tense than either of them were used to. He couldn't switch with Kaoru often enough to both protect him from getting molested by that perverted American, and switch back in time to keep himself from getting assaulted in another way.

"We should explain things to Tono. He may be an idiot, but if we let him know the basic gist of what's going on, he can at least keep him out of the host club," Kaoru suggested.

"Mm, yeah. Tono or Kyouya-senpai," Hikaru muttered. "But Kyouya-senpai would probably tell us he's some business associate of the Ohtori family, and tell Tono not to touch him, either."

Kaoru sighed at his brother as he fixed their hair back into its original position. Hikaru just couldn't help being himself. Kaoru should have known he'd eventually rub the fact that Jason had been wrong the entire time in the American's face without thinking about the consequences. But the younger twin admired his brother's ability to easily speak his mind, regardless of the trouble they were now in with Jason.

"Let's get out of here, before you kill someone." Kaoru flicked his brother's nose before tugging on Hikaru's arm and practically dragging him out of the music room. Neither of them were in the mood to be hosts anymore, anyway. They would deal with the ramifications of leaving early at another time. "Seriously, Hikaru. What if they _are_ spying on us for mom? What if he tells her some stupid lie because he's angry? I guess he could have done that either way, because you rejected him. I shouldn't have let us switch places. I should have known it would turn out like this. He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Hikaru said nothing as Kaoru fussed over him until his brother started what was probably the only thing about Kaoru's personality that he couldn't stand. The self-blame. Hikaru stopped walking, planting his feet and refusing to let Kaoru drag him another inch. Instead, he grabbed Kaoru's wrist.

"What are you saying, Kaoru?" Hikaru's expression was serious as he took a step closer to his twin. "What would you have done if Jason had _you_ pinned to the wall, propositioning you? What if he kissed you, and didn't take no for an answer when you wanted him to stop?" He nudged Kaoru into that same position against the wall, trying to illustrate his point. It was uncomfortable. He didn't want to picture Kaoru having been in his place. Resting his hands on the wall on either side of his twin's head, he leaned close to Kaoru's ear. "I had to reject him, but how far would you take your self-sacrifice in order to protect me? Would you have rejected him, too?"

Hikaru's voice wavered towards the end of his question. The depths of Kaoru's love for him knew no bounds, to the point where he'd do anything to keep him safe. He could be an idiot, in his own right.

It wasn't clear at first whether or not the message had gotten across, as Kaoru's eyes held no fear at being backed against a wall by his brother. As intimidating as Hikaru could be, Kaoru knew better than anyone that his brother was sensitive when it came to him; an emotional wreck even with something as minor as a scrape on the younger twin's knee.

As Kaoru considered Hikaru's words, his heart ached when he imagined what his twin must have been feeling when the American boy pressed him to the wall like Hikaru was doing to him right now, knowing that he, even as the stronger personality of the two, had been placed in a frightening and awkward position he was lucky to come out of unscathed. Guilt struck him when Kaoru realized something quite terrible. There was a moment of hesitation before he answered his twin, as he debated whether or not the truth was worth Hikaru's reaction. Then Kaoru decided: Hikaru would know. His brother always knew when he was lying.

"I don't know," Kaoru admitted.

Without his older brother there as his pillar of strength, Kaoru had a difficult time establishing his own desires. Hikaru was right. In order to protect him from being hurt, Kaoru would do just about anything. Anything at all.

Sighing, Hikaru placed a kiss on Kaoru's cheek. Being near to him was maddening in the sense that Kaoru may have had a point about Jason telling their mother, and now everyone could be seen as a possible spy. Why did everyone have to be in their business, anyway?

If he wanted to kiss and touch his brother, what right did they have?

Hikaru took a step back, regarding his twin thoughtfully. Kaoru met his gaze questioningly as Hikaru was clearly setting something into motion in his mind. What no one saw, no one could report. It was so simple, he felt retarded for not thinking of that sooner.

Glancing behind his brother, Hikaru noted that his twin was leaning next to a door. It appeared to lead to some sort of storage room. He grabbed Kaoru's hand, the corner of his mouth upturning slightly.

"Let's not call the car just yet." Grasping the knob, Hikaru pushed the door open only long enough to yank his twin inside before kicking it closed behind them. They were cloaked in blackness, and for a moment, all was still except for the quiet sound of their breathing.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru's voice was soft, laced with a touch of uncertainty.

The older twin didn't answer, but sought his brother out in the darkness. The first thing Hikaru's fingers came into contact with was Kaoru's cheek, warm and smooth. With a grin that was invisible to his twin, Hikaru stepped forward, sliding his hand around to the back of Kaoru's neck as he stepped closer. In the absence of light, Kaoru's exhalations sounded much louder than they actually were. They became faster when Hikaru pressed his body against his twin and leaned in for a kiss.

Though neither of them had a definite timeframe in mind when they had promised to make time for this earlier that day, the opportunity was too attractive for Hikaru to pass up, and when he jumped into an idea with both feet, it didn't take much for Kaoru to willingly follow. That much was clear when Kaoru's arms wrapped tightly around his neck to pull him even closer, his lips yielding to Hikaru's searching tongue. It was as if they picked up right where they had left off in the bathroom; Hikaru was already hard again, and he wanted to be sure Kaoru knew it.

Hikaru's hands slid down Kaoru's back and cupped his ass, tugging him forward so there wasn't a shadow of a doubt that the younger twin would feel just how hard he was. Kaoru's resulting whimper encouraged Hikaru to push his hips forward, where he found that his brother was just as hard. Though the older twin half-expected Kaoru to tell him this was too risky like before, Hikaru was stubbornly determined to make absolutely certain that Kaoru didn't try to stop him again.

Kaoru was half-leaning against a short stack of boxes, and his brother didn't think twice about lifting him up enough to sit on it, where his knees instinctively parted for Hikaru to come closer. The height was ideal for creating some delicious friction, and a part of Hikaru wanted to take the time to tug down their pants so they could feel skin on skin. Kaoru quickly shoved the idea out of the older twin's mind for the time being when he desperately ground against him, making Hikaru groan in pleasure.

"Well, that's a relief," Hikaru muttered facetiously, between his labored breaths. "For a minute there I wasn't sure if you were into this."

"Asshole," Kaoru retorted sharply, but his gentle fingers combing through his brother's hair made it obvious that he didn't mean it. "I love you, Hikaru."

"I love you, too." Hikaru smiled against his mouth.

Identical mouths, fervently kissing, just like their identical fingers were tangling in identical hair. But that could not be seen at the moment. They didn't have to be twins in the dark. Here, in this moment, they were just lovers, and it was an exhilarating feeling.

Though Kaoru was the more cautious of the two of them, even he was unable to resist the lure of his brother's hungry kisses—Hikaru was way too good at kissing—each touch felt more vibrant when he couldn't see what his twin was doing. But he could feel him—_Oh God_—he could feel the hardness against his own and it spread waves of heat through his body if he pressed back just so.

Somewhere in the midst of things, Hikaru had removed his brother's tie and jacket, and now fumbled in the darkness with the buttons on his shirt. It would have probably been easier to focus on the process if Kaoru wasn't sucking and biting on his neck, but he somehow got the fastenings undone. His fingers splayed for a moment across the exposed portion of Kaoru's chest before his mouth followed them, nipping softly and quickly soothing the abused skin with his tongue.

Kaoru shivered in delight, not only from the sensation's of Hikaru's hot mouth as he traveled lower, but the possessiveness in each of his brother's actions. He had fantasized about his brother reciprocating the desire he had for him, but the reality of it had been even better than Kaoru could have imagined. The younger twin gasped as he realized what Hikaru was about to do when he had dropped to his knees, one hand resting between Kaoru's legs.

He heard Hikaru's low chuckle; the older twin knew that Kaoru had caught on. Kaoru felt the button on his trousers pop open and Hikaru's palm rubbing firmly against the bulge in his underwear. The younger twin stifled a cry—it was both titillating and frustrating to have Hikaru so _close_ to where he wanted him to touch the most, but it was obvious that his brother's playful nature was going to make the process drag out for a while.

Unfortunately for Hikaru, not getting straight to the point made time for doubts to form in Kaoru's mind. He remembered they were still at school, where the host club was still in session, so there were students—and possibly Jason Blevins—still around. They weren't certain no one had seen them come in here. It was almost as risky as the bathroom at lunchtime.

It almost physically hurt to rest his hand on the top of Hikaru's head to make him pause his movement. "No, Hikaru..."

"...What?" That one word held such incredulity that Kaoru didn't even need to see the look on Hikaru's face when he said it to know exactly what he thought about stopping.

"I... I'm sorry, Hikaru," Kaoru said breathlessly; it was clear that he was having trouble convincing himself that he didn't want what his body obviously did. "I want to. God, I want to... it's just..."

Hikaru sighed, and Kaoru bit his lip as he felt his brother carefully closing the button and zipper on his pants again. The older twin stood, wrapping his arms around Kaoru. The embrace was no longer desperate but comforting; Hikaru understood that his brother hated having to stop as much as he did. "It's okay."

"I'm sorry," Kaoru repeated, resting his head on Hikaru's shoulder. "It's not worth someone finding us. Then we really would be separated, and I don't think I could—"

"Shh," Hikaru murmured, rubbing Kaoru's back in slow circles to calm him down. It appeared to be working, he noted, when his brother's tense muscles seemed to relax under his touch. "It'll be okay."

"Promise?"

"Yeah. We'll find a way to make this work. We have to," Hikaru spoke quietly into his brother's ear.

Kaoru sighed softly, leaning into Hikaru's warmth for support now rather than lust; the silence between them comforting.

The moment was shattered by a sharp knocking at the door—and a familiar voice on the other side of it.

"Candygram! Do either of you have a song preference?"

They guiltily threw themselves apart—each twin's panic was almost tangible to the other. There wasn't time to make Kaoru's uniform presentable again; his shirt was still undone, and who knew where his tie had gone to. With no hope for a solution, Hikaru, on instinct, moved in between Kaoru and the door, terrified, as he waited for it to open.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Ouran and all of its characters belong to Bisco Hatori. Nakazumi Chiyoko and Jason Blevins belong to Kaerzye._


End file.
